


L'âme d'un héro

by Majin_Gaetan23



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majin_Gaetan23/pseuds/Majin_Gaetan23
Summary: Alors que le duel acharné entre Gohan et Cell tirait à sa fin, un étrange portail surgit au centre des rayons d'énergies, et engloutit Gohan dans un lieu inconnu. A son réveil, il découvre un monde étrange, remplit de héros et de vilain. Se remettant de ses blessures, émotionnelles et physiques, il décide de devenir un homme dont sa famille pourrait être fier.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Gohan/ Hadou Nejire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. La fin d'une bataille et le commencement d'une nouvelle

**L’âme d’un héro**

Chapitre 1

La fin d’une bataille et le commencement d’une nouvelle

Il avait l'impression qu'un feu ardent dévorait son bras gauche… et tout le reste de son corps accessoirement, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le brûlait autant, oh que non. Ce monstre avait tué son père, Son Gôku mort par sa faute, et maintenant il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire pour le vaincre et ramener les choses à la normale.

Le jeune métis regardait l'immonde créature verte devant lui avec dépit, même sa puissance nouvellement acquise ne pouvait lui donner la victoire. Ça lui semblait impossible de sauver les meubles… Encore plus en voyant l'état de tout ses alliés et amis. Sa propre arrogance, sa faiblesse, avait conduit ses amis à souffrir.

Tenshihan, Krilin, Yamcha et même Picollo étaient clairement en difficulté, et leurs blessures affirmaient ce simple fait : Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de l'emporter. Le plus terrible était Végéta, le fier saiyan, qui semblait vraiment dans un état horrible… il était face contre terre et commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes sous le regard terrifié de Son Gohan.

''Je suis désolé Gohan… vraiment désolé.'' Murmura le prince dans un soupir tandis qu'il tentait de se relever.

_'S'il en arrive au point de s'excuser… ce que nous allons vraiment mourir. Alors c'est comme ça que tout va se finir ?'_

Cell, ce grand humanoïde verdâtre se contentait de garder sur le visage un air amusé et satisfait, comme si’il appréciait l'instant présent. Rien que ces yeux fous pourraient suffire à combler les cauchemars les plus affreux de l'humanité… et son rire, son rire de maniaque sans fin. Il faisait partie de la pire espèce, celle des abomination prenant du plaisir à voir souffrir leurs victimes.

Il était la perfection, lui l'ultime création du Dr.Gero et il allait tuer toute résistance dans la galaxie pour assouvir sa soif démesurée de puissance… ''Ce fut un jeu amusant mais il est temps d'y mettre un terme !'' Clama-il à tous les protecteurs de la planète, et bien sûr son message ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

_'Papa… j'ai échoué ! C'était mon rôle de protéger la terre… et je n'ai pas pu le faire !''_

L'énergie de Cell explosa littéralement tout autour de lui alors que des éclairs crépitaient naturellement sur ses côtés, dévoilant une image de lui encore plus infernale. Il y eut comme un flash dans les yeux du monstre lorsqu'il fit rejoindre ses mains dans la position du Kamehameha… ''Disparaissez, vous et votre chère planète !''

Des cris d'impuissance s'élevèrent depuis tous les combattants et Piccolo sentit son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de lui, il se savait inutile mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire… et les autres se sentaient comme lui, leurs cœurs et leurs âmes conscients qu’ils ne leur restait que quelques instants à vivre, cependant ils se battraient jusqu'à bout pour sauver les leurs !

Un rire dément emplit l'air alors que la puissance de Cell allait en crescendo, hypnotisant les sens des guerriers dans une immense terreur. ''Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?! Ma puissance vous plaît ? Il y en a assez pour réduire en miettes le système solaire !''

Et la haine déborda une fois de plus du monstre. La planète Terre tout entière trembla sous le joug impétueux du pouvoir de l’androïde, et les gens partout comprirent que la fin allait venir.

''Alors gamin, tu ne fais rien pour me contrer ?'' Rigola-il alors que son ennemi le fixait dans les yeux.

Gohan avait perdu toute once d’espoir. Tout ce qu'il aimait et protégeait allait périr et ne serait rien d'autre que des poussières d'atomes dans le vide intersidéral. Une partie en lui tiqua lorsqu'il écouta le monstre, il se savait dénué d'espoir pourtant… pourtant il ne pouvait pas quitter le monde sans tenter une dernière fois sa chance. Il ne pouvait rien lâcher !

Il vit sa mère mourir sous ses yeux alors que l'énergie de Cell la brûlait en même temps que des milliards d'êtres humains. Il vit Trunks perdre la vie une nouvelle fois, il sentit la colère désespérée de Végéta, il sentit à distance la peur et la crainte de Piccolo et ses amis. Il revoyait en boucle la mort de son père.

Il se sentit frémir de part en part et ses yeux s'illuminèrent rapidement d'une rage sans fond, il ne pouvait pas laisser de telles choses se produire à nouveau ! Il était de son devoir de protéger la planète, c'était son père qui lui avait confié cette tâche ! Il se devait de la remplir et ce malgré le fait que les chances étaient contre lui !

Parce qu'il était Son Gohan, fils de Son Gôku et le dernier rempart de l'espoir ! S'il lâchait, qui combattrait le monstre et sauverait l'univers ? Personne ! C'était à lui d'éliminer la menace, ne serait-ce que pour obtenir le pardon de son père…

''CELL ! Je vais te réduire en miette !'' Hurla-il tandis qu'il élevait ses dernières onces de ki, puisant au plus profond de lui pour y parvenir. Il sentait son cœur se remplir d'espoir et son corps frémir sous l'adrénaline. Il n'allait pas lâcher, et encore moins maintenant !

''Tu m'amuses morveux !Je pensais t’éliminer sans que tu te défendes mais tu vas pimenter un peu les choses… ça me permettra de terrifier encore plus le reste de la galaxie !''

Les éclairs surgirent alors autour de l'aura dorée du jeune super saiyan et il se sentit exploser tandis que son énergie l'entourait mais il contint toute sa souffrance pour la canaliser dans ces derniers instants. Sa volonté piocha dans la mine inépuisable de son pouvoir et il brandit son bras face à lui, commençant à chanter les notes de l'attaque dévastatrice de sa famille…

**''Gohan ! N'abandonne surtout pas, tu peux le faire !''** L'encouragea la voix de son père.

Le fils fut un peu décontenancé par ce qu'il entendit et tourna la tête un peu partout, cherchant à entendre de nouveau la voix protectrice de son paternel. Il le chercha partout des yeux en l'appelant mais il n’obtient pas de réponse immédiate.

**''Je te parle grâce à maître Kaio, juste pour cette fois ! Il faut que tu contres Cell, l'avenir de la planète en dépend, celui de ta mère et de tous nos amis en dépend ! Tu peux le vaincre, tu l'as en toi !''**

''Je… Je vais le faire Papa ! Je vais le vaincre et tous nous sauver ! Je vais sauver maman !''

Alors animé par l'essence vitale que lui procurait la force mentale de son père et des siens, l'étincelle d'espoir grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une étoile et son énergie brilla jusqu'au firmament de son pouvoir actuel. ''Ka...Me...Ha...Me…''

La seule main encore valide du jeune saiyan fut positionnée de telle manière qu'elle pouvait ressembler aux crocs d'un dragon venant pour avaler sa proie. Piccolo hurla sous la peur tandis qu'il craignait pour la vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils… Et Cell, il se moquait des ambitions du fils de Gôku… Cela ne fit qu'enrager encore plus le Namek…

**''Vas-y Gohan, montrons-lui ce que donnent nos forces conjuguées !''**

Et tel un phénix renaissant de ses cendres, une image post-mortem de son père apparut derrière lui, les mains prêtes à déclencher le flux d'énergie bleu. Le garçon hurla, hurla à la mort tandis que ses dernières salves d'énergies s'échappaient de son corps pour nourrir son aura dorée. Et enfin, il propulsa son avant-bras vers l'avant et laissa partir toute sa puissance.

''HA !!!''

Les deux rayons d'énergies surpuissants entrèrent en contact et donnèrent lieu à une onde de choc dévastatrice. Tous furent bousculés à cet instant précis, et les guerriers Z tombèrent en arrière sous l'effet du choc.

Étrangement, environ trois secondes après que les vagues dévastatrices entrèrent en contact, il se passa quelque chose de très anormale et une sorte de fissure mauve apparue au milieu des deux rayons d’énergies… puis commença à les dévorer lentement sous les yeux ébahit des combattants présents.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donc être ? Se demandèrent-ils tous. Même le monstre prit peur en voyant une telle chose apparaître, ce qui signifia très clairement à Gohan que son ennemi n'était pas à l'origine de cette étrange chose.

Rapidement le mauve prit le dessus sur le bleu et commença à avaler l'énergie et la faire disparaître de plus en plus vite, agissant comme un portail vers un autre monde ou une autre dimension. Gohan prit clairement peur mais continua d'alimenter son attaque lorsqu'il vit que Cell se trouvait en mauvaise posture, il y avait sûrement moyen de l'avoir à la longue s'il se vidait de son énergie.

''Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Bordel !'' Jura l'être parfait alors qu'il alimentait encore plus son attaque dans l'espoir de surcharger cette 'chose'. Cependant cela eut l'effet contraire à celui désiré, le portail sembla s’agrandir mais reculer en même temps, et il se dirigeait lentement vers le fils aîné de la famille Son…

''Que dois-je faire ? Papa, à l’aide !!'' Paniqua le garçon en analysa au mieux sa situation. Le gouffre d'énergie semblait s'avancer lentement vers lui et allait bientôt le dévorer, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Que se passerait-il s'il cessait d'utiliser son pouvoir dessus ? Est-ce que ça allait disparaître et permettre à Cell de déverser tout son pouvoir sur eux ?

Il était fichu quel que soit le cas, alors il tenta de mettre plus de puissance, ses ultimes réserves, en espérant faire reculer cette chose pour qu'elle engloutisse l'androïde. Ce fut vain, la chose s’avançait de plus en plus et finit par se montrer qu'à une petite trentaine de centimètres de lui, lui léchant presque le bras.

Il tenta encore d'accentuer son flot de pouvoir mais il n'y eu aucun effet, la chose avança et finit par être à sa hauteur. Son odorat put capter une odeur mais il ne put rien voir à l'intérieur de ce trou mauve. ''PAPA !'' Cria-il de peur en espérant obtenir de l'aide, mais il n'entendit jamais la réponse… il fut totalement englouti…

Lorsque ses yeux s’ouvrirent, tout n’était composé que d’une noirceur parfaite. Il n’y avait aucune couleur, aucune odeur, absolument rien. Il se savait en état de respirer, mais il était faible, si faible…

Puis enfin, un paysage inconnu se dévoila tout autour de lui, plus précisément en-dessous. Il s'adapta enfin à l'obscurité ambiante et essaya de cerner où il se trouvait en ce moment précis mais ce n'était pas clair du tout. Il voyait des étoiles au-dessus de lui, et il ressentait des énergies relativement lointaines : il était en pleine chute libre au-dessus d'une grande plaine et il n'avait absolument plus la force de résister.

Ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs normales et ses cheveux passèrent d'un blond éclatant à un noir profond… la douleur le submergea complètement et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il allait s'évanouir, mais il essaya tout de même d’amortir sa chute en volant. Ça ne marcha absolument pas, et ça draina ses ultimes réserves. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa couler.

Il n'avait plus la force pour savoir où il était ni comment il allait, pourtant la pensée des siens ne le quitta pas le moins du monde. Il ne ressentait plus l'énergie de Cell ni des siens, et ce fut avec cette pensée qu'il tomba dans un lourd sommeil…

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard…

Le soleil atteignit son zénith lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux, couché dans un lit de fleurs écarlates. Il était en plein milieu d’une plaine, plus précisément d’une forêt, mais il n’avait aucune idée de sa localisation exacte. Les oiseaux chantonnaient et il faisait chaud, c’était tout ce que son esprit fatigué pouvait comprendre.

Il resta couché pendant quelques longues minutes, voire même des heures, avant de s’activer. Il tenta vainement de scanner les énergies auprès de lui, mais il n’y avait rien à faire, il n’y avait que de faibles énergies partout, comme si tous ses proches avaient disparu. C’était extrêmement perturbant car les énergies ne ressemblaient pas le moins du monde à ce qu’il connaissait.

Alors bien perdu, il tenta de se lever, mais la douleur parcourant son corps le paralysa dans son action, l’incapacitant et le forçant à rester couché dans les fleurs. _‘’Mais où est Cell ? Où est Picollo ? Où est mon père ? Où sont-ils tous ?’’_

Toutes ses questions ne cessaient de revenir en boucle dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Il fallait bien admettre que son dernier souvenir était d’être emporté dans une étrange brèche venue de nulle part, ensuite il n’y avait plus rien.

Lentement, le saiyan de sang-mêlé tourna le regard afin de mieux cerner son environnement. Il s’était retrouvé perdu quelque part dans un environnement forestier, où seuls les arbres et fleurs y trouvaient une place naturelle. Il n’y avait aucune maison ni trace humaine sur des kilomètres. Les seules énergies qu’il pouvait ressentir se trouvaient groupées, comme un troupeau, bien loin de lui. Nombreuses étaient les énergies, mais Gohan ne put rassembler le peu de volonté et détermination qui sommeillaient en son for intérieur.

Il passa deux heures perdues dans ses pensées, observant les nuages dans le ciel. Il passa deux heures dans l’incompréhension la plus totale. Puis il prit une décision. Forçant sur son bras gauche, il se releva, lentement et douloureusement, puis s’agrippa à l’arbre en face de lui pour rester debout.

Il avait faim et soif, de plus, le soleil omniprésent ne l’aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Enfin relevé, il put observer l’état de son corps et les séquelles de sa bataille avec Cell. Une longue plaie à peine refermée trouvait place sur son épaule, et telle une lame courbée, zigzaguait sur une dizaine de centimètres. C’était douloureux, très douloureux même. ‘’ _Si Dendé était là, il aurait pu me guérir. Mais comme tous les autres… il n’est pas là.’’_

Cette blessure, il l’avait acquise en sauvant Végéta, et il y avait fort à parier qu’il la garde toute sa vie comme une marque indélébile de ce sacrifice héroïque. Toutefois, il n’en avait pas tellement conscience, pour lui c’était juste une plaie vouée à disparaître.

Guettant les environs, il décida de bouger en direction de toutes les formes de vie qu’il pouvait ressentir. Il n’aimait pas tant que ça la foule pour être franc, il rester en retrait. Mais là… il n’était pas vraiment en état, il lui fallait trouver de quoi manger et un endroit où se reposer.

Il avait besoin de tirer sa situation au clair. Il était complètement perdu dans les méandres de l’ignorance. Il ne savait pas où il était, où étaient ses proches, c’était à peine s’il se sentait vivre. Comment s’enivrer d’une vie sans eux ? Comment vivre sans eux, si ce n’est que survivre ?

Au-delà de l’immense faim lui dévorant les entrailles, il se sentait très mal. A l’image de sa fatigue, il marcha lentement mais avec force de courage, alimentant sa volonté à acquérir les réponses à ses questions.

‘’ _Où suis-je ?’’_

‘’ _Où est mon père ? Où est ma mère ? Où est Picollo, Krilin, Yamcha et Tenshihan ?’’_

‘’ _Cell… où est-il, est-il vivant ? A-t-il survécu à mon attaque et a-t-il tué tous ceux que j’aime ?’’_

Sur le chemin menant à la ville la plus proche, toujours à l’intérieur de la forêt, il trouva un petit lac, il prit donc l’eau à même la source pour étancher sa soif. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, suffisamment pour reprendre son chemin.

Au bout de quelque minutes, il trouva une sorte de sentier et s’y engouffra, suivant le chemin tracé jusqu’à arriver jusqu’à une grande route goudronnée. Plein de voitures passèrent sans même s’apercevoir de sa présence, les chauffeurs n’allaient pas tourner la tête vers la forêt tout de même.

Gohan les suivit, en retrait et toujours depuis la forêt sur le côté, mais il finit par voir la cité. ‘’Kyoto’’ lut-il sur le panneau géant devant lui. Il observa la ville et la trouva admirablement belle, le subtil mélange entre la modernisation et les traditions, qu’il ne connaissait pas, mais lui paraissant étrangement familière, lui coupa le souffle.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il se retrouvait face à quelque chose de stupéfiant, une immense mégalopole qu’il ignorait. Pourtant sa mère lui avait fait apprendre toutes les grandes villes du monde, de ce fait il les connaissait toutes. Sauf que cette ville lui était totalement inconnue.

Perdu, perturbé, déboussolé, il entreprit alors une fouille méthodique de la ville. Petit détail qu’il avait oublié : Sa tenue et son état. Il était torse nu, une énorme plaie sur l’épaule et pleine de ‘petites’ blessures le recouvrant, témoignant de la violente bataille à laquelle il avait participé.

Les gens lui jetèrent d’étranges coups d’yeux, certains même s’approchèrent pour lui parler, d’autre balancèrent des pièces devant lui, comme s’il était un sans-abri. Ce qui était techniquement le cas, mais ce fut très dégradant.

Puis un homme s’avança vers lui alors qu’il observait un quartier remplit d’immeuble délabré. C’était un homme tout de noir vêtu, au regard terne et fatigué. L’homme dévisagea Gohan et l’analysa en une seconde.

‘’Gamin, tu es blessé ?’’ Demanda-il d’un ton fatigué, comme si tout lui coûtait.

Contrairement à ce que les apparences pourraient laisser penser, cet homme était assez fort, Gohan ne s’y trompait pas, il pouvait le savoir rien qu’à sa manière de se tenir et à son regard ne le lâchant pas un instant. Il était continuellement sur ses gardes. C’était un guerrier, mais il ne représentait aucune menace pour lui, il pouvait ressentir son énergie n’émettre que des bonnes vibrations.

‘’Qui êtes-vous ?’’ Ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer le jeune saiyan, sa curiosité prenant le pas.

‘’Eraserhead, héros professionnel. Maintenant, qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici, dans un tel état ? Je me dois de t’emmener dans un hôpital pour s’occuper de tes blessures.’’

Gohan était sceptique, il ne savait quoi répondre. Une partie de lui voulait admettre la volonté, mais l’autre était perturbé par les récentes révélations. Il y avait des héros professionnels ? ça n’existait pas et aucun manuel d’histoire de mentionné de telles choses… Mais où était-il ?

Que devait-il faire ? Ses parents lui auraient dit de dire la vérité à l’homme car il semblait bon de nature, mais le métis était complètement perdu. Ses parents n’étaient pas là, au même titre que tous ses amis. Il était sans repères, sans personne avec qui parler, sans personne sur qui s’appuyer pour obtenir de l’aide. Mais que devait-il faire exactement ?

Il fixa dans les yeux l’homme, il était dos au mur, blessé et seul face à un inconnu total, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour se défendre s’il l’attaquait. Vu son état actuel, c’était à peine s’il pouvait marcher, et ses bras étaient à peine utilisables. Il devait éviter tout conflit inutile.

‘’Je m’appelle Son Gohan et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je ne me souviens de rien, absolument rien, je me suis réveillé seul dans une forêt par là-bas.’’ Déclara-il en pointant du doigt l’endroit d’où il venait. Il n’avait pas menti sur toute la ligne.

‘’Je vois.’’ Répondit l’homme d’un air pensif. ‘’Au vu de tes blessures, tu as dû subir un grand traumatisme crânien et je suis surpris que tu puisses même tenir debout. Je vais t’amener à l’hôpital et tirer la situation au clair. Je vais te porter, tu ne sembles même pas tenir debout.’’

A son grand regret, Gohan dut avouer qu’il avait raison, il avait du mal à bouger, même s’il le pouvait toujours. Se reposer serait une bonne chose et soigner ses blessures aussi, il allait suivre l’homme, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Shota Aizawa, plus connu comme EraserHead, était intrigué par le jeune homme, c’était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu’il voyait quelque chose de similaire. Il le portait sur ses épaules, et comme il s’y attendait, le dénommé Gohan était profondément endormi, un air serein sur le visage.

Le héros était indécis à propos du jeune homme amnésique, il l’avait trouvé si blessé que le fait qu’il soit en vie était déjà un miracle. Il allait garder une cicatrice à vie sur son épaule droite, et plein d’autres partout, mais l’état de son corps était abominable. Ce qu’il avait dû subir était atroce, et Aizawa était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu’il n’avait pas vécu qu’une seule bataille. D’ancienne blessure se trouvait sur son corps, plus discrète, certes, mais présente.

Cet enfant possédait une volonté de fer, bien qu’amnésique et gravement blessé, il avait parcouru des kilomètres à pied pour arriver ici. Shota soupçonnait que le jeune homme était un soldat enfant, il le pensait car il avait un grand courage, normalement un enfant de son âge battu à ce stade serait immensément plus craintif. Non cet enfant était un guerrier, il le sentait.

La route jusqu’à l’hôpital n’était pas particulièrement longue, mais elle le parut lorsque autant de gens observaient l’adolescent sur son dos avec pitié. EraserHead dut même écarter les foules pour marcher. Les gens n’avaient donc que ça à faire, mais ils détachèrent leur attention d’eux lorsqu’ils virent All Might au loin.

C’était pour cela qu’Aizawa n’aimait pas être reconnu par le grand public et préférait travailler de nuit, lorsque la population faisait autre chose. Finalement, il rentra dans le bâtiment d’un blanc immaculé et attendit un médecin.

Normalement, il aurait juste attendu et serait parti travailler, d’autant plus que le soleil commençait à décroître, mais le jeune homme l’intriguait grandement, il voulait en savoir plus. Il resta donc près d’un quart d’heure dans la salle d’attente et grâce à son statut d’héros, un docteur arriva relativement vite. Heureusement que Gohan n’était pas mourant.

Le médecin appela des camarades et ils travaillèrent ensemble à le soigner, Aizawa attendant dans son coin, téléphone à la main. Les actualités parlaient d’All Might et d’Endeavor, classique, mais aussi du renouvellement d’effectif chez UA, la célèbre académie recrutait de nouveaux professeurs pour la filière héroique.

‘’ _UA recrute… je pourrais poser ma candidature pour travailler dans la journée, ça ne m’empêchera pas de travailler le soir. Enseigner, ce serait une toute nouvelle expérience… je vais y réfléchir.’’_ Pensa-il calmement, cela lui apporterait une nouvelle source de rémunération, car à vrai dire, il vivait moyennement avec son salaire. Puisqu’il n’était pas un héros reconnu du grand publique, son importance était négligé par l’état et il ne recevait qu’un salaire tout au plus correct pour son travail.

Finalement, il rangea son téléphone et finit par fermer les yeux, s’endormant paisiblement sur la chaise. Ce fut encore un sommeil sans rêve, sa vie était morne et monotone, rien n’était nouveau, aucune enquête n’avait fait son apparition, aucun super vilain, aucun défi, rien ne pouvant faire bouillir son sang et ses rêves.

‘’Réveillez-vous s’il vous plaît, j’ai des nouvelles à vous apporter.’’ Déclara une petite voix de femme, réveillant le héros de son léger sommeil. L’homme se redressa et fit signe de continuer à l’infirmière.

‘’Mr Aizawa… je vous apporte des nouvelles du jeune homme que vous avez trouvé. Nous l’avons opéré, cependant il gardera des marques à vies, nous n’avons pu agir à temps. Toutefois, notre spécialiste, Mr Ichigawa, a repéré la perte d’un appendice dans le bas du dos, et il travaille à faire repousser le membre grâce à son alter. Nous avons de la chance de l’avoir, il est l’un des plus grands spécialistes des blessures au japon, c’est grâce à lui que le jeune homme ne gardera aucune séquelle trop importante.’’

Shota regarda la femme avec satisfaction, Gohan allait bien, même si le héros s’en doutait, avoir la confirmation était une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cela l’intéressait autant, mais c’était nouveau, il n’avait jamais trouvé un jeune homme solitaire dans un tel état. Il était curieux, et vu le peu de chose qui était arrivé grâce à l’omniprésence d’All Might qui intimidait les vilains, il n’avait pas souvent l’occasion d’aider.

‘’Mais ce n’est pas tout, nous avons fait un test ADN et le résultat est très étrange. Le sang du jeune homme ne correspond à personne de connu, et sa composition est étrange pour un jeune homme paraissant aussi humain. Le docteur Ichigawa soupçonne que cela est dû à l’appendice perdu du jeune homme. Comme nous n’avons rien trouvé sur lui qui pouvait nous indiquer qui il était… Pas de papiers d’identités, pas même de téléphone ou d’un bijoux quelconque à son nom. Nous préférons le garder avec nous, nous allons le garder avec nous et poster un avis de recherche. Nous vous appellerons dès qu’il sera réveillé, nous pensons que vous ferez l’affaire et demander la police serait, selon nous, une surcharge émotionnelle pour lui.’’

‘’Je pense aussi, il m’a dit ne se souvenir de rien, je ne pense pas que le surcharger soit une bonne idée. Je vais aller travailler, voici mon numéro de téléphone, appelez-moi lorsqu’il sera prêt.’’ Dit-il en se levant, prêt à aller au travail.

L’infirmière hocha la tête et EraserHead partit pour épauler la justice, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme se réveille pour discuter avec lui.

A suivre


	2. Nouveau monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan se remet des blessures infligés par Cell, cependant, à son réveil, il ne retrouve aucun visage familier, ni raison de sa présence en ce lieu. Se remettant de ses blessures physique, Gohan va devoir affronter celles plus profondes, plus douloureuses: celles de l'esprit.

Chapitre 2 :

Nouveau monde

Il régnait un grand calme dans cet hôpital peu fréquenté. Avec l’essor des super pouvoir, il y eut une grande vague de rixes entre les individus, et ce partout dans le monde. Désormais, cet hôpital autrefois important, car accueillant de nombreux patient, se retrouvait dans la moyenne. C’était pour le mieux, toutefois il y a quelques jours, un héros nommé EraserHead avait amené un jeune homme, frôlant les dix ans.

Les médecins furent consternés de voir un tel cas, tant de blessure potentiellement mortelle sur une si jeune personne… Le constat fut alarmant, multiples fracture, plaie massive sur l’épaule, et traumatisme crânien selon l’avis de EraserHead, qui fut le seul à parler avec le dénommé ‘’Gohan’’.

Selon lui, il souffrait d’amnésie, certainement dû à ses blessures. Les spécialistes affirmèrent que cela était possible, et qu’il fallait le garder aussi longtemps que possible afin d’estimer au mieux la gravité de la situation.

Et cela ne faisait que six jours qu’il était à l’hôpital, dans un profond sommeil. Un médecin avait utilisé son alter pour forcer un sommeil plus long que prévu afin que ses plaies puissent être pansé et lui donner un repos nécessaire. Le chirurgien en chef, l’un des plus renommé d’Asie, s’occupa de son cas et parvient à le soigner, il ne lui resterait comme séquelle qu’une longue cicatrice sur l’épaule droite et d’autre plus petites sur le reste du corps. Cela dit, le docteur trouva un moyen de récupérer un appendice dans le bas du dos, grâce à son alter spécialisé dans la reconstruction musculaire et osseuse.

Au lendemain du septième jour, l’équipe médicale décida de le réveillé car son sommeil n’était plus prioritaire. Tout les membres de l’équipe ne cessaient de se poser des questions à son sujet et avaient hâte d’avoir des réponses. L’affaire fut relayée par les médias comme un fait divers, mais ne fit pas grand bruit.

Le chirurgien qui l’avait opéré rentra alors dans la chambre, accompagne d’une poignée de collègue, pour le sortir de son coma artificiel…

* * *

La seule chose qu’il ressentit à son réveil fut une douleur infernale à l’épaule, principalement, mais aussi dans tout le reste de son corps, bien que ce fut moindre. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il dû s’acclimater à la blancheur omniprésente, lorsqu’il y fut habitué, il distingua alors l’architecture du lieu. Il s’agissait d’une chambre, avec deux lits, quelques fauteuils, et une télévision accrochée au mur. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce qui le surpris le plus, il y avait à sa gauche quatre personnes en blouse blanche, ils semblaient un peu stressés mais heureux en même temps. Cela troubla l’esprit perdu du jeune homme, qui ne parvenait pas à trouver une raison à sa présence en ce lieux.

Il ne se souvint pas vraiment de comment il avait atterri ici, mais il savait que quelque chose n’était pas normal. Que faisait-il ici, sans ses parents et ses amis ? Ils ne l’auraient jamais laissé seul dans un lieu pareil.

Puis, tout lui revint d’un coup, et la douleur fut infâme, comme si une lame lui avait transpersée les entrailles. Malgré l’état de son corps, il se leva de son lit immédiatement et fixa les personnes devant lui ; il était à l’hôpital. Un homme l’y avait conduit pour qu’il puisse s’y faire soigner.

‘’Du calme, nous sommes vos docteurs.’’ Dit doucement l’un du groupe. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise de le voir se lever aussi vite, mais dans un monde avec des supers pouvoirs, ce n’était pas si choquant.

Gohan les fixa pendant une poignée de seconde, examinant le danger potentiel mais il n’en repéra aucun. Ces gens ne possédaient pas de puissance, du moins pas comme la sienne et ils semblaient pacifique. Peut-être auraient-ils des réponses à ses questions ?

‘’Je m’appelle Son Gohan. Veuillez m’excuser, mais où est-ce que je me trouve exactement ?’’ Demanda-il simplement, véritablement curieux et un peu anxieux.

‘’Nous sommes dans un hôpital en périphérie de Kyoto, l’une des plus grandes villes du Japon…’’ Commença à dire le chirurgien en chef, avant de s’interrompre en voyant le visage abattu de son patient. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux un réel sentiment de peur et d’incompréhension ; les deux allaient toujours de pair.

‘’Kyo…to ? Le Japon ? Mais… mais où suis-je ? Je… Vous… puis-je avoir une carte du monde ?’’ Parvient-il à réclamer, bien qu’avec difficulté. Il se sentait véritablement troublé et ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour obtenir une réponse. Il doutait d’être sur Terre, il connaissait précisément la géographie mondiale, et une ville de cette taille ne devrait pas lui être inconnu.

Les médecins se zyeutèrent puis celui du milieu prit enfin la parole :

‘’Bien sûr. EraserHead, le héro qui vous est venu en aide nous avait prévenu, il semblerait que vous souffriez d’un traumatisme crânien, et possiblement d’une amnésie. Cependant, nous auront besoin de parler plus en détail de vous, de votre pouvoir et de vos blessures à votre arrivée. Nous sommes parvenus à vous soigner, et grâce à mon pouvoir, j’ai réussi à faire repousser un de vos membres perdu, selon toute vraisemblance de longue date.’’

Dans tout ce stress, le jeune métis n’avait pas trouvé le temps d’examiner son état. Il avait mal, mais rien d’insupportable, et la plupart des plaies visibles étaient pansés. Celle de son épaule, qui avait fait barrage pour protéger Végéta, n’était pas encore totalement guérit, mais ça partirait avec le temps. Il devra pendre son mal en patience le temps de trouver un haricot senzu.

Ses yeux descendirent jusqu’à son dos et il repéra un appendice velu perdu depuis bien des années. Sa queue de singe, signe de son appartenance à la race saiyenne, lui avait été arraché durant son combat contre les saiyens, dans sa jeunesse. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il ne pensait pas revoir c’était bien cela. Gohan ne savait trop quoi en songer, était-ce une bonne chose ?

Oui et non. Il récupérait une partie de son anatomie, une partie de sa puissance peut-être, mais la pleine lune… il risquait de se transformer involontairement et de blesser, voire même tuer, et cela il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Garder cette queue impliquait des responsabilités importantes, mais il avait d’autre question à poser à cet instant précis. Il détacha son attention et se concentra sur le médecin qui tenait un petit appareil dans la main, le fils de Goku n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il pouvait s’agir.

L’homme en face de lui toussa, et lui tendit l’appareil. ‘’Voici une carte du monde’’ Ajouta-il avant de se tourner vers son groupe pendant que le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils devant l’écran en verre.

Quel était donc cet objet étrange ? Se demanda-il intérieurement alors qu’il essayait de l’utiliser. Il y avait devant lui une carte avec des continents disparate et plusieurs mers, bien différent de ce qu’il connaissait. Sa planète était composée d’un seul continent, vaste et divers, et d’un seul océan l’entourant. Ce n’était pas sa planète, alors où était-il ? Comment avait-il atterri là ?

Puis soudain, il se souvient de cet étrange portail qui l’avait submergé. Le choc fut tel qu’il ne parvient pas à savoir si sa vague d’énergie avait mit un terme à Cell, ses souvenirs étaient flous, si flous…

‘’Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Je ne sais pas où nous nous trouvons, ni où j’habite, ni où se trouve mes parents... Je suis seul.’’ Dit-il finalement, la peur montant en lui.

‘’C’est bien ce que nous craignions… Vous êtes amnésique, les blessures que vous avez subi aurait tué la plupart des hommes, aussi accroché à la vie qu’ils puissent être, pourtant vous avez marché des kilomètres seul dans la foret avant de trouver notre ville et l’hopital. Vous êtes un miraculé. Un survivant. Vous allez certainement récupérer vos souvenirs dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, pas d’inquiétude. Asseyons-nous pour parler, ce sera mieux.’’

Gohan s’assit sur le lit, extrêmement mal à l’aise, contenant ses larmes et sa peur avec difficulté, mais il ne voulait pas faire honte à ses parents. Il allait régler la crise seul et rentrer chez lui, quelque soit les soucis qui se dresseraient devant lui !

‘’De quoi vous souvenez-vous en dernier ? N’ayez pas peur, je suis là pour vous aider, vous pouvez me parler sans crainte.’’ Tenta de le rassurer le docteur, posant une main sur l’épaule du jeune homme et en lui souriant gentiment.

‘’Je… me souviens de la mort de mon père… ce monstre l’a tué. Il a torturé mes amis…’’ Déclara-il avant de fondre en larmes. La douleur physique qu’il ressentait n’était rien face à celle de son esprit meurtri. C’était trop à prendre d’un coup, et le souvenir de son combat contre Cell ne pouvait pas l’aider à récupérer son calme. Les souvenirs revinrent dans un flou : la mort de C-16, sa transformation, son arrogance et finalement le sacrifice héroïque de son père. ‘’Tout par ma faute, si j’avais été plus rapide et moins arrogant…’’

L’homme en face de lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui laissa le temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même ; il était horrifié d’entendre pareille nouvelle.

Un super vilain avait tué les parents de cet adolescent et il lui réservait très certainement le même sort. Comment Son Gohan avait-il échappé à la mort ? Peut-être que le vilain était persuadé de l’avoir tué, mais comment en être sûr ? Tout cela était réellement inquiétant.

Il s’écoula donc de nombreuses larmes et minutes avant que le jeune homme ne se calme, puis le docteur prit la parole. ‘’Je suis sincèrement désolé, c’est horrible. Prenez le temps qu’il faut pour nous en parler.’’

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, le jeune Son se sentit accabler par le regret. S’il avait été plus intelligent dans sa manière de combattre Cell et qu’il l’avait tué dès qu’il en avait l’occasion, rien de tout cela n’aurait eu lieu.

Mais au-delà de cette immense sensation de douleur se trouvait l’incompréhension ; que faisait-il ici ? Comment et pourquoi un ‘portail’ l’avait envoyé dans ce monde ? Qu’était-il censé faire pour revenir chez lui ? Était-ce même possible ?

Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée, et c’était bien ce qu’il y avait de plus inquiétant. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Rester ici et guérir ? Puis faire quoi ensuite, par où commencer ses recherches ?

‘’ _ça suffit Gohan, cesse d’avoir peur. Rationalise, cherche une_ _solution’’_ Lui aurait dit Piccolo d’un ton dur mais réconfortant à sa façon.

Il avait peur. Il avait mal. Pourtant il se battrait pour retourner chez lui, trouver une solution, il ne devait pas perdre espoir.

Bien, il devait trouver un endroit tranquille, en apprendre plus sur son environnement et trouver des réponses. Une fois les informations importantes en sa possession, il pourra enfin mettre en place un plan pour rentrer. L’image souriante de ses proches lui vint à l’esprit, le blessant durement. Comment allait-il faire seul ?

Son père et Piccolo l’avait entraîné et fait de lui un combattant, un survivant, mais pas un enquêteur. Ces gens ne semblaient pas mauvais, mais où allait-il vivre en attendant le retour ? Manger ne serait pas un problème, la chasse suffirait.

Une pensée des plus effrayante frappa l’arrière de sa conscience : Pourrait-il être coincé ici ? Non…non, il rentrerait chez lui, mais quand ?

‘’Jeune homme, je dois vous dire quelque chose d’important. Si… si vous êtes véritablement seul, et je vous crois, il va falloir vous trouver une nouvelle maison. L’hopital n’en est pas une.’’

‘’Mais où, où vais-je aller ?’’

Le chirurgien grimaça. ‘’Eh bien, il y a plusieurs solutions : L’orphelinat ou l’adoption. Vous êtes trop jeune pour la troisième solution.’’

Bien que curieux par cette fameuse solution, il ne posa aucune question à ce sujet. Que de malheur, déjà qu’il se trouvait seul, sans ses parents, et on lui demandait de faire son deuil et d’aller vivre chez un autre. Comment pourrait-il accepter ? Il ne pouvait pas voir chez un autre ses parents. Il allait rentrer et retrouver son père et sa mère.

L’autre solution serait l’orphelinat. L’idée le fit frissonner et il regarda le médecin avec crainte, il risquait bien d’y aller.

‘’N’ayez pas peur, nous allons vous garder plusieurs jours avec nous pour vérifier votre guérison. Vous avez au moins deux ou trois semaines de repos avant de recouvrer vos pleins moyens. L’état paiera les soins car vous êtes trop jeune. Ensuite, les personnes désirantes adopter viendront vous voir à l’orphelinat. Une réforme du gouvernement aide les parents adoptifs avec les charges, c’est terrible de voir à quel point des êtres pervertis par leurs forces peuvent détruire des vies.’’

Gohan acquiesça, il avait été plus que témoin de la violence que pouvait engendrer la puissance. Tous les monstres qu’il avait combattu auprès de ses amis et de son père lui avait démontré à quel point il était inhumain d’être aussi fort, et à quel point un homme pouvait se transformer en monstre. Les histoires de Trunks lui virent en tête immédiatement, les cyborgs étaient des humains, et non de simple machine programmée à obéir.

Pour que la paix dure, il faut la protéger des êtres mauvais, pervertis par leurs désirs malsains de destructions. Freezer et Cell n’avait aucune véritable raison, seulement un désir de détruire, de tirer profit du malheur des gens. Ils se nourrissent à la source du malheur, ils se nourrissent du mal qu’ils provoquaient. C’est ainsi que vivent les monstres.

Cette réalité ne trouvera aucune fin, remarqua simplement Gohan en soupirant. Il regarda par la fenêtre, s’adossa contre son oreiller et fit face au docteur. Qu’il en soit ainsi, le jeune homme traverserait ces épreuves pour rentrer chez lui. Il devait se rétablir avant toute chose, aucun senzu, ni dendé, ne sera là pour lui offrir ses soins. Il était sur un monde étranger, alors il devait surtout trouver des informations sur la situation actuelle. Il fallait absolument que tout ceci soit plus clair.

‘’Bien’’ Accepta-il à contrecœur, voyant là l’unique solution. Une fois sur place, il pourrait commencer ses recherches, et espérer trouver la solution. Le docteur lui donna ce petit sourire teintée de pitié qui blessa Gohan. Il n’était plus un enfant, il ne l’avait jamais vraiment été, alors voir les gens se comporter comme ça avec lui était gênant.

L e fils de Goku regarda par la fenêtre longuement cependant que le docteur gardait le silence, ce qui n’était pas plus mal. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, peut-être dix, quinze minutes, mais ça n’avait d’importance.

‘’Je vais vous laisser. N’hésitez pas à nous appeler, nous ne serons jamais bien loin de vous.’’

Alors le jeune homme resta alité, regardant par la fenêtre la riche ville de Kyoto et ses beaux paysage urbains. Il se sentait vide et si seul… des fois, il tournait la tête et s’attendait à voir un visage familier, amical. N’importe quoi qui puisse le rassurer et lui dire que tout ira bien, mais ce lieu était si froid que rien ne parvient à le réchauffer. Les couvertures n’était pas froide, elles étaient glaciales.

Le garçon frissonna et retient ses sentiments et émotions, il devait être fort s’il voulait rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Les jours passèrent lentement et il récupérait de ses blessures, bien qu’il ait apprit qu’il garderait une cicatrice à vie sur l’épaule et quelque moins importante sur le reste de son corps. Il recouvrait plutôt bien sa santé, et une semaine s’était déjà déroulé.

Il faisait de léger progrès sur son enquête, ce monde était déroutant, et il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu’il avait vu et entendu. Son docteur, avec qui il avait rempli des documents officiels à son sujet, lui avait alors parlé des alters. Les pouvoirs que possédaient de nombreuse personne à la naissance, ce qui était fascinant. S’il allait mieux, il n’aurait pas hésiter à faire des recherches à ce sujet.

Lorsque le docteur partait, après avoir passé une petite heure avec lui, voire deux, il regardait la télévision et les programmes diffusé. S’il y en avait bien un de récurrent, ça concernait All Might, le plus grand de tous les héros. Gohan admettait volontiers que l’homme avait du charisme à revendre et qu’il semblait plutôt fort, même si son style de combat était affreusement bâclé à ses yeux d’expert dans les arts martiaux.

Si jamais ce fameux All Might croisait quelqu’un avec la même force physique mais qui possédait une meilleure technique que lui, il avait fort à parier qu’il perdrait le duel dans la minute. Ce qui était inquiétant puisqu’il était censé protéger le monde entier des plus grandes menaces. D’ailleurs, l’homme était introuvable selon les médias, il était, selon certaines sources, en vacances ou avec sa maîtresse.

Sincèrement, tout les programmes étaient affreusement ennuyeux et il fallait s’accrocher pour en retirer la moindre information de valeur, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait. Il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas quitter cet hôpital, il devait donc faire avec les moyens du bord. Même s’il pouvait partir, ce qu’il pouvait dans le fond, où irait-il ? Qu’est-ce que ça changerait à sa situation ?

Aujourd’hui n’allait pas être plus passionnant, mais le docteur l’avait prévenue qu’il aurait de la visite. Le héros qui l’avait ‘sauvé’ venait prendre de ses nouvelles, ce qui, bien sûr, avait mis Gohan mal-à-l’aise. C’était à peine s’il parvenait à comprendre où il se trouvait, qu’un homme venait le questionner à propos de sa personne.

Mais si cet homme était comme son docteur, alors il ne craignait pas grand-chose. Le fils de Goku se souvenait que très peu de son ‘sauveur’, il se souvenait avoir longuement marché, blessé et seul, rien de plus.

Les heures défilèrent sans signe marquant autre que la chute inexorable du soleil et de l’arrivé de la lune. Lune qui terrifiait le saiyan. La moindre erreur de sa part et des centaines, des milliers, d’innocent périrait par sa faute, ce qui lui créait des petite crises d’angoisse à chaque fois que la nuit venait.

Le docteur l’avait remarqué et il avait mentit en disant que ça concernait ses horribles souvenirs, ce qui n’était qu’une demi vérité. Ses souvenirs revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit et sa culpabilité l’enfonçait au plus bas, mais l’idée qu’il puisse perdre le contrôle et tuer des honnêtes gens était tout simplement abominable.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de retirer cet appendice, c’était symbolique. Ça disait de lui qu’il était un saiyan et montrait son passé, s’il la retirait, ce serait comme admettre qu’il abandonnait tout espoir. Cette queue de singe était la seule marque qui le raccrochait au passé, avec sa cicatrice sur l’épaule. Sans ça… il aurait l’impression de ne plus être le même.

C’était un étrange sentiment, mais autant qu’il détestait cette queue, il la chérissait aussi et apprenait à la contrôler. Ce qui était compliqué, mais une bonne distraction pour oublier le temps qui passe.

Chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, une petite voix à l’intérieur de lui murmurait : ‘’tu ne pourras pas gagner ce conflit’’. ‘’tu vas te transformer en monstre, comme Cell ou Freezer. Tu n’es pas différent d’eux, toi qui est responsable de la mort de ton père.’’

Alors il pleurait longuement, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Par moment, il voulait tout lâcher, se rappelant de sa pauvre condition, il avait beau se motiver en se disant qu’il n’était plus un enfant, c’était faux ; il était le fils de Goku et Chichi, et sans eux il se trouvait si seul.

Rien ne lui semblait familier, et c’est dans cet hôpital froid qu’il guérissait, entouré de parfait inconnus. Tout d’un coup, un visiteur s’annonça. Il devait être dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures, le service repas ne passerait que dans un certain temps encore et le docteur devait être rentré chez lui. Qui était-ce ?

‘’Rentrez.’’ Dit-il, vigilant et se préparant à tout affrontement.

La porte s’ouvrit, dévoilant un grand homme tout de noir vêtu, les yeux secs et le teint blafard. Il portait une longue écharpe blanche qui cachait tout le bas de son visage, mais Gohan pu y lire un mince sourire se former ses traits épuisés. C’était Shota Aizawa, autrement connu sous le nom de EraserHead, l’homme qui lui avait porté secours et amené ici.

‘’Bonjour’’ Déclara poliment le héros. ‘’Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Shota Aizawa, mais mon nom de héro est EraserHead.’’

‘’Je me souviens de vous, mes souvenirs sont un peu vagues concernant ce jour précis, mais oui je n’ai pas oublié votre visage ni le fait que vous m’ayez rendu service. Je vous en remercie.’’ Dit Gohan en se redressant légèrement, puis il pointa une chaise en bois non loin du lit pour que le héro puisse s’assoir. La discussion pourrait durer longtemps.

‘’Je t’en prie. Je suis venu pour te parler de l’état dans lequel je t’ai trouvé, je veux que tu me dise tout ce que sais pour que je puisse mener une enquête et trouvé le vilain qui t’a blessé aussi gravement. Je peux t’aider si tu me dis tout ce que tu sais.’’ Déclara Aizawa lentement tout en analysant chaque geste du jeune homme en face de lui, il se dit alors que ça ne serait pas facile lorsqu’il aperçu son regard dur et froid.

Le sang-mêlé ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il n’avait pas dit grand-chose au médecin et il avait espéré que les choses resterait là où il les avait laissés. Ce ne serait visiblement pas le cas, alors comment annoncer à cet homme que faire une enquête ne servirait à rien puisqu’il ne venait même pas de ce monde. Partager cette information le ferait passer pour un fou, il devait se taire et avancer seul, il pourrait le faire, ce n’était pas comme si Aizawa pourrait l’aider de quelques façons.

Cell l’avait blessé, tué son père et torturé ses amis. C’était simple pour lui, mais dans ce monde, son pire ennemi n’a jamais existé, du moins à sa connaissance. Le monde semblait dans une paix très prospère et les gens ne semblait pas avoir connu de crise importante depuis bien longtemps, car un homme volant une supérette était considéré comme un super vilain selon les informations qu’il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Il en aurait définitivement entendu parlé si Cell avait existé dans cet… endroit.

‘’Tu peux parler, quoique tu ais fais tu n’as rien à craindre à craindre aux yeux de la loi. Le docteur m’a dit qu’un vilain t’a fait du mal.’’

Gohan soupira et jeta un coup d’œil à la fenêtre, il aimerait tellement partir, et il le pouvait, mais ce serait si lâche et vain, ça ne le mènerait à rien. Que pouvait-il dire à ce ‘héro’ pour qu’il puisse être tranquille ?

Il fixa l’homme blafard dans les yeux et une sorte d’ambiance assez lourde s’installa, il ne voulait pas donner de réponse, mais l’autre en voulait ; ils étaient coincé tant que l’un d’entre eux n’abandonnait pas. Le fils de Goku ne voulait en aucun cas parler de ce qu’il avait vécu et de l’immense perte qui le rongeait de l’intérieur. Tant qu’il n’y pensait pas, il avait l’impression d’être sous médicament, rien ne le touchait vraiment mais il ne ressentait rien, le temps passait dans un étrange flux et c’était tout ce qu’il demandait en échange de ne pas avoir à y penser. Pourtant ses cauchemars, chaque nuit, le lui rappelait durement, qu’il ne pouvait pas fuir son passé et tout ce qu’il avait vécu.

Aizawa ne pourra jamais l’aider comme il l’espérait, jamais cet homme ne pourrait l’aider à retrouver ses parents et ses amis… s’ils étaient encore en vie. Il n’avait pas vu Cell être emporté par le portail qui l’avait amené ici, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Cell était en vie, et où qu’il soit, cela le terrifiait.

‘’Je…’’ commença-il avec les yeux éteint et le ton contenant ses émotions naissantes. ‘’Je ne veux pas en parler, c’est trop dur.’’

Le héro ne dit rien et fixa le jeune homme, il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait pu vivre, mais c’était grave. Le garçon semblait marqué psychologiquement par ce qu’il avait vécu, et il y avait fort à parier qu’il ne s’ouvrirait pas avant longtemps. Pourtant, Aizawa avait besoin de réponse le plus vite possible, si le vilain qui avait blessé Son Gohan était encore en activité, il devait obtenir des informations pour son enquête. ‘’Prends ton temps. Commence par ce qui te semble le plus important.’’

Le fils de Goku ne pouvait dire l’exact vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir. S’il disait la vérité, il serait perçu comme un fou, un malade qui devrait être soigné. Et s’il devait être soigné, il ne pourrait pas se déplacer pour glaner des informations, et donc savoir pourquoi il était ici. Il allait devoir… se débrouiller. Il inspira et une image de ses parents souriants lui apparu.

‘’Le vilain s’appelait Cell, il voulait tuer mon père et mes amis, il cherchait à affronter les guerriers les plus puissants de la planète.’’ Dit-il doucement, peu confiant.

Aizawa haussa un sourcil, mais ne sembla pas particulièrement choqué. Les vilains pouvaient se montrer très violents et n’agissaient pas forcément avec des raisons bien établis. Plusieurs héros moururent simplement parce qu’un méchant voulait juste massacrer des civils. Toutefois, Aizawa remarqua que le jeune homme employait l’imparfait, ce qui signifiait certaines choses. ‘’Que s’est-il passé ?’’

Gohan trembla, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, le souvenir était encore très frais. Peut être qu’un autre héro se serait montré plus compatissant, mais EraserHead devait obtenir des informations au plus vite pour empêcher d’autres tragédies telles que celle de Gohan et de sa famille. Le héro ne bougea pas de son siège, se sentant légèrement mal de devoir forcer le garçon.

‘’Il… Cell et mon père se sont battus, mais mon père n’a pas pu le vaincre. Il m’a passé le relais parce qu’il savait que je pouvais le vaincre.’’

Surprise, dégoût, et finalement incompréhension furent les premières impressions de Shouta, qui commença à noter précieusement les informations dans son carnet. Il avait obtenu beaucoup d’informations clés pour son enquête, mais il ne savait pas s’il devait continuer à interroger Gohan, il pourrait se refermer.

Cependant, le métis inspira longuement et fixa son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Ses yeux emplis par la souffrance et le regret. Shouta avait connu plusieurs tragédies au long de sa vie et de sa carrière, mais ce regard le marquerait toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le garçon, pas s’il était blessé à ce point.

‘’Je… je n’ai pas pu trouver la force de combattre Cell, j’avais trop peur. Mais… mais il a blessé mes amis et mon père devant mes yeux. Il a même tué un de mes amis...’’

Les éléments se goupillaient pour le héro. Un vilain ayant une rancune pour la famille du jeune homme et voulant semer le chaos avait attaqué Gohan et sa famille, avec des amis. Ce qui signifiait qu’il avait sciemment attaqué durant un rassemblement. Il a même tué sous les yeux du garçon : torture psychologique. Un frison remonta tout le long de son corps et de son âme fatigués. C’était absolument horrible. Il se força à sourire à Gohan, mais il n’y avait aucune joie.

‘’Je… j’ai combattu Cell et j’ai pris le dessus. J’étais en colère, et je voulais le faire souffrir comme il avait fait souffrir ceux que j’aime. J’ai été trop arrogant et c’est à cause de moi si mon père est mort.’’ Souffla Gohan, se livrant totalement à l’inconnu, peut-être parce qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix, peut-être parce qu’il ne pouvait plus supporter la solitude.

Aizawa posa une main sur l’épaule du garçon, il ne savait pas grand-chose encore, mais il ne pouvait pas être de la faute du fils si le père était mort. La certitude dans la voix de la victime l’effraya silencieusement, que pouvait-il donc faire ?

Son sembla rassembler tout son courage et regarda le héro en face de lui, l’homme ne paraissait plus si intimidant qu’à son arrivée. Un silence s’installa pendant plusieurs minutes, et Eraserhead commença à bouger, pensant qu’il n’obtiendrait plus d’informations pour l’instant. Il en savait déjà beaucoup plus qu’au début.

Seulement, au bout de quelque pas, le garçon se leva et attrapa l’arrière de son costume, surprenant Shouta. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Gohan ne bouge à nouveau, ni même ne lui parle. Il se retourna et il le vit l’analyser du regard.

‘’Cell a tué mon père. Et j’ai tué Cell.’’

Malgré lui, Aizawa hoqueta, choqué par la dernière révélation. Il avait comprit depuis le début que le père était mort au combat, mais que le fils ait tué le vilain le surprit. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, et il resta mortellement silencieux pendant une dizaine de seconde avant de rassembler son souffle.

Le garçon avait tué, et il avait vu la mort. Bien trop pour une personne de son âge, bien trop à supporter pour la plupart des gens, d’ailleurs. Et il avait été seul pendant des semaines dans cet hôpital, se remémorant sûrement les terribles événements. ‘’Ça va aller.’’ Murmura-il avec plus de volonté qu’il ne pensait.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient rassemblés, il n’en manquait plus qu’une : comment le garçon avait-il atteint la ville, et comment le combat n’avait pas été repéré par un héro quelconque ?

‘’Tu ne risques rien, tu es en sécurité ici.’’

Son relâcha sa prise et soupira lourdement, les derniers mots semblèrent le calmer, ou à tout le moins le reposer un minimum. Le garçon regarda par la fenêtre, puis il pleura, soudainement, la façade se brisa. La force et la volonté était impressionnante, le fait qu’il ait tout raconté malgré la souffrance montrait une détermination inhabituelle chez un enfant de dix ans. Shouta ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas si un contact physique aiderait à soulager la souffrance. Seul le temps soulagerai le temps.

Aizawa haïssait les vilains depuis son plus jeune âge, encore plus lorsqu’il devient un héro, mais certains d’entre eux agissaient selon des codes, des valeurs, certes erronés, mais ils étaient compréhensible. Ce Cell n’était pas compréhensible, il était un monstre qui avait fait souffrir un enfant et l’avait rendu orphelin.

Il avait tellement de question à poser à l’enfant, mais il ne parvient pas à articuler. L’atmosphère incroyablement lourde l’en empêcha, pourtant il voulait aider le garçon. D’un autre côté, le vilain était considéré comme mort, selon le seul témoin, et creuser plus loin pourrait s’avérer extrêmement dangereux pour la santé mentale du jeune homme. L’affaire serait sûrement classé après son rapport, mais l’avenir du garçon semblait incertain.

‘’Que va-il se passer maintenant ?’’ Demanda Gohan, essuyant ses larmes et forçant son visage à paraître confiant et sûr de lui.

Malgré la souffrance et l’interrogatoire, il se montra fort, confirmant Shouta dans ses pensées antérieur. Ce garçon avait connu une enfance hors du commun, il avait certainement connu d’autre combat que contre ce Cell. Il avait certainement été éduqué pour devenir un futur combattant.

‘’Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais mener mon enquête et faire mon rapport. Tu ne risque rien.’’

Un nouveau silence, plus léger cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme semblait allégé et plus serein. On pouvait toujours lire la douleur et la peur dans ses yeux, mais c’était amoindri comparé à son arrivée. Aizawa sourit faiblement au garçon et se jura de revenir voir comment il allait plus tard, après avoir un peu avancé. Il avait encore besoin de quelques informations, mais le plus important était désormais connus.

Gohan retourna à son lit, grimaçant lorsqu’il s’assit. La blessure à l’épaule semblait encore douloureuse. Il regarda le héro, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

‘’Merci Gohan.’’ Commença gentiment Shouta avant de demander : ‘’Veux-tu que je te rendes visite plus tard ?’’

Le garçon semblait incertain, il ne le montra pas directement, mais en tant que héro formé à UA, eraserhead pouvait remarquer les plus infimes micro-expression. ‘’Pour l’enquête ?’’

Évidemment, il ne semblait pas du tout à l’aise de reparler de son passé, ce qui était compréhensible, au vu du traumatisme important que c’était. Effectivement, il souhaitait revenir pour obtenir quelques informations complémentaires, mais peut-être aussi pour simplement mieux connaître le garçon.

La société était cruelle, et le jeune risquait de se retrouver seul dans un orphelinat, qui sait combien de temps exactement ? Peut-être des mois, des années ? Il avait besoin de quelqu’un sur qui compter. Aizawa ne pouvait cependant pas mentir complètement, il reviendrait aussi pour en savoir plus, mais ce n’était pas tout. ‘’Pas uniquement pour ça.’’

Son le jugea du regard mais il cessa de douter rapidement. ‘’D’accord.’’

‘’Bien. Au revoir, Gohan.’’ Déclara-il en se déplaçant vers la porte d’entrée.

‘’Au revoir.’’

Aizawa sortit de la pièce, pensif.

* * *

Gohan se permit de soupirer lorsqu’il quitta la pièce, au début il ne savait quoi faire ni quoi dire. Mais il avait décidé de faire confiance au héro, il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais il l’avait juste fait. Quelque chose ressemblait à Piccolo en lui, son énergie dégageait les mêmes ondes, dures mais amicales.

Rapidement il se retrouva à déclarer la plupart de son histoire, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement, après tout, il avait déjà déclarer au médecin une petite partie de son histoire. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, du moins pas totalement. Il avait bien sûr garder le silence sur le portail étrange qui l’avait amené dans ce monde. Il aurait été prit pour un fou.

Durant la conversation, Gohan comprit qu’il fallait mieux avouer le tout pour que Aizawa prenne note et ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Il chercherait évidemment à en savoir plus sur l’identité de ses parents et de ses amis, mais c’était inévitable à ce stade. Il devrait se débrouiller au moment voulu, il n’avait pas vraiment d’autre choix.

Avouer avoir tué Cell fut compliqué, d’une part parce qu’il n’était pas persuadé que c’était réellement le cas. Il était possible que la création du docteur Géro ne soit pas mort puisque leur duel de Kamehameha n’avait pas prit fin lorsque le portail l’emporta loin de là.

D’autre part, parce qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’allait penser Eraserhead de lui, il le verrait peut-être comme un monstre. Il avait eu extrêmement peur, mais il fallait le dire comme ça le héro considérerait l’histoire comme bouclé. Gohan espérait que s’il n’y avait plus de vilain, il n’y aurait plus d’enquête. C’était naïf, mais il était un enfant déboussolé entouré d’inconnu.

Gohan se coucha dans son lit et fixa le plafond pendant un long moment. Il ne savait pas ce que l’avenir lui réservait, il ne savait pas quand il allait être libre, quand il allait pouvoir obtenir des informations sur ce monde. Il ne savait pas quand il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Pouvait-il même rentrer chez lui ?

Inutile de préciser que Gohan n’a pas dormit une seule minute cette nuit là.

* * *

De l’autre côté de la ville, au milieu de la nuit.

Voir la ville depuis les hauteurs était un plaisir rare, un de ceux que Eraserhead appréciait le plus. Il guettait le moindre crime dans cette partie de la ville, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Plusieurs heures s’étaient déroulées depuis son entretient avec le fils de Goku, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à accepter totalement la tragédie.

Il avait pitié du garçon, ce qu’il avait vécu était monstrueux, et il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour l’aider. Il ne pouvait même pas arrêter le garçon pour apporter une tranquillité d’esprit à Gohan parce qu’il était déjà mort. La famille du jeune homme avait été exterminés, purement et simplement, et il se retrouvait seul à l’hôpital, pleurant ses pertes. Shouta espérait que le jeune homme pourrait un jour passer à autre chose dans sa vie, faire son deuil, et trouver le bonheur. Mais cela n’arriverait pas avant bien longtemps.

Au moins une décennie ou deux pourrait être nécessaire pour une telle chose, et ce avec un soutient important. Le garçon avait besoin d’une famille, de gens sur qui compter, à minima, sinon il risquerait de mal tourner. Au pire, il s’isolerait de la société et vivrait malheureux. Au pire, il pourrait devenir violent et chasser tous les vilains pour s’apporter une vengeance.

Le jeune homme semblait relativement calme malgré sa tragédie et il semblait tenir le coup. Bien sûr, il souffrait, beaucoup même, mais le fait était qu’il avait réussi à en parler à Eraserhead et à confier une grande partie de son histoire, assez pour combler les trous dans son enquête.

Pourtant, il ne pensait pas que c’était la fin de tout cela. Ce n’était que le début. Maintenant, il fallait s’occuper de lui, veiller sur sa sécurité. Aizawa ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur l’état du jeune homme, s’était son devoir de le garder à l’œil. C’était pour cela qu’il avait demandé à Gohan s’il pouvait lui rendre visite plus tard, pour s’assurer qu’il irait bien.

Pour s’assurer qu’il aurait un avenir viable, parce qu’il n’était pas trop tard pour s’en assurer.

Shouta soupira et regarda la vie nocturne depuis le toit de la maison. Un cri lointain attira son attention, il devait agir.

* * *

Six jours plus tard.

‘’ _Tout va bien maintenant ! Parce que je suis là !’’_ Déclara la voix puissante d’All Might depuis la télévision. Gohan regarda fasciné le documentaire parlant du plus grand des héros, le symbole de la paix. Nul doute que son père et lui s’entendraient comme des frères, ce qui suffisait pour aimer et respecter l’homme.

Goku n’avait beau pas être le crayon le plus aiguiser de la trousse, il était celui avec les plus belles valeurs. Son père était un exemple à suivre, au moins à ce niveau là. Il aurait aimé ce monde et ses héros, protégeant les innocents.

Gohan était très curieux du système héroïque en place au japon, il trouvait cela formidable que des gens protègent ceux ayant besoin de l’être. C’était de bonnes personnes, et Gohan espérait au fond de lui que les gens puissent le voir de la même manière s’il les aidait. Pour l’instant c’était impossible.

L’hôpital empêchait toute sortie, considérant que son état ne le permettait pas encore, et qu’il devait se reposer. Pourtant, il se trouvait en pleine forme, si on lui demandait son avis. Il avait encore mal à l’épaule, et selon le médecin, il se rétablissait plus vite que prévu, mais il lui restait encore deux semaines avant de pouvoir l’utiliser normalement et avec une douleur minime.

Concernant ses autres blessures, ce n’était rien de vraiment grave, bien qu’elles resteraient à vie comme marque de sa bataille contre Cell. Hormis celle de son épaule, il dénombrait seize coupures et plaies cicatrisant, la plupart au niveau de son torse et de son dos, et une paire sur ses jambes. Une bonne parties d’entre elles ne lui causaient plus beaucoup de douleur.

Toutefois, sa queue de singe l’inquiétait. C’était plutôt agréable de pouvoir vivre avec, mais il ne parvenait pas bien à la contrôler, c’était encore trop sauvage. Heureusement qu’il se couchait encore très tôt et ne regardait jamais la lune, il craignait trop de perdre le contrôle et de se transformer en Ozaru. Néanmoins, il avait bon espoir de s’en sortir et de parvenir à un contrôle avec un peu de temps.

‘’ _Voici plus de vingt ans que All Might nous protège et veille sur nous. Depuis ce jour, il est considéré comme le symbole de la paix et de la justice, qui protège le japon des vilains.’’_ Déclara la voix féminine de la journaliste. C’était reposant aux oreilles de Gohan d’entendre qu’un homme protégeait tous ces gens, il avait pour le héro un grand respect.

C’était surtout reposant de ne pas penser à Cell et à sa famille. Le sourire de l’homme lui permettait momentanément d’oublier sa souffrance et de ne se concentrer que sur son sourire brillant.

Le temps passait ainsi pour lui, il se réveillait tôt le matin, il regardait la télé, mangeait un bout, discuter avec le docteur, puis il se couchait. Les choses étaient rythmés, simples et sans changement. C’était bienvenue pour lui. Il avait du mal à dormir, ses souvenirs ne cessant de le hanter, le sourire cruel de Cell et la mort de son père… parfois il voyait sa mère, il se voyait lui annoncer qu’elle ne verrait plus jamais son mari. Puis il se réveillait en pleurs, fixant douloureusement les murs blancs et uniformes, étranges à son monde.

Quelques heures passèrent, c’était vers quinze heures. Quelqu’un toqua à la porte. Ce n’était pas l’horaire du docteur. Gohan se leva péniblement, coupant le son de la télévision, et se rendit jusqu’à la porte. Il regarda la poignée avec dépit, qui que ce soit, il souhaitait vraiment qu’il parte vite. Il ouvrit d’un coup, rencontrant les yeux blasé d’Aizawa.

‘’Bonjour Gohan. Puis-je entrer ?’’ Demanda-il après quelque seconde de silence.

‘’Oui, bien sûr.’’ Bafouilla-il avant de se souvenir de ses manières. Il s’inclina poliment et salua l’homme. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment le voir, le souvenir de la discussion remontant instantanément à la surface.

‘’J’ai discuté avec ton docteur en arrivant. Il m’a dit que tu serais libéré d’ici deux semaines. Est-ce exact ?’’ Demanda-il en s’asseyant sur le siège en bois à côté de son lit.

‘’Oui, il pense que j’ai trop mal pour me déplacer.’’ Répondit simplement Son, s’asseyant à son tour sur son lit.

Aizawa examina rapidement son état physique et haussa les épaules. ‘’Qu’en penses-tu ?’’

Une bien étrange question, il n’était pas venu pour discuter de son enquête ? Gohan prit cela avec grande joie, il n’avait pas la moindre envie d’en parler, alors il se contenta de répondre négligemment à la question. ‘’J’ai encore mal, mais j’ai hâte de sortir. Je pense que je peux marcher, courir même, sans trop de problème. C’est mon épaule qui me fait mal.’’

‘’Ah, intéressant. Vois-tu, je commence ma patrouille à 23 heures. Voudrais-tu sortir, ne serait-ce que pour te balader ?’’

La proposition était pour le moins inattendu, mais il ne pouvait pas la refuser. Il avait enfin une occasion de voir la ville, de se balader un peu. Sortir de cet endroit semblait libérateur. ‘’Oui !’’ S’exclama-il, bienheureux, avant de se rendre compte d’un petit détail des plus gênant. ‘’Euh… je n’ai pas de vêtement à mettre.’’

à cela, Shouta se contenta de sourire, et il sortit de son sac, passé inaperçu, quelques habits discrets. La tenue était basique, mais le geste était appréciable. Un acte si gentil et désintéressé qu’il fit sourire Gohan. ‘’Prends-les. Habille-toi et on part, j’ai l’autorisation, tant qu’on rentre avant 21 heures, nous sommes tranquille.’’

Visiblement, aujourd’hui était une excellente journée. Il pourrait enfin se changer et enfiler une tenue décente. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Shouta faisait cela, mais c’était clairement quelque chose que le fils de Goku n’oublierait pas d’aussitôt.

Gohan prit les vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La chemise était simple, noir à manche courte. Le pantalon était bleu ciel, d’une texture étrangère, qu’il apprendra plus tard comme étant un jean. Les chaussures était des baskets blanches et rouges avec des motifs simples mais plutôt élégants.

Se regardant dans le miroir, il ne se trouva pas trop mal. Les habits étaient un peu lâches, mais ainsi, ça ne touchait pas son épaule meurtrie. Ce qui était une nouvelle très agréable. Ses cheveux avait poussé depuis son arrivée ici, et il ressemblait encore plus à son père. Les mêmes traits, mêmes cheveux et mêmes yeux. La vue était presque douloureuse. Heureusement qu’il ne portait pas une tenue orange…

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, ne s’attardant aucunement sur son reflet plus longtemps. Eraserhead semblait s’être changer aussi, une tenue toujours aussi noir, mais il ne portait pas ses bandelettes blanches autour du coup. Une tenue civile donc. Gohan se posa alors des questions sur les costumes, mais il les garda en respect pour l’instant, ne voulant pas importuner l’homme.

Ils trouvèrent la sortie de l’hôpital rapidement, mais Gohan analysa en détail le chemin et chaque détails, de façon à avoir un aperçu clair du bâtiment. C’était toujours bon à prendre. Aizawa gardait un œil sur lui, il s’en rendit rapidement compte, mais c’était un regard bienveillant. L’énergie de l’homme était amicale, bien qu’il pouvait déceler une certaine pression. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Qu’importe, ne pas voir les mêmes murs blancs était une véritable bénédiction à ses yeux. Alors qu’ils passaient la porte coulissante, donnant lieu à un petit parc, puis débouchant sur la sortie de l’hôpital, Gohan décida de rompre le silence pourtant confortable.

‘’Alors, où allons-nous ?’’

Shouta se tourna vers lui et sortit des clefs de sa poche. ‘’Nous allons faire une balade en voiture dans la ville, puis nous irons manger un bout au resto. Ça te fera sortir un peu d’ici et voir la ville.’’

Merveilleux, génial ! Pensa joyeusement le garçon en restant proche de l’homme, admirant le parking et les voitures. C’était étrange, les voitures avaient des roues, ce qui signifiaient qu’elles ne flottaient pas…

Finalement, ils atteignirent une voitures noire, décidément la couleur fétiche du héro, et il lui fit signe de s’installer. Il rentra rapidement dans la voiture, maîtrisant sa force pour ne pas arracher la poignée, ce qui lui demanda un contrôle assez fou. Un souvenir remonta, son père et sa mère assis à l’avant de la voiture familial, peu de temps avant le Cell Game. Aussi réconfortant que ce soit, il repoussa cependant ce souvenir, ne souhaitant pas que son aimable, espérait-il, ami, ne le remarque.

Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, discutant de la ville et de ses infrastructures. Gohan trouvait la ville de Kyoto magnifique, bien que très clairement différente d’une mégalopole de son monde, il retrouvait certains motifs communs. Cette ville ressemblait à la capitale de l’ouest, qu’il avait visité une paire de fois dans le passé avec son père.

D’immenses bâtiments étaient regroupés en certains quartiers, ‘’commerçant’’ avait répondu rapidement Aizawa lorsqu’il lui demandait. Les routes étaient larges et des centaines de gens les prenaient, se bousculant, visiblement pour rentrer chez eux. Leur agitation contrastait avec la quiétude apparente de la ville.

Après avoir visité un quartier historique, certes rapidement et depuis la voiture, ils s’arrêtèrent en périphérie de la ville. Aizawa gara sa voiture et pointa le restaurant devant lui. ‘’C’est un restaurant, buffet à volonté. Je t’invite.’’ Dit-il simplement, souriant légèrement. Ne décelant aucune tromperie, Gohan sauta sur l’occasion de s’empiffrer, toutefois, il montra un peu de décence au pas de la porte.

‘’Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire… je mange beaucoup.’’ Admit-il en se grattant l’arrière de sa tête en se souvenant des remarques des aides soignants. Il leur avait expliqué, un peu mal-à-l’aise qu’il avait besoin de beaucoup manger.

L’adulte haussa un sourcil, clairement non inquiet. Il ignorait à quel point sa surprise allait être grande… ‘’Oui, commande ce que tu veux.’’

Il n’était pas un héro très populaire, de ce fait il n’avait pas une immense salaire comme les héros stars, mais c’était assez pour vivre convenablement, d’autant plus qu’il avait beaucoup travaillé ce mois-ci pour évacuer ses pensées. Il ne craignait pas pour son porte-feuille.

Le sourire étincelant que lui donna le jeune homme l’illumina, le rendant un peu heureux de le voir sourire. Il avait seulement vu de la tristesse, du regret, et un peu de colère, durant leur première interview. Il était heureux de le voir satisfait à l’idée d’un bon repas. Poussant la porte d’entrée, il se surprit à sourire un peu plus fort qu’à l’accoutumé.

‘’Génial !’’Cria-il presque de joie en le suivant dans le restaurant. Ils s’assirent un peu en retrait des autres clients, ce qui était une bonne chose, Gohan n’aimait trop la foule en ce moment, et… c’était le quotidien d’Aizawa.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement de sujets banaux pour l’un, mais incroyable et rafraîchissant pour l’autre. Durant ces quelques minutes avant de manger, Shouta remarqua que le garçon semblait joyeux, un sourire plus enfantin gravant ses traits bien trop matures. Le garçon discutait et s’exclamait sur chaque bâtiment, s’interrogeant sur chaque marque de voiture qu’il avait vu sur le parking. La réserve qu’il avait au début de la sortie semblait s’en aller, et Shouta prit cela comme un bon signe.

Il était clair que le garçon avait besoin de voir autre chose que l’hôpital, c’était comme si tout ce qu’il voyait était nouveau, surprenant et original. Il s’étonna même de l’apparence de quelques clients, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient étrangement grand ou musclé (plus qu’il ne l’imaginait possible).

‘’Allons nous servir.’’ Dit-il avec une fatigue feinte, ne voulant pas montrer qu’il trouvait l’enthousiasme agréable.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet, et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Gohan saisit sept assiettes et les remplis entièrement de tout ce qu’il pouvait trouver. En seulement vingt seconde, il fit ses choix et ramena le tout jusqu’à la table, à l’autre bout du restaurant. Shouta fut choqué à la fois par la quantité de nourriture qu’il aurait à payer plus tard, et aussi, surtout, par la vitesse de déplacement du jeune homme.

Le pire étant qu’il le voyait comme se retenir pour ne pas aller trop vite… Ne tardant pas à prendre sa part, il retourna à la table, ne montrant pas sa surprise. Ce qu’il vit le fit écarquiller les yeux, une aubaine pour lui… il n’avait jamais vu un être humain manger autant en si peu de temps !!!

Gohan, avec une adresse admirable, poussait tout ce qu’il pouvait dans sa bouche, maîtrisant les baguettes sans la moindre difficulté. Shouta s’assit, et c’est seulement grâce à des années d’entraînement, qu’il parvient à garder son calme. Il fit comme si ce n’était rien, ne voulant surtout pas blesser le jeune homme, et mangea sa part.

Les autres clients regardèrent, bouches-bées, l’incroyable (et bruyant) spectacle, ce qu’essaya d’ignorer du mieux qu’il pouvait le pauvre Shouta. Gohan quant à lui, passait un très bon moment, savourant tout ce qu’il pouvait. La nourriture de l’hôpital n’était pas quelque chose qu’il jugeait agréable, juste correct dans le meilleur des cas. Ces plats étaient bons, nouveaux et délicieux, bien que rien ne puisse égaler les recettes de sa mère et les barbecues de son père.

Après deux minutes de régalades, où les saveurs se marièrent dans son palais, il empila la septième et dernière assiette sur une pile impressionnante. Le tout devant un public médusé. Le garçon se tapota le ventre, content, avant de regarder Aizawa avec un sourire illuminant la pièce. ‘’Merci !’’

Le pro héro avait regardé la scène, n’osant pas toucher son assiette, il avait vu bien des choses, du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, mais même sept ans en tant que professionnel ne l’avait pas habitué à une telle vue. Il rendit un mince sourire à l’expression de Gohan, serrant avec tristesse son portefeuille. C’était peut-être un buffet à volonté, mais ils comptaient quand-même un supplément si une certaine quantité était dépassé. C’était clairement le cas.

‘’Je t’en prie...’’ Marmonna-il avant de toucher à sa part, bien plus tranquillement que Gohan.

Le garçon se leva d’un bond, surprenant le pro, puis il se dirigea vers le buffet, un sourire gravé sur ses traits. Avant même qu’Aizawa ne puisse faire quelque chose, son invité était dors et déjà en train d’empiler ce qu’il n’avait pas pu déguster lors de son précédent passage. Les gens s’esclaffèrent de rire, ne pouvant se retenir. La scène était en effet assez drôle, mais pas pour la porte monnaie du héro.

Avant même qu’il ne finisse sa maigre assiette, Gohan revient avec dix nouvelles, souriant tellement fort que Shouta ne parvient pas à le réprimander.

‘’Wouah, j’ai hâte de tester ce qui reste après celles-là !’’ Plaisanta joyeusement Gohan avant de tout dévorer. C’était un véritable massacre culinaire, et bien que le garçon se tenait très bien en société, lorsqu’il s’agissait de manger, il n’était plus le même. Bien qu’il ne se soit pas tâché tout le long du repas.

Alors que Shouta se resservait une seconde assiette, il remarqua que Gohan avait fait tomber une boulette de viande, et avant même qu’elle ne chute d’une dizaine de centimètre, le jeune homme l’avait récupérer avec ses baguettes. _‘’Quels réflexes !’’_ Pensa-il, choqué par une telle vitesse de réaction.

Il ignorait le réel niveau du jeune homme, mais il avait suivit un entraînement intensif, comme il s’en doutait, mais il ne laissait rien en dehors de sa vue, toujours prêt à réagir et prendre les choses en mains. Surtout avec sa nourriture, il ne fallait pas en gâcher la moindre miette…

Vingt minute plus tard et trente assiette, dix bols et quatre glaces plus tard, Aizawa se retrouva à payer… 11 000 yens ! (soit 93 euros)

Ruiné, mais avec un invité heureux, ils sortirent du magasin en silence. Gohan ne semblait pas avoir prit un gramme, mais il était très clairement repus.

‘’Merci beaucoup pour le repas Mr. Eraserhead.’’ Remercia poliment Gohan avant de rentrer dans la voiture, s’asseyant tranquillement sur le siège passager.

Aizawa se rendit compte que le gamin l’appelait par son nom de héro. ‘’Appelle-moi Aizawa, pas besoin d’être si formel.’’

Le jeune homme sourit et acquiesça joyeusement, le simple fait de voir un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme suffirent à rendre satisfait Shouta. Son principal objectif était atteint.

Le trajet retour se fit dans un calme reposant, il atteignirent l’hôpital vers 20h, il leur restait donc une bonne heure avant de devoir se présenter à l’intérieur. ‘’Tu veux te balader dans le parc avant de rentrer ?’’

‘’Ouais !’’

Leurs interactions étaient courtes, mais clairs. Le garçon ne parlaient pas beaucoup depuis le repas, clairement en train de digérer selon Aizawa, mais peut-être était-ce la vue de l’hôpital qui le rendait soudainement si calme. Il s’était montré bien plus énergique et heureux lors de leur balade automobile, et que dire du restaurant.

Ils marchèrent dans le petit parc réservé aux malades et visiteurs, le garçon observant avec intérêt chaque petite variété de plante comme s’il ne les avait jamais vu, même les plus courante, ce qui laissait pensif Aizawa. Le garçon ne connaissait rien du pays, ni les villes, ni les plantes, ni la culture, mais il parlait pourtant parfaitement la langue.

Il ne dirait rien pour l’instant, se contentant du silence, bien qu’il doive admettre que l’enthousiasme de son jeune ami lui rappelait son meilleur ami Hizashi Yamada, alias Present Mic. Uniquement lors de ce bref moment, il retrouva la même fougue, le même sourire naturel que chez son ami.

Malgré tout ce qu’avait vécu le garçon, Shouta fut persuadé qu’il y avait moyen de l’aider à obtenir un futur radieux. Il voulait juste connaître le garçon un peu mieux, et il estimait que c’était son devoir, en tant que héro, et en tant que personne de veiller sur lui, puisqu’il est celui qui l’avait ramener à l’hôpital en premier lieu.

‘’La quelle est-ce ? Et celle-là ?’’ S’interrogea Gohan en observant les plantes attentivement, espérant obtenir des réponses du héro.

‘’Je ne sais pas.’’ Répondit avec lassitude Aizawa une énième fois, se yeux se posant mollement sur la plante en question. C’était une fleur violette, il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais il ne pu s’empêcher de la trouver plutôt belle, mais il se garda de le dire.

Une demie-heure se déroula ainsi, et Aizawa bien que grognon, dû bien admettre trouver Gohan attachant, autant pour son passé que pour son comportement. Au début de la sortie, il était fermé et silencieux, puis au fur et à mesure qu’ils rencontraient des éléments du monde extérieurs, il s’était petit à petit montré plus énergique et souriant. C’était, selon Aizawa, une vue bien plus agréable que ses yeux tristes.

Finalement, ce fut le temps qui mit un terme à leur moment. C’était 20h45, et il fallait que le jeune homme soit dans sa chambre d’ici quinze minutes. ‘’Il est temps d’y aller.’’

Gohan se mordit la lèvre, mécontent, ne voulant pas y retourner. Il ne se débattit en aucune façon, bien trop civilisé pour cela, mais aussi parce que ça ne servirait à rien d’embarrasser l’homme qui avait prit du temps pour lui, de manière désintéressé. Aizawa remarqua derrière la façade extérieur que le jeune homme ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa chambre.

Ce fut encore plus flagrant lorsqu’il atteignirent la porte. Gohan regarda la poignée avec tristesse, il savait intérieurement que s’il souhaitait s’enfuir, il le pouvait facilement, mais à quoi bon ? Où irait-il ? Il n’avait aucun indice sur comment retourner chez lui. Tout ce qu’il avait tiré au clair, c’était qu’il n’était définitivement pas sur sa planète, il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité, même s’il essayait très fort.

‘’Hé, Messieur Aizawa ?’’ Dit-il doucement en saisissant la poignée, ses yeux noir corbeau fixant l’adulte avec une touche de tristesse dissimulé.

‘’Qu’y-a-il ?

‘’Est-ce que… est-ce qu’on pourra sortir comme ça une autre fois ?’’ Demanda-il aimablement, sa main tremblante.

Aizawa regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, son expression calme et réfléchi. Oui, définitivement, il voulait revoir le garçon, il n’avait pas encore prit sa décision, mais il n’abandonnerait pas l’enfant qui lui demandait en tremblotant s’ils allaient se revoir. Il n’abandonnerait pas un garçon si seul, pas en connaissant son histoire.

Il soupira et posa délicatement sa main droite sur l’épaule non blessé du garçon, se permettant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, au mieux de ses maigres capacités.

‘’Ouais, ça me va.’’ Déclara-il dans un souffle, obtenant un sourire franc du garçon, qui, une fois ses craintes écartés, ne se sentait plus si seul. Bien sûr, il se sentait seul, mais le simple fait qu’Aizawa se soucie de lui, lui apporta une joie non feinte. Enfin, il ne passerait plus toute ses journées à fixer le mur en ressassant ses souvenirs douloureux, en ne pouvant rien faire pour les changer. Peut-être qu’avec Aizawa, il pourrait un peu mieux comprendre la raison pour laquelle il était ici ?

Gohan hocha la tête avec vigueur, avant d’ouvrir la porte.‘’Au revoir, Aizawa.’’

‘’ Au revoir, Gohan.’’ Dit-il rapidement avant de quitter les lieux.

Voyant que l’homme était partit, le fils de Goku ouvrit la porte, le lieux de sa guérison soudainement moins intimidant et effrayant. Il rentra dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d’eau sur le visage, et dans le miroir, il se vit sourire, son reflet similaire à celui de son père.

Le garçon cessa de sourire, détourna les yeux du miroir et regarda le plafond. _‘’Est-ce que tu peux me voir papa ?’’_

Après une petite minute à essayer de retenir ses larmes, il retourna vers son lit, mais ne trouvant aucunement l’envie de s’y installer, il ouvrit la fenêtre et observa la ville avec une attention et savoir tout nouveau. Le plus mince des sourires s’incrusta à nouveau tandis que les lumières nocturnes illuminait le paysage nocturne.

Finalement, Gohan dormit d’un sommeil sans rêve, ni cauchemar, impatient de voir demain.

* * *

Sortie de l’hôpital.

Le parking était déserté tandis que Shouta marchait tranquillement vers sa voiture noire. Le héro sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le regarda pendant quelque secondes, hésitant. Après un soupir las, il alluma l’appareil et alla jusqu’aux contacts. Il lança un appel vers l’une des seuls personnes à qui il pouvait demander de l’aide.

Il y eut deux sonneries avant que ça ne réponde. _‘’Shouta, mec, comment va ?’’_

‘’Salut Hizashi, tu es libre ce soir ?’’

La voix à l’autre bout du fil mit quelque seconde avant de répondre, bouillonnant. _‘’Enfin ! Tu acceptes d’aller prendre une bière ! Je pensais que tu ne sortirais jamais !!’’_

‘’Très amusant. Je te rencontre au bar dont tu parles tant à 22h.’’ Dit-il rapidement avant de mettre un terme à l’appel.

Rapidement, il monta dans sa voiture, pensif. Il avait besoin de conseil, ce qui était rare. Hizashi était celui qui parlait, se confiait parfois, ce soir allait être différent. Shouta inséra la clef et entendit le moteur ronronner. Ces derniers jours furent épuisants, mais il obtiendrait finalement la réponse à toutes ses questions ce soir.

Hizashi était peut-être l’homme le plus bruyant et joyeux qu’il connaissait, mais il soignait toujours son cœur froid et caché. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé, ils se faisaient confiances comme des frères.

Le trajet jusqu’au bar mit un certain moment, l’hôpital de Gohan étant assez éloigné du centre-ville. Se garant péniblement à une centaine de mètres du bar, Shouta rumina ses pensées, incertains sur ce qu’il devait faire. Il n’avait jamais pensé un jour avoir ce jour de questions avec lui-même, mais l’inhabituel était devenu quotidien lorsqu’il devint héro.

Poussant les portes du bar, il pénétra dans l’enceinte du bâtiment. C’était un bar style cubain, avec une ambiance plutôt chaude et joyeuse, tirant Aizawa hors de ses pensées. Scannant la zone des yeux, il repéra enfin son vieil ami, assis un peu à l’écart. Il savait qu’il n’aimait pas être trop proche des autres si possible, et puisqu’il voulait discuter…

Aizawa s’assit en face de Yamada, occupé à hocher la tête en rythme avec la musique, mais s’arrêtant dès qu’il vit son ami. Il montra alors son inquiétude à sa manière, en le prenant dans ses bras et le secouant avec plus de force qu’il ne semblait en avoir.

‘’Je vois que tu as déjà commandé ma boisson.’’ Dit-il en pointant le verre en face de lui. Ça ressemblait à du whisky, mais ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas bu. Pas depuis cet événement alors qu’ils étaient encore étudiants à UA.

‘’Bien sûûûûûr !!’’ S’exclama-il, d’apparence joyeux, mais une pointe d’inquiétude dans ses yeux caché par sa paire de lunette de soleil. ‘’Alors, quoi de neuf ? C’est ta candidature à UA ?’’

Aizawa prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. ‘’Non, elle a été accepté. Comme la tienne, il me semble.’’ Dit-il avant de prendre une petite gorgée, savourant la boisson.

Cette réponse prit de court Yamada, bien qu’il ne le montra pas. Il saisit à nouveau son ami par les épaules. ‘’Génial ! Meilleur ami pour la vie, je te l’ai dit ! Nezu nous prendrait tout les deux !’’

Effectivement, c’était Hizashi qui l’avait poussé à postuler. Mais ce n’était pas ce pourquoi il était dans ce bar. ‘’Ouais. Tu te souviens de l’enquête dont je t’ai parlé ? Celle avec l’enfant blessé dans les rues.’’

Present Mic saisit son verre et le bu d’un coup, puis il acquiesça. ‘’Yep, et alors ?’’

‘’J’ai besoin de conseils.’’ Répondit simplement Aizawa en prenant une autre gorgée, posant son verre sur la table dans un silence inhabituel.

C’était la première fois depuis la fin de leur scolarité à UA que Shouta lui demandait des conseils, ce qui était incroyable, mais très inquiétant. Son sens ‘’Aizawa mon pote’’ s’alarma encore plus qu’avant. Il se sentait d’humeur à faire une blague à ce sujet, mais il capta le regard extrêmement sérieux de son ami. Il hocha la tête, faisant signe d’avancer.

‘’C’est cet enfant, Gohan. Il m’a avoué son histoire. Ce n’est pas beau.’’ Commença-il, finissant son verre. Il y eut un bref silence. ‘’Il est orphelin, et donc il ira à l’orphelinat si personne ne décide de prendre soin de lui.’’

Yamada haussa un sourcil, cette histoire touchait son ami plus qu’il ne l’était d’habitude. Ce n’était pas courant qu’une émotion l’atteigne depuis ce qui s’était passé il y a toute ses années. Il avait tellement de mal à ouvrir son cœur, trop craintif de se blesser à nouveau.

‘’Je… pense m’être attaché à lui lorsque j’ai entendu son histoire. Aujourd’hui, il est sortit pour la première fois de l’hôpital, je lui ai montré la ville, puis on est allé manger au restaurant.’’

‘’Celui à volonté ?’’

‘’Oui. Il a mangé plus de trente assiette, et je ne sais combien de bol de nouille. C’était assez surprenant. C’était la première fois que je le voyais sourire, tu sais.’’

Yamada était encore plus surprit lorsqu’il vu son meilleur ami sourire à son tour, un vrai sourire, et non son rictus classique. ‘’Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu aimes vraiment ce gamin.’’

Aizawa resta silencieux pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde puis il hocha faiblement la tête. Il n’avait vu que deux fois l’enfant, pourtant il le trouvait étrangement attachant. Il avait passé une très bonne après-midi avec lui, et cette question n’avait cessé de revenir en boucle dans sa tête.

‘’Comme je te l’ai dit, d’ici deux semaines, il sera de nouveaux soigné et il ira à l’orphelinat.’’

Hizashi se sentait bizarre, c’était comme si Shouta tournait autour du pot, il semblait avoir du mal à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Il aperçu prestement un éclat d’effroi dans ses yeux. ‘’Et ?’’

Son ami sembla très mal-à-l’aise et incertain. Rien ne l’atteignait généralement…

‘’Je me demande si je ne devrais pas prendre soin de lui.’’

‘’COMME L’ADOPTER ?’’ S’exclama bruyamment Hizashi, attirant l’attention des gens sur lui et son ami. Ses lunettes de soleil tombèrent de son nez tandis qu’il fixait bêtement son ami, bouche-bée. C’était tellement hors de caractère !

Aizawa soupira la tête et fit signe au serveur, et commanda deux verres d’alcool fort. Puis il se retourna vers son meilleur ami, toujours dans la même position depuis une trentaine de seconde. Il semblait paralyser sous le choc.

‘’Oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr.’’

‘’Mec…’’ Dit Yamada assez calmement, ne cessant de fixer son ami, n’en revenant pas. ‘’Je veux rencontrer ce gamin.’’

ça allait être une longue conversation…

Tandis que les deux hommes discutaient tumultueusement, leurs boisons arrivèrent. Ce qu’ils ignorèrent, c’étaient qu’aucun des deux ne pourraient sortir de son lit le lendemain matin tellement l’alcool avait coulé à flot.

A suivre !

* * *

Note de l’auteur :

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous. Alors, il y a effectivement beaucoup de chose à dire sur ce chapitre ! Vous voyez où je veux en venir dans cette fic, la conversation entre Eraserhead et Present Mic devrait vous avoir aidé.

Alors, j’espère que la conversation entre Gohan et Aizawa n’a pas semblé trop forcé. La vérité étant que j’ai littéralement passé des mois à bloquer sur ce chapitre. J’ai commencé l’écriture de cette fic à l’été 2019 et on est début mai 2020 quand j’écris cette note. J’ai cherché à rendre ça aussi organique que possible, mais je ne sais honnêtement pas si c’est assez crédible. J’espère. C’était nécessaire pour ce que j’ai a faire.

J’espère que les interactions entre Gohan et Aizawa vous semblent naturel, surtout leur sortie au restaurant, que j’ai voulu rendre comique et touchante. J’essaye de créer un lien entre les deux. Un lien qui mettra du temps avant d’être solide, évidemment, mais vu le drame total qu’est la vie de Gohan, il a bien besoin d’une bouée de sauvetage en ce moment !

Voilà, prochain chapitre Present Mic, Aizawa et Gohan sortent en ville !

Si vous avez une critique, ou un commentaire quelconque, n'hésitez pas à le dire ! 

Ps: Cette fic est aussi posté sur fanfic net, si cela vous intéresse, il y a aussi beaucoup d'autre histoire que j'ai écris sur ce site. 


	3. Une étonnante sortie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir fait la rencontre d'Aizawa Shota et lui avoir confié une partie de son tragique passé, Gohan et le héro Eraserhead, vont une nouvelle fois sortir. Et ce avec le meilleur ami du héro, Hizashi Yamada, alias Present Mic !

Chapitre 3 – Une étonnante sortie

Son Gohan était fasciné par les alters, ces pouvoirs dont sont dotés 80 % de la population humaine. Une diversité ahurissante de pouvoirs s’ouvrait à sa connaissance, certains inutiles, d’autres voyants, mais aussi quelques uns incroyablement puissant. Le jeune homme, qui aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses, un trait qu’il avait hérité de sa mère, voulait connaître tous les types d’alters qui existaient.

Ceux qui était les plus remarquables étaient les types mutants. Certaines personnes avaient des cornes ou des ailes, par exemple, ce qui rendait Gohan stupéfié. Chez lui, la plupart des gens était dépourvu de pouvoir, et seuls les artistes martiaux maîtrisaient le ki, mais ce n’était qu’une infime portion de la population.

Enfer, la plupart des gens n’étaient pas persuadé de l’existence du ki, la faute à cet étrange homme, Hercules. Mais il n’était pas ici, personne que connaissaient Gohan n’était ici. Ce qui était un fait très douloureux.

Quelques jours après son admission à l’hôpital, le personnel médical lui avait demandé ce qu’était son pouvoir, et il avait répondu honnêtement, malgré la confusion première. Il avait décrit son pouvoir comme étant ‘’Energy’’, il avait basiquement dit que son pouvoir lui permettait de voler, tirer des rayons d’énergies et d’augmenter sa force physique. Ce qui avait grandement impressionné les gens, qui l’avaient qualifié de ‘’chanceux’’ voire même ‘’d’incroyable’’, ce qui avait légèrement blessé Gohan.

Il était né avec un fort potentiel, mais il s’était entraîné pour des combats à mort depuis sa plus tendre enfance, parce qu’il devait juste se montrer comme le digne fils de son père. Il avait accepté ça, et l’avait considéré comme normal, la norme. Mais ici, dans ce monde, aucun enfant, qu’importe son potentiel, n’était contraint de se battre pour protéger ceux qui avait besoin d’aide.

Ils entraînaient leurs alter dans des écoles pour super héro. L’idée même paru fantaisiste à Gohan, un justicier costumé, assénant la justice d’une main juste et équitable aux criminels… cela ressemblait au rêve d’un enfant. Quoiqu’il en soit, c’était ici la norme, et les héros étaient considérés comme de grandes personnes, des gens respectables, plus que ça même, comme des modèles à suivre pour les nouvelles générations.

Malgré avoir passé des semaines dans un hôpital ennuyeux, la télévision s’était avéré être une source d’information, une fois qu’on avait fait le tri, relativement fiable. Il avait beaucoup apprit sur les alters et les héros en discutant avec le docteur et Aizawa, durant leur sortie, il y a deux jours.

Gohan trouvait cela formidable que des gens se battent pour la sécurité des plus faible, mais il trouvait aussi assez ridicule que les gens qui agissaient pour sauver des vies, sans licences, étaient considérés comme des justiciers, qui ne valaient pas mieux que les méchants. La pensée même était révoltante dans l’esprit du jeune homme. Quiconque faisait le bien méritait le respect et l’amitié, surtout en combattant des monstres au quotidien.

Dans son monde, son père et ses amis, se serait lié d’amitié avec n’importe qui ayant une âme chevaleresque. Ici, visiblement, il fallait absolument passer par une école spécialisé, et bien que Gohan ne soit pas sceptique, il cru comprendre que les héros étaient tous formés selon les mêmes règles et valeur. Dans le même moule, et bien que ce soit à priori plutôt une bonne chose, il était terrible que les justiciers fiable et correct soient jeté en prison, parce qu’ils avaient agis pour le bien.

La société était si concentré sur les héros, que de tels événements étaient survenus plusieurs fois durant le séjour de Gohan à l’hôpital. Cependant, il comprenait la nécessité de former des héros selon un code universel, il trouvait juste dommage que l’on jette ceux qui ne correspondait pas exactement au moule.

Le fait de rester bloqué si longtemps dans son lit, sans rien faire, faisait beaucoup réagir Gohan sur la société qui l’entourait. Il était jeune, très jeune, mais l’éducation qu’il avait reçu était celui d’un prince. On l’oubliait souvent, mais il était le petit-fils de Gyumao, et sa mère ayant renoncé au trône, il aurait dû être le prochain à régner, bien qu’il ne soit pas fana des monarchies, son grand-père fut légitimement aimé et respecté.

Ainsi, grâce à son éducation, il était plus intelligent et ouvert que les autres pré-adolescent de son âge. Il suivait une éducation de niveau universitaire à seulement dix ans, quelques semaines avant de devoir combattre Cell.

Cela lui fut utile pour trier les informations de cette société et son modèle. Il trouvait ce monde fascinant, et la paix prospère l’intimait à penser que ce modèle sociétal était une bonne chose, mais il avait toutefois des réserves sur certaines choses.

Quoiqu’il en soit, il vivait dans ce monde pour l’instant, jusqu’à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. _‘’S’il y a un moyen_ ’’ Murmurait parfois une petite voix dans le fond de son esprit, annonçant des petites phrases douloureuses mais cruellement vrais.

Gohan était penché à sa fenêtre, admirant le trafic routier un peu plus loin. Encore une semaine et demie, et il serait relâché. Il n’était pas véritablement prisonnier, il pouvait s’en aller, loin et sans difficulté, c’était juste qu’il ne savait pas où aller. Piccolo lui avait toujours dit de se montrer prudent s’il ne connaissait pas son nouvel environnement, mais pas au point d’être paranoïaque. Il suivait ses conseils à la lettre. Son père lui aurait dit de tout explorer et de se lier d’amitié avec toute les personnes qui le méritait.

Ses blessures guérissaient plutôt bien, son repas d’il y a deux jours lui avait donné un regain d’énergie et de quoi aider à soigner ses plaies. Sa queue fouetta l’air derrière lui, mouvant à son gré, quand il était seul, il avait prit l’habitude de la laisser libre. Mais quant il était en compagnie de quelqu’un, il se forçait à l’attacher comme une ceinture, ce qui était incroyablement compliqué, et un peu douloureux s’il forçait trop.

Gohan était plutôt optimiste, aujourd’hui, il pourrait sortir avec Aizawa, lui avait dit son médecin, mais il lui avait été demandé de rester prudent malgré son bon rétablissement. Gohan fut très heureux de l’apprendre, il trouvait Aizawa agréable, bien qu’un peu pataud et grognon, il était quelqu’un d’intelligent, et bien qu’il ne le montre pas, plutôt gentil.

L’homme s’était montré intimidant pour la première fois, et Gohan avait eu du mal à lui dire son histoire, bien qu’il ait caché une bonne partie du combat et de sa fin, il avait tout de même dit l’essentiel. Il avait même avoué avoir tué Cell, pourtant l’homme ne le jugea pas méchamment et il semblait même qu’il voulait faire ami-ami.

Gohan pouvait ressentir les énergies, et si les émotions étaient assez fortes, il pouvait les percevoir. Cela était d’autant plus précis et familier s’il s’agissait d’une personne pour qui il ressentait de l’affection. C’était particulièrement le cas pour son père ou sa mère, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre leurs états d’âmes. Mais c’était assez compliqué à développer, et prenait du temps. Sinon, tout ce qu’il pouvait ressentir c’était le niveau de puissance, ou dans ce monde, quelque chose se rapprochant d’un niveau de menace.

C’était assez étrange, mais comme les gens d’ici ne semblait pas, ou peu, avoir du ki, il ressentait leur niveau agressivité, ou de menace sous-jacente.

Soudainement, quelqu’un toqua à la porte, le coupant de ses songes. Il n’était pas trop dérangés, il réfléchissait tout le temps aux mêmes sujets. Étendant ses sens, il sonda les environs et repéra deux énergies proches. Celle d’Aizawa, qu’il avait un peu plus de facilité à repérer, étant donné qu’ils s’étaient déjà vus trois fois, et une autre, assez énergique, qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Une sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, il pouvait sortir d’ici et voir du monde ! Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et l’ouvrit d’un coup, la tirant avec force vers lui, manquant de peu de la décrocher. L’homme grincheux remarqua l’ouverture soudaine de la porte et manqua de peu de reculer sous la surprise.

Gohan avait encore manqué de gérer sa force. Il lâcha la poignée, la porte tremblante encore. Peut-être fallait-il laisser d’autres tenir les portes à sa place ? ‘’Désolé’’ Dit-il rapidement, souriant légèrement.

Derrière Aizawa se tenait un homme à l’allure étrange, il était vêtu comme un fan de rock’n’roll. Veste en cuir clouté noire, pantalon et ceinture clouté de la même couleur. Il souriait beaucoup plus que Aizawa, et il émanait de lui une excitation, une ardeur, notable. ‘’Salut ! Je m’appelle Hizashi Yamada, et comme grincheux ici, je suis un héro pro Present Mic !’’

‘’Boujour, Mr Yamada, je m’appelle Son Gohan.’’

‘’Poli, hein, pas comme toi, mon vieux.’’ Dit simplement Yamada en direction de son vieil ami, obtenant un soupir las, traditionnel de Aizawa.

‘’Vous êtes irrationnels, vous deux. Gohan, habille-toi, nous allons sortir.’’

Le sachant déjà, le jeune homme se précipita immédiatement dans la salle de bain, et en moins de trois secondes, revient à la porte d’entrée, tout habillé des vêtements que lui avait donné Eraserhead lors de leur sortie.

Aizawa écarquilla les yeux un instant, surpris par la vitesse, mais ce qui s’était passé au restaurant lui avait rappelé que c’était en fait tout à fait normal. ‘’Parfait.’’ Dit-il en se tournant vers les escaliers.

Hizashi, quant à lui, était encore surprit par l’affichage. Sa coupe de cheveux, pointant magiquement vers le ciel, secoué par le vent. ‘’Oh my ! Auditeur, quel est donc cette vitesse ?! Quel est ton alter ?!’’ S’écria-il, attirant sur lui quelques regards désapprobateurs.

Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Son Gohan se contenta de sourire, un peu gêné. Il était tellement pressé qu’il avait oublié de gérer sa puissance. Étant donné qu’il récupérait des forces, et qu’à cause de sa bataille avec Cell, il avait bénéficiait d’un boost zenkai, la légendaire aptitude à devenir plus fort si un saiyan frôlait la mort. Il lui était un peu plus compliqué de gérer totalement sa force, car après tout, il n’avait jamais réellement eu le besoin de l’abaisser au stricte minimum.

Il s’était entraîné avec Goku à gérer le pourcentage de pouvoir et à contrôler sa forme de super saiyan, mais les bâtiments et les gens de ce monde étaient beaucoup moins solides que sa maison et ses proches. Il nota mentalement de se contrôler mieux, mais s’abstint de le mentionner à haute voix.

Aizawa connecta ses yeux avec les siens, attendant une réponse. Il connaissait déjà son ‘’alter’’ grâce à son dossier médical, mais il ne l’avait jamais vu.

Gohan créa simplement une petite sphère d’énergie de la taille d’une balle de tennis dans sa main et il les laissa observer en silence. Shouta ne toucha pas la balle, mais sembla curieux, contrairement à Hizashi qui tenta de la toucher.

Gohan fit disparaître instantanément la sphère bleu de sa main et jeta un regard taciturne au héro. ‘’Ne la touche pas, tu te brûlerais la main.’’ L’avertit-il, espérant que la conversation à ce sujet prenne fin. Il ne connaissait pas la curiosité du meilleur ami de Aizawa.

‘’Eh bah dis donc auditeur ! Je suis curieux, tu peux créer plus de boule comme ça ? Tu peux les jeter ?’’

Flatté de l’attention, mais gêné qu’on ne parle que de lui, Gohan décida d’abréger la conversation sur ses compétences. Il déclarerait la même chose qu’aux médecins. ‘’Eh bien, oui, beaucoup plus, et je peux les jeter ou les modeler selon certaines formes. L’énergie est partout dans mon corps alors je peux m’en servir pour voler, par exemple, ou pour augmenter ma force physique.’’

‘’Wooooooooooooooooooow ! Impressionnant ! Eh bah, on a une graine de héro par ici, n’est-ce pas Shouta ?!’’

Le dit Shouta grommela en jetant un regard las. ‘’Ouais. Laisse-le tranquille maintenant.’’

Gohan remarqua la dynamique entre les deux, l’un était le silencieux, calme et réfléchi, tandis que l’autre était la grande gueule, souriant. Le ying et le yang. Il les trouvait plutôt amusant à regarder, mais il profita de sa promenade pour analyser les environs de l’hôpital, ne ratant aucuns détails, parfaitement conscient de son environnement et de ses risques. C’était le plus important.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent la voiture, surnom donné par Present Mic : ‘’L’Aizawa-mobile’’. Une fois à bord de la vieille voiture, ils mirent le cap vers un endroit que Gohan n’avait pas encore vu, une autoroute. Enfin, si, avant d’arriver en ville, et donc à l’hôpital, il avait fait le trajet à pied non loin de l’importante route. Mais c’était la première fois qu’il pouvait observer les infrastructures en étant pleinement conscient.

Aizawa et Yamada discutèrent bruyamment à l’avant de la voiture, lui demandant par moment son avis, mais ils se ravisèrent rapidement de l’inclure dans la conversation lorsqu’il le virent observer les environs avec curiosité.

‘’C’est beau.’’ Déclara simplement Gohan, en observant les grands champs et étendus au loin.

Yamada se retourna, haussant un sourcil, suivant des yeux ce que montrait son jeune auditeur. ‘’Ouais, c’est plutôt beau par ici.’’ Dit-il en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux. Bientôt, Yamada et Aizawa devront bouger à Tokyo, plus au nord-est, pour travailler à UA. Peut-être qu’ils emporteront Gohan avec eux. Sûrement même.

Aizawa remarqua toutefois à quel point Gohan semblait s’intéresser à la nature, l’autre jour, il l’avait harcelé pour connaître le nom des fleurs dans le jardin de l’hôpital, et aujourd’hui, il observait avec admiration le paysage lointain. Aizawa préférait la ville, et de nuit si possible, mais il aimait bien aussi les séjour à la campagne, bien que ce soit rarissime. Cela avait un certain charme, il devait bien l’admettre, de pouvoir observer la nature suivre son court en toute quiétude.

‘’Il semblerait que tu aimes la nature.’’ Déclara-il tranquillement en suivant la route. Il leur restait une demi-heure de trajet jusqu’à l’activité ‘’extrafun’’ que lui avait proposé Hizashi.

‘’Bien sûr.’’ Répondit Gohan, du tac au tac, se souvenant des mots de son ami C-16. ‘’C’est parce que j’aime la nature que je veux la protéger.’’

‘’C’est une bonne raison de devenir héro ! Mais bon, perso je préfère la ville !’’ Dit Yamada en cherchant une musique agréable à la radio, de préférence, une qui colle à l’ambiance calme et reposante du trajet en voiture.

‘’Oh, et pourquoi ?’’

Aizawa toussa et ricana dans sa barbe naissante. ‘’Il a peur des insectes.’’

‘’ _Végéta avait peur des vermisseaux… ça lui fait un point commun avec lui, même s’ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout.’’_ Pensa Gohan avant de s’esclaffer en se souvenant du jour où il avait rendu visite au saiyan effrayé par des petites bestioles alors qu’il était un grand combattant…

Aizawa rit, enfin, autant qu’il le pouvait avec son caractère très calme et détaché, tandis que Hizashi tremblait à la mention des insectes. Il les détestaient du plus profond de son être, et il espérait ne jamais devoir les revoir de sa vie, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire et que ça allait arriver à nouveau. Au moins, en ville, il ne devait pas supporter les bestioles constamment !

Décidant de changer de sujet, il monta le volume sonore de la radio, et l’écouta pendant une paire de minutes. ‘’Alors, auditeur. Quels sont tes musiques préférés ?’’

Gohan cessa de regarder le paysage et tourna son visage vers Present Mic, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il n’était pas souvent de la musique, en fait, c’était extrêmement rare. Quand il était plus jeune, il aimait écouter de l’électro et il forçait Piccolo à le regarder danser, le coupant de sa méditation. Mais après l’arrivée de Trunks et donc le retour de son père, il avait passé trois ans à s’entraîner intensivement et à étudier avec sa mère. Ils sortaient et s’amusaient, bien sûr, mais il n’avait plus le temps pour danser et écouter de la musique comme auparavant.

‘’Je n’en écoute pas souvent, mais j’aimerais bien pouvoir le faire plus souvent.’’ C’était vrai, la fibre nostalgique ramena en lui quelques souvenirs agréables.

‘’Ne t’en fais pas !! On va écouter plein de musique sur le trajet !! Alors...’’ Commença-il en cherchant une radio plus… rythmé. ‘’Deathcore radio. Youpi !’’

Ce qui se passa ensuite fit grimacer Aizawa, mais qui ne pouvait couper la musique car trop concentré sur la route. Gohan était extatique, il adorait ces musiques, il ressentait une véritable excitation à l’écoute. C’était brut et peu raffiné, mais le rythme dynamique et soutenu lui permettait de rapidement rentrer dans l’ambiance.

Les vingts prochaines minutes passèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant, où Gohan et Yamada discutaient sans la moindre difficulté des détails techniques dans la musique. Du peu qu’il pouvait entendre, le garçon semblait s’y connaître, malgré le fait qu’il n’écoutait que très rarement de la musique.

Finalement, et pour la plus grande joie de Shouta, ils atteignirent un parking. ‘’Nous y voilà !! Un parc d’attraction ! Trop fun !’’ S’exclama Hizashi en sortant de ‘’L’Aizawa-mobile’’.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Gohan n’était pas monté dans une attraction, il devait bien l’admettre, et il avait hâte de s’amuser un peu. Pour l’instant, il était remonté à bloc par la musique ‘metal’ de son nouvel ami, et l’idée de bouger un peu était génialissime. Il doutait ressentir de grands frisons, mais c’était bienvenue.

‘’Ahaha ! Je savais que c’était une bonne idée de venir ici !’’ Dit Present Mic en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. ‘’Alors mes auditeurs, qu’allons faire en premier ? Les montagnes russes ? Les auto-tamponneuse ? Ou l’attraction phare ? L’hardcore speed ?’’

Aizawa grogna, regrettant déjà sa décision. Pourquoi avait-il écouté son ami ?! Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, mais il n’était pas venu pour lui, alors il laissa le choix au jeune saiyan.

Gohan sembla curieux, et tandis qu’ils pénétraient dans le parc style far west, il observait avec admiration tous les manèges, ne ratant aucun détail. Il pouvait entendre les cris joyeux des enfants et de leurs parents qui s’amusaient, comme lorsqu’il s’amusait avec son père. Une image lui vint en tête, et il lui fallu toute ses forces pour ne pas y penser en ce moment. Mr Aizawa et Mr Yamada étaient venus pour lui faire plaisir, il serait égoïste de montrer de la peine ou de la tristesse devant eux.

‘’Celle-ci.’’ Dit-il simplement en s’étirant.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, incertains. ‘’C’est le looping ! Attention, ça va ultra vite !’’ L’avertit gentiment le blond, mais il ignorait à quel point cela semblait lent pour le jeune homme.

‘’Ouais, allez ! Mr Aizawa, vous venez ?’’ Demanda Gohan, accompagné de Yamada, tandis que le héro nocturne ne bougeait pas de sa place. Il s’était figé à la question, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira et les rejoignit.

La file d’attente fut plutôt courte, une petite dizaine de minute. Il n’y avait pas énormément de monde, ce jeudi, alors autant en profiter. D’autant plus que le parc serait bondé dans seulement quelques jours, les vacances d’été pointant le bout de leur nez. Shouta remarqua la facilité avec laquelle Gohan pouvait discuter avec les gens, se liant facilement d’amitié avec Hizashi, mais il semblait tout de même sur ses gardes.

Si Shouta n’était pas un pro héro, il aurait manqué beaucoup de micro expression et petits gestes provenant du fils de Goku. Il observait tout ce qu’il pouvait voir d’un œil stratégique, et il ne se détendait qu’une fois entièrement sûr qu’il n’y avait aucun danger. Il zyeutait les autres pro héros des environs, mais il ne leur accordait pas beaucoup plus d’intérêt. Il ne semblait pas avoir confiance en eux pour assurer sa sécurité. Aizawa ne dit rien, mais garda en tête cette information.

Puis ce fut finalement à leur tour. Ils montèrent dans le faux chariot et attachèrent leurs ceintures, saisissant aussi la barre de fer devant eux. Le faux train démarra lentement, mais sa vitesse augmenta rapidement, dépassant les cinquante kilomètre à l’heure en quelques secondes. Puis après une courte ligne droite, il fut temps de passer le premier looping. Yamada criait, heureux, tandis que Gohan levait les bras en l’air, amusé par la faible vitesse, alors que Aizawa grimaçait, n’appréciant pas que son corps soit bougé à une telle vitesse dans plusieurs direction.

Après une série de looping encore plus violent, l’attraction prit fin, laissant un Aizawa blafard, enfin plus qu’à l’accoutumé, et deux retardé content. ‘’Wahou ! C’était cool !’’ S’exclama Present Mic. ‘’Alors, prêt pour un second tour, auditeur ?’’

Gohan se tourna vers lui, souriant, et hocha la tête avec force. ‘’Ouais !!’’

Le duo de malade se dirigea vers une autre activité, laissant derrière eux un Aizawa ayant besoin de temps pour s’en remettre. Il s’assit sur banc libre et attrapa sa bouteille d’eau, buvant une grande gorgée.

Cette sortie se déroulait bien, pour l’instant, et bien qu’il n’apprécie pas trop la foule ni les attraction, le garçon dont il s’occupait semblait bien l’appréciait. C’était le plus important, qu’il puisse se détendre et penser à autre chose. Le sourire du jeune homme était contagieux, et Aizawa se surprit à sourire en lui parlant deux ou trois fois depuis qu’ils étaient descendu de la voiture.

‘’Oh, Aizawa !’’ S’exclama une voix féminine une peu plus lointaine. _‘’_ _Oh non, pas elle !!’’_

Malheureusement pour Shouta, elle était déjà arrivé avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de s’en aller. Impossible de fuir ! Il allait devoir affronter cet épreuve seul… Elle s’assit sur le banc à côté de lui, lui souriant gentiment.

‘’Bonjour Fukukado.’’

‘’Appelle-moi Emi !’’

‘’Non.’’

‘’Si !’’

Aizawa soupira, déjà fatigué de cette conversation, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il ne l’avait pas vu et il s’en portait d’autant mieux. Elle travaillait de l’autre côté du pays normalement… que faisait-elle à Kyoto ?

‘’Que fais-tu ici ?’’

Elle le regarda, son sourire ne disparaissant jamais. ‘’Eh bah, tu sais depuis que je suis devenu prof, j’ai pas mal de vacance ! Alors je suis venu ici tranquille, et bam je tombe sur toi ! C’est un signe du destin ! Marions-nous !’’

Elle n’avait pas changé en six mois, et il ne savait pas si c’était une bonne chose. Il ne le montra pas, mais il fut particulièrement triste lorsqu’elle partit enseigner à l’autre bout du pays. Hizashi lui avait montré son dépit, et c’était à cause de cet idiot qu’elle était persuadé qu’elle parviendrait à l’épouser un jour.

‘’Non.’’ Souffla-il en l’observant rire, ses long cheveux turquoise tombant à ses épaules. Elle était vêtu d’une tenue plutôt coloré, comparé à lui qui était, comme à son habitude, noir de la tête au pied.

‘’Mais pourquoi ? Fondons un foyer plein de rire et d’enfant !’’

Et la voilà repartit dans son délire… Shouta grimaça, fatigué. Il ne manquait plus que Hizashi et Gohan reviennent, nul doute qu’ils s’entendraient bien. Très bien, même.

Comme si le ciel voulait s’abattre sur lui, son meilleur ami, accompagné du garçon, revinrent. ‘’Oh mais c’est toi, Emi ! Comment ça va ?!’’

‘’Je suis trop en forme ! Regarde toute ses attractions ! On va tellement s’éclater tous ensemble, et… qui est cet enfant ?’’ Déclara-elle, ne reprenant son souffle que lorsqu’elle aperçu Gohan.

Le garçon s’avança, souriant doucement à la femme qui semblait aussi énergique que Present Mic. Il se présenta rapidement, mais elle se tourna directement vers l’homme grognon.

‘’Oh… tu t’occupes d’un enfant ?! Je ne le savais pas !’’

De la sueur commença à couler de la tempe d’Aizawa, qui se leva d’un bond. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une chose à faire, et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait se débarrasser de son attention, ne serait-ce qu’un instant.

‘’Et si… nous allions faire une attraction ?’’ Se surprit-il à dire, mais il n’avait pas le choix.

Emi sauta sur ses pieds, aussi surprise que Yamada. ‘’Génial, je décide !’’ S’exclama-elle, cherchant sûrement celle la plus terrible pour son ‘’futur mari’’. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, la suivant, puis ils finirent par arriver devant une attraction à l’air lugubre. ‘’Ahaha ! La maison de la terreur !’’

Gohan haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné dans un premier temps, et il jeta un coup d’oeil aux autres, examinant leurs réactions. Aizawa semblait las, Yamada souriait bêtement, il préparait sûrement un plan machiavélique, une lueur sournoise dans ses yeux. Quant à la dame dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, elle souriait jusqu’aux oreilles en empoignant le bras mou de Shouta.

‘’Gohan, auditeur ! Toi et moi on va rester ici, ok ?’’

‘’Mais pourquoi ?’’ Répliqua du tac au tac le jeune homme, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y aller.

‘’Et si je te payais une glace, t’en dis quoi ?’’ Dit Present Mic en pointant un stand non loin, obtenant immédiatement l’accord de son jeune ami.

‘’Hizashi… !’’ S’exclama trahi Eraserhead, alors que Ms.Joke l’emmenait dans l’attraction. Il avait soudainement peur de se retrouver totalement isolé avec cette femme. Mais il disparu dans la sombre demeure sous les rires sadiques de son meilleur ami.

Ils ne revirent pas les deux pendant les quinze prochaines minutes. Yamada commanda deux glaces XXL, la sienne au chocolat, et celle de Gohan goût cerise. Contrairement à Shouta, Hizashi n’avait pas encore vu le jeune homme manger. En seulement une petite dizaine de seconde, l’entièreté de la glace, plus le cornet, avait disparu… et il semblait avoir prit son temps. Une nouvelle fois, les lunettes de Present Mic glissèrent et il le fixa, la bouche béante.

‘’Alors qui est cette dame, Mr Yamada ?’’ Demanda Son en s’essuyant les lèvres.

‘’Elle est une amie de longue date, depuis notre sortie du lycée, Shouta et moi, avons travaillé avec elle de nombreuses fois. Nos agences étaient côtes à côtes ! Et donc… une ‘amitié’ s’est liée entre elle et Shouta, mais il veut pas l’admettre !’’

Son haussa un sourcil, il ne pensait pas vraiment que son ami aimait la femme, mais il pouvait se tromper, il apprenait encore à connaître l’homme. ‘’Euh… vous êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, il avait pas l’air content qu’on le laisse seul avec elle.’’

‘’Ah ! Mais vois-tu, c’est parce qu’il a peur de faire une bêtise ! Il faut que tu m’aides à leur faire passer du temps ensemble aujourd’hui !’’

Le sourire communicatif, style présentateur tv, de Mr Yamada, toucha Gohan. L’amitié entre les deux hommes étaient très solides, et bien que ça ne le regarde pas, Hizashi cherchait le bonheur de son ami. Le fils de Goku ne pouvait que hocher la tête, souriant à son tour.

‘’D’accord ! Je marche.’’

Yamada fut très heureux de cette réponse et il se leva pour commander deux autres glaces, avec un nappage caramel. ‘’Mon garçon, on va être les meilleurs amis !’’

Ému par ce soudain étalage, le sourire du jeune homme devient plus franc. Il passait en réalité un excellent moment, loin de l’hôpital et de ses tristes pensées. _‘’Tu ne devrais pas t’amuser, tu devrais chercher comment rentrer !’’_ murmurait agressivementla petite voix, mais il décida de ne pas l’écouter et de profiter de cet après-midi ensoleillé.

Après un petit moment à discuter des meilleurs attraction et de comment elles avaient bien pu être construites, le duo joyeux retrouva Aizawa à l’entrée de la maison de la terreur. L’homme semblait pour la première fois de sa vie ressentir une légère rougeur sur ses joues, et Ms.Joke souriait assez fort pour éclipser le soleil dans son dos.

Yamada interrompu un passant et lui demanda de prendre une photo d’eux quatre. Il fallu beaucoup d’ingéniosité aux deux farceurs pour placer Shouta à côté de sa douce et tendre Emi, mais ils y réussirent finalement. Hizashi adressa un clin d’œil entendu à la femme bienheureuse, et Gohan sourit à l’appareil photo. Emi serra dans ses bras Aizawa au dernier moment et ce dernier fixa la femme avec incrédulité.

Present Mic se jura d’en faire une tonne de copie et d’en garder une chez lui, et de forcer son ami à l’avoir lui aussi.

Le quatuor se déplaça alors en direction de l’attraction phare : L’hardcore Speed ! Une montagne russe à 80km à l’heure, connu pour sa brutalité, toutefois ce n’était pas ce qui inquiétait le héro grincheux…

‘’Et là, il a sauté de peur en voyant le faux fantôme ! Ahahaha !’’ Éclata de rire l’héroïne, alors que ses deux alliés rigolaient au dépend de Aizawa. ‘’Je suis sûr qu’il m’aurait serré dans ses bras s’il avait pu !’’

‘’C’est faux.’’ Répliqua l’homme, tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs, peu habitué à une telle honte en public. Il se vengerait tôt ou tard !

Au bout de quelque minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent devant eux l’impressionnant manège. La file d’attente était longue, ce qui signifiait une conversation qui ne trouverait jamais de fin. Gohan écarquilla les yeux en fixant le décor style far west, demandant des détails aux trois adultes. Aizawa était content que la conversation ne tourne pas autour de sa personne, alors il participa à la conversation, mais c’était bien Ms.Joke et Present Mic qui étaient les plus bruyant. Certaines personnes les reconnurent dans la foule, mais parmi le trio de professionnel, seul les deux plus flashy furent reconnus.

Au bout de quinze minutes, et après avoir épuisé le stock de question du jeune érudit, Hizashi eu l’idée géniale d’annoncer en grande pompe : ‘’Shouta et moi allons devenir pro à UA !’’

‘’Wow ! C’est incroyable, moi qui pensait que tu n’aimais pas les enfants, Aizawa…’’

Il grimaça puis soupira. ‘’Je les supporte, maintenant.’’

Un éclat passa dans les yeux d’Emi et elle se rapprocha un peu trop près de lui. ‘’Alors, tu veux des enfants ! Je le savais ! Marions-nous !’’

Gohan regarda la scène, éberlué du courage qu’il fallait pour demander une telle chose aussi naturellement. Enfin, vu comment c’était marié ses propres parents, il n’avait pas grand-chose à dire, mais il ne pouvait que respecter l’ardeur et la détermination de cette femme. D’autant plus que ce n’était pas une blague, c’était sincère, il pouvait ressentir son énergie l’émaner.

‘’Non.’’ Refusa placidement Aizawa en s’écartant, mais ce fut vain, elle se rapprocha encore plus, et le couloir devint de plus en plus serré. Ses yeux fatigués se tournèrent vers son meilleur ami, qui fit semblant de commenter le décor, obtenant une attention fausse de Gohan.

Il était piégé ! Aucune échappatoire en vue, ça allait finir comme dans cette horrible maison hanté. Il n’avait pas tressauté à cause de la peur, ce fut un accident ! Malheureusement, cet événement dramatique resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Après dix minutes interminable durant lesquelles Emi déclarait avec animation à quel point leur vie de famille nombreuse serait formidable, la file d’attente prit finalement fin. Aizawa ressentit une joie incommensurable, sincèrement persuadé qu’il pourrait éviter de rester à côté d’elle durant l’attraction, qui prévoyait d’être… mouvementé.

Ils montèrent alors dans un chariot faussement rouillé, Ms Joke s’assit tout à gauche, attendant avec un titanesque sourire que son ‘amant’ vienne à ses côtés. Aizawa tenta de s’échapper, et de pousser Gohan à la place, mais le garçon était aussi solidement planté au sol qu’une barre de fer. Le métis jeta un regard entendu à Present Mic, qui profita de la surprise momentané pour pousser l’homme à côté de sa ‘promise’.

Aizawa jura mais cessa de débattre en comprenant pleinement que son meilleur ami l’avait trahi, plus le moindre doute n’était présent dans son esprit meurtri. Emi l’accueilli avec un grand sourire, et comme à son habitude, il feint le désintérêt, satisfait de son apparence dure et inaccessible. Après une paire de secondes, les deux derniers membre du groupe improvisé s’installèrent.

Yamada cria de joie lorsque le manège commença, prêt pour cinq minutes d’extrême vitesse. Gohan sourit calmement, bien que la nouvelle vitesse lui fit premièrement hausser un sourcil. Aizawa trembla, il n’aimait pas le moins du monde se faire secouer, mais montrer dans le manège faisait plaisir à tout le monde, et surtout au gamin… Emi se moqua de lui et ne rata aucune miette de ses grimaces, lui rappelant brièvement l’épisode de la maison hanté.

Il y eu un looping si abrupt qu’Aizawa manqua de hoqueter, se demandant si un vilain l’avait déjà poussé dans une telle gêne. La réponse était non, pour l’instant. Gohan semblait s’amuser et un sourire enfantin grava ses traits lorsque ses prunelles noir de jais rencontrèrent celles de Aizawa. Cessant de se préoccuper du manège, pendant quelques secondes, il remarqua pour la première fois un sourire espiègle sur le visage de Gohan, simplement joyeux, vivant à 100 % l’instant présent.

Ce bref mais intense moment prit fin, et ils sortirent de cet ‘insupportable’ chariot, pour Aizawa, et le chariot du ‘fun’ pour les autres. Il retrouva rapidement son équilibre, mais il ne manqua pas de distinguer ses jambes tremblantes sous la pression, cela faisait bien longtemps. Emi lui tapa gaiement le dos, soufflant ce qu’il devinait être de gentilles paroles.

Yamada et Son discutèrent joyeusement, profitant volontiers du moment. La vue était banale pour un spectateur externe, mais pour le héro taciturne, c’était une peinture magnifique, pleine d’espoir pour le futur. L’enfant pourrait un jour surmonter son traumatisme s’il était accompagné de gens l’aimant.

Le reste de la sortie ne dura pas longtemps, peut-être trois quart d’heure, voire une heure, mais ce fut beaucoup moins tumultueux. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble, apprenant à connaître les autres, surtout Gohan, qui se montrait plaisantant et plus ouvert que lors de leur précédente sortie. C’était un bon signe. Le regard empli de crainte avait partiellement disparu de ses jeunes yeux pourtant si expérimenté.

Toutefois, dès qu’ils quittèrent le parc, ce regard revint subitement, et il se mit à guetter le moindre changement, la moindre informations externe. Shouta n’en revenait pas, dix ans mais si craintif. Non... ce n’était pas de la crainte, c’était une analyse méthodique et complète de chaque détail, presque stratégique. Comme s’il se préparait à un assaut surprise, à chaque instant.

Emi les quitta, et partit de son côté, mais pas avant d’avoir marqué au feutre son numéro de téléphone sur le visage de son futur ‘mari’.

Le trajet retour se fit dans un calme relatif, hormis l’abominable musique d’Hizashi, qui était le seul homme sensé à écouter du metal allemand hardcore et à être totalement détendu. Il avait beau être son meilleur ami, il restait un homme foncièrement différent d’Aizawa, et c’était certainement la raison de leur amitié.

Yamada était un rayon de soleil, joyeux et social, et bien qu’il reçoive souvent le silence lors de ses présentations radio, il continuait à réessayer, qu’importe la gravité ou le ridicule. C’était l’une de ses plus grandes qualités. Aizawa, quant à lui, était un homme souvent de mauvaise humeur, ne souhaitant que dormir après une bonne nuit de travail. Il était grincheux et ne cherchait pas l’attention, soit disant parce qu’il ne voulait pas que les vilains connaissent son pouvoir, mais surtout parce qu’il n’aimait pas ça.

Leur étrange dynamique marchait depuis près de dix ans, ils étaient les meilleurs amis à UA, ils formaient un trio inséparable jusqu’à ce jour terrible où ils perdirent leur troisième larron. Cet événement avait fortement impacté le jeune Shouta et l’avait refermé sur lui-même, mais Hizashi ne l’avait jamais laissé seul, il avait écarté les ténèbres loin de lui.

Alors, Hizashi pouvait parfois se montrer horriblement énervant, comme aujourd’hui, mais Aizawa ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Ils veillaient l’un sur l’autre depuis si longtemps… Lorsqu’il vu son meilleur ami et le garçon qu’il comptait protéger, un mince sourire orna ses traits. Ce fut une bonne journée, au final.

* * *

Gohan était très heureux, il avait rencontré deux nouveaux amis, aux caractères singuliers, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, il ne ressentait pas le vide qui menaçait son cœur. Chaque instant avait été soit touchant soit amusant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de ressentir la peine.

Mr Aizawa avait prit soin de lui, à sa manière, et il avait fait attention à ses sentiments et son bonheur. Il était le premier héro qu’il avait rencontré, et sûrement le plus remarquable malgré son silence et la façade. Son ne savait pas si l’homme passait du temps par pitié ou parce qu’il voulait réellement le connaître, mais quoiqu’il en soit, il fut présent quand il le fallait.

Et en cela, il était un ami désormais proche.

Il n’oublierait pas de sitôt cette journée et la graverait dans sa mémoire comme un souvenir joyeux et réconfortant, chassant les doutes et souffrances qui envahissait ses rêves et son quotidien. Il manquait chacun de ses amis, mais peut-être que Aizawa pourrait l’aider à mieux comprendre pourquoi il était ici.

‘’ _Mr Aizawa est un héro remarquable.’’_

La vue lointaine de l’hôpital se dévoila et un frison remonta le long de son corps, il serait de nouveau seul, dans l’incompréhension. Ce lieu, il en avait la plus grande peur, le plus grand des dégoûts, et il souhaitait pas s’en approcher.

Il garda son calme, se rappelant des paroles de Piccolo sur ce qu’était un véritable guerrier, et qu’il ne pouvait pas paniquer. Mais son bref écart fut remarqué par les deux hommes, qui s’échangèrent, par le regard, leurs doutes. Qu’importe, il fallait y retourner, quoique cela en coûte, parce qu’où irait-il s’il s’enfuyait loin de ce endroit ?

‘’L’Aizawa-mobile’’ se gara un peu en retrait, et ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu’au jardin. C’était peut-être le seul endroit agréable et qui laissait place à la rêverie, la beauté des plantes et leurs originalité contrastant avec les murs blancs uniformes. Gohan s’étonna une nouvelle fois de leurs splendeurs, et les admira comme s’il les voyait pour la première fois, dévorant des yeux le moindre détail. Il questionna rapidement Present Mic sur les noms de fleurs, mais il reçu un silence aussi retentissant que celui d’Eraserhead.

Les deux semblèrent soudainement sérieux, ce qui surprit le jeune garçon, coupant court à son observation. Il dévisagea les deux hommes, s’attendant à quelque chose, ressentant une certaine pression dans leur énergies.

Aizawa toussa et prit la parole. ‘’ Quand seras-tu pleinement guérit ?’’

‘’Eh bien, je vais plutôt bien, le docteur préconise une semaine de repos et je devrais pouvoir partir. Enfin…’’

‘’Bon. Dans quelques semaines, cet idiot et moi nous déménageons à Tokyo.’’ Commença-il en pointant Present Mic.

Ah, l’information coupa son souffle, et s’il partait et qu’il ne le revoyait pas ? L’homme était son seul ami ici, il ne voulait pas le voir disparaître aussi soudainement qu’il était apparu.

‘’Vous allez partir… ?’’ Questionna-il, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait.

Aizawa soupira et il sembla forcer un sourire sur ses traits. ‘’Oui, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais nous accompagner.’’

Surprise.

Choc.

Et finalement, l’émotion la plus importante : la félicité.

Un endroit où aller, des gens à suivre, une raison de bouger, peut-être des réponses à ses questions harcelant son esprit. Gohan fixa l’homme, ses yeux noir laissait filtrer sa surprise, alors qu’il tâchait de garder ses émotions et sentiments sous contrôle depuis son arrivée ; peut-être par peur, peut-être par rage, mais jusqu’à présent, il n’avait pas voulu dévoiler pleinement ses émotions.

Mais ses barrières tombèrent, et un grand sourire embelli son visage, la peur l’entourant dans sa brume noir fut dissipé.

‘’Oui. Avec plaisir.’’ S’exclama finalement Gohan, à qui tout paraissait moins lourd, moins effrayant. Même l’hôpital cessa d’être si intimidant, parce qu’il savait désormais qu’il n’était plus seul dans ce monde, ce n’était pas ses parents, ni Mr Piccolo, ou aucun de ses proches amis, mais c’était toujours quelqu’un qu’il commençait à respecter.

Ce jour-là, Aizawa devint son héro.

L’homme s’approcha de lui et posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule, un sourire plus large et soulagé que ce qu’il avait l’habitude de donner. Il était heureux, un bonheur lumineux et apaisant, et il se sentit serein, quoique l’avenir lui réserve, il était persuadé d’avoir prit la bonne décision.

Gohan enlaça Aizawa, retenant ses larmes de couler. L’homme sembla légèrement surpris mais tâcha de ne pas le montrer, c’était plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait, alors il entoura ses bras autour du garçon, ne sachant pas comment procéder exactement.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un certain temps, Yamada observant posément d’un peu plus loin, gardant son calme.

Après quelques dizaine de secondes, Aizawa donna quelques mots d’encouragement au garçon, lui disant qu’il était l’heure de rentrer dans sa chambre d’hôpital. Ils s’y rendirent dans un silence agréable et paisible, il n’y avait nul besoin de parler pour combler les blancs.

Ce fut au pas de la porte de sa chambre qu’ils s’arrêtèrent tous, Gohan saisit la poignée et ouvrit la pièce, mais il n’y eu pas ce souffle lourd et étouffant qui l’accueilli. Il n’avait plus peur de cet endroit, moins qu’avant en tous cas. Il se retourna et sourit à Aizawa et Yamada, puis il s’enfonça dans la chambre.

Après une courte discussion, les deux adultes quittèrent la pièce et laissèrent Gohan seul. Il avait beaucoup à penser, et il devait aussi se reposer après une journée aussi chargé en émotion que celle-ci.

Les rayons du soleil couchant s’infiltrèrent par la fenêtre tandis que Gohan se changeait, enfilant une tenue nocturne. Le repas ne tarda pas à venir, et il l’engloutit en deux mouvements, regardant un documentaire animalier sur une chaîne national. Les animaux de ce monde le captivait, ils étaient si nombreux et différent, comme les habitants de la planète.

Son monde était bien plus uniforme, et comptait beaucoup de petite villes mineures, et seulement quatre grande, à chaque extrémité du monde. Les déserts et friches rocailleuses étaient très nombreux, et finissaient souvent par accueillir des combats entre guerrier surpuissant.

Ici, il y avait une diversité culturel assez incroyable, et aucun endroit ne se ressemblait. Il n’avait pas encore eu le plaisir de tout explorer par lui-même, mais il ne tarderait pas à le faire, sa curiosité était trop importante.

La nuit venu, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, la faute à une excitation parcourant tout son corps, cette journée fut si folle… rien de bien incroyable, pas de combat contre des extraterrestres génocidaires, mais le simple fait de sortir de cet hôpital et de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes étaient agréable.

Il décida de méditer, alors il s’assit par terre, les jambes en tailleur, et il réfléchit.

Depuis qu’il était arrivé sur cette planète, ses contacts humains avaient été réduit au minimum, juste avec les docteurs qui venaient pour l’examiner, parfois ils discutaient un peu, mais le docteur partait toujours. Quand eraserhead arriva dans sa vie, il était seul et il ne savait pas quoi faire, la solitude le rongeait, mais l’homme s’enquit de son état.

Gohan n’avait pas vraiment su quoi lui dire dans son enquête, hormis le plus basique et essentiel, ce sur quoi il ne pouvait mentir. Les traces de son combat contre Cell marquait son corps, mais pas cette planète ni cette société. Alors il avait expliqué les choses le plus simplement possible, en espérant qu’une fois que le héro en apprenant que Cell était mort, passerait à autre chose.

Cependant, il était revenu, amicalement et juste pour passer du tout avec lui, cela l’avait beaucoup touché. Peut-être qu’il avait juste eu pitié de lui, mais le fait était qu’il avait été là quand Gohan avait eu besoin de lui. Il l’avait sortit de l’hôpital et lui avait montré la ville.

Cette sortie l’avait marqué, car c’était la première fois qu’il pouvait voir le monde par ses propres yeux et non par la télévision. Il était accompagné par le héro, qui avait prit soin de lui montrer les choses pour qu’il puisse le comprendre.

Gohan n’avait pas trouver la motivation de sortir de l’hôpital par peur, il aurait pu sortir et ne pas revenir, mais il était effrayer. Mr Piccolo aurait eu honte, mais il n’était pas là, comme Goku. Privé de repère et d’information, il s’était vautré dans son lit. À quoi bon bouger s’il n’avait pas de but, pas de volonté ?

Plus il réfléchissait à sa situation, moins il la comprenait. Pourquoi et comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il avait demander aux docteurs, et même à Aizawa ce qui s’était passé le jour où il était arrivé dans ce monde, mais rien ne sortait de l’ordinaire. Tout était calme.

Puis Aizawa était revenu avec Yamada, et Gohan avait passé une bonne journée, sans penser à son passé, ni même à pourquoi il était là. Il avait juste vécu l’instant, et il l’avait apprécié. Rencontrer des gens aussi joyeux et paisible… ce fut comme avant, reposant.

Maintenant qu’il partait avec l’homme dans quelques jours, il se sentait un peu plus libéré, il n’avait pas de réponse à ses questions, mais il avait au moins un endroit où aller, et peut-être qu’en suivant Shouta, il trouverait un peu de ce bonheur qu’il chérissait tant.

Il espérait juste que l’avenir serait lumineux.


	4. Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désormais décidé, le jeune Gohan déménage à Tokyo avec Aizawa, accompagné sur place de Yamada. Gohan se retrouve donc confronté à une nouvelle ville et doit s'acclimater et rencontrer ses nouveaux voisins, mais heureusement pour lui, il va se faire de très bons amis !

Hôpital. 14H, Quelques jours après la sortie au parc d’attraction… 

Gohan effectuait une série d’exercice physique pour se remettre en forme, autant qu’il le pouvait dans sa chambre d’hôpital. Aizawa ne tarderait pas à arriver et il pourrait enfin quitter cet endroit définitivement, alors le jeune homme avait un trop plein d’énergie à consommer. Les exercices de méditation de Piccolo ne suffisait plus, alors il devait bouger un minimum. 

Ses blessures étaient pour la plupart entièrement soigné, seul son épaule finissait son travail de guérison, mais nul doute que ses gênes saiyannes travaillaient activement à régler ce problème. Alors qu’il finissait sa 3 000 pompe, il se laissa tomber au sol, transpirant légèrement, il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge et grimaça ostensiblement. Encore trente minutes à tuer. 

Aujourd’hui, Aizawa et Yamada déménageait à Tokyo, pour enseigner à UA. Selon les informations qu’il avait pu obtenir, grâce aux docteurs, la télé et bien sûr les deux héros, il s’agissait d’une académie très prestigieuse qui formait les héros. 

Une telle profession le faisait rêver, et intérieurement, il aspirait déjà à en devenir un. Il connaissait déjà tout les risques liés à la profession puisque son père et ses amis en étaient, d’une certaines manière. Il avait déjà vu des batailles et des morts, et il s’était déjà battu pour sauver la vie de millions d’innocent. Il pensait déjà être capable d’en être un, mais dans ce monde il fallait suivre le cursus, alors il s’y plierai. 

Mais cela ne comptait que s’il restait plus longtemps sur ce monde, ce qui, malheureusement, semblait de plus en plus probable, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. 

Gohan était sortit deux fois de plus, et il n’avait aucune piste à suivre. Aizawa ne savait honnêtement rien, et il en allait de même pour son ami endiablé. Il n’avait donc pu tirer d’eux aucune informations sur son arrivé ici, et il en allait de même pour les médecins. Internet et les médias ne relayait aucune informations pertinentes. 

Son enquête était au point mort. Pour l’instant, il était dubitatif. Que devait-il faire pour obtenir des réponses ? Il avait cherché sans cesse, il avait médité, mais rien n’avait aidé d’un iota. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour l’instant était d’attendre et de s’habituer à ce monde et à sa société, en attendant de voir un signe. 

Il grogna en se débutant une nouvelle série d’abdominaux, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son possible. Aujourd’hui il partirait vers Tokyo et guetterait chaque grain d’informations qui pourrait apparaître, mais être paranoïaque n’était pas une bonne chose, Piccolo lui avait bien fait comprendre. Son mentor avait toujours raison.

Il continua ses exercices tranquillement, et il finit par s’étaler de tout son long par terre, récupérant son souffle. Son corps avait besoin d’exercices, mais il était rétabli, et encore plus fort qu’avant. C’était probablement du au boost zenkai, l’aptitude légendaire des saiyan a gagner en force lorsqu’ils frôlaient la mort. 

Au bout de vingt minutes, il décida de travailler son contrôle avec sa queue. C’était tendu, le membre ne répondait pas toujours à ses ordres et agissaient parfois librement, répondant d’avantages à ses pensées et réflexes qu’à ses ordres intrinsèque. Il espérait que cela ne le mettrait pas en danger dans un combat futur. 

Gohan n’était pas naïf, un jour, il devrait se battre à nouveau, et il ne savait pas quand. La paix pouvait se briser d’un moment à un autre, et les gens auraient besoin de son aide. Il ne pouvait pas se ramollir, il ne le pouvait plus. Il savait être plus fort que la plupart des gens, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, les méchants pouvaient toujours être extrêmement puissant. Le mal ne trouvait aucune limite ni barrière. 

Si jamais Cell était vaincu et qu’il était dans son monde, entouré de ses amis, alors peut-être aurait-il profiter de la paix, pour une fois. Mais cette société pourrait avoir besoin de son aide, alors il a décidé de garder un entraînement léger pour l’instant, qu’il intensifierait plus tard. 

Il ne détestait pas l’entraînement, dans le fond, il l’aimait bien, ce qu’il n’aimait pas le moins du monde, c’était ce qui suivait. Toute formation débouchait sur une mise en pratique, pratique qui signifiait combattre pour le sort de sa famille et de l’univers tout entier. 

Mais ce monde n’était pas le sien, peut-être même que la galaxie n’était pas la même. Il espérait que certains codes ne s’appliquerait pas pareil, et qu’il se faisait trop d’inquiétude pour rien. 

Sa queue de singe se débattit violemment, fouettant l’air derrière lui avec vigueur. Il en ricana un instant avant de se calmer, la pression lui faisait du mal, il ne la supportait jamais. Goku disait souvent de prendre les choses les unes après les autres et que tout irait bien, qu’il devait profiter de l’instant présent et garder le sourire. C’était de loin la manière de pensée la plus positive, et il ne pouvait pas être triste ou sombre aujourd’hui. 

Il quittait enfin ce hôpital de malheur, et c’était réellement une bonne chose. Il détestait l’endroit, trop de mauvais souvenir, de peur refoulé. Il était parvenu à prendre son mal en patience depuis qu’Aizawa lui avait proposé de venir avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas tout détacher non plus. Il comprenait pourquoi son père n’aimait pas les hôpitaux non plus, il détestait les seringues et passer du temps inactif, donc ces endroits étaient pour lui une prélude à l’ouverture des portes des enfers. Pour ainsi dire. 

Shota était un homme bon, et Gohan était heureux de partir avec lui, il était certainement le seul héro en qui il avait pleinement confiance. Il aimait bien les autres héros, et il les respectait, le problème était juste qu’il ne les connaissait pas et qu’il craignait bien trop de voir un méchant les vaincre. Eraserhead, cependant, était un homme en qui il croyait. 

Cinq minutes passèrent avec que la porte ne s’ouvre, tirant le jeune homme de ses songes. C’était le fameux héro, ils s’échangèrent un regard.

‘’Tu es prêt à partir ?’’ 

‘’Oui.’’ 

Il scruta la pièce des yeux. ‘’Tu as toutes tes affaires ?’’ 

Gohan jeta un coup d’oeil à son petit sac, qui contenait une paire de vêtement et une figure All Might, qu’il avait gagné à un jeux quelque jour plus tôt. ‘’Je pense que oui, partons.’’ 

L’homme hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte, le guidant vers la sortie. Ils marchèrent une paire de minute dans un silence assez agréable, puis ils passèrent devant le jardin. 

‘’C’est le seul endroit de l’hôpital où je me sens bien.’’ Admit timidement le jeune homme en regardant une dernière fois les fleurs, passionné par leur délicat parfum.   
Le héro hocha la tête et le laissant flâner pendant une paire de minute. ‘’Je suis sûr que tu veux partir, alors allons-y. Hizashi nous attend à Tokyo.’’ 

‘’Ah, c’est cool. Est-ce que je le verrais souvent ?’’ Questionna-il directement, il aimait bien le présentateur radio excentrique, son caractère était rafraîchissant. 

Alors qu’ils venaient d’atteindre la voiture, il répondit finalement. ‘’Ouais, il va passer quelque jours avec nous, son appartement n’aura pas l’eau courante avant une semaine.’’ 

Gohan acquiesça de contentement, puis attacha sa ceinture, non pas qu’il en avait le besoin, mais parce que le bip sonore était absolument insupportable. Il n’aimait pas que ça restreigne ses mouvements, mais il s’en ficha un moment, un long trajet les attendait. 

Shota mit de la musique relaxante, du jazz et du classique principalement, mais surprenamment, quelques titres musicaux rock’n’roll se glissait dans sa playlist. Ses goûts musicaux collaient bien à sa personnalité, et c’était des musiques agréable à ses oreilles. Son audition saiyanne était de bien meilleur qualité que celle d’un humain moyen, alors il parvenait très facilement à percevoir les moindre détails dans la musiques. 

La première heure de trajet fut une balade musicale particulièrement reposante, où Gohan admira le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, le temps passant comme au ralentit. Il posait quelque question à son ‘’tuteur légal’’, qui étanchait sa soif de connaissance du mieux qu’il pouvait. 

Après avoir suffisamment admirer le paysage, le jeune homme débuta une conversation divertissante sur la ville de Tokyo. ‘’Comment est la ville ?’’ 

Aizawa haussa les épaules, cherchant une bonne réponse. ‘’Plus grande que Kyoto, mais avec plus de criminalité.’’ 

Ce simple commentaire suffit à faire grimacer le fils Son, ça ne sonnait pas du tout comme une bonne chose. Le simple fait que des gens souffraient sans qu’il ne puisse agir le bouleversait, il souhaitait aider. Au plus vite. 

Remarquant la lueur dans les yeux du garçon, il soupira avant de parler d’un ton plus doux et rassurant. ‘’Ne t’inquiète pas, tout ira très bien, il y a beaucoup de héro professionnel qui patrouillent.’’

Cela souleva quelques question chez Gohan, qui le fixa avec curiosité. ‘’Est-ce que tu vas travailler comme héro, toi aussi ?’’ Il savait que l’homme serait professeur, mais pourrait-il continuer son travail pleinement… 

Tournant le volant pour dépasser un automobiliste trop lent, il mit quelque secondes avant de répondre. ‘’Beaucoup moins qu’avant, je vais travailler à UA.’’ et m’occuper de toi… pensa-il discrètement. L’éducation du garçon lui prendrait du temps et des efforts considérables, mais il s’y était déjà engagé. De ce fait, il n’aurait pas autant de temps à consacrer à son travail, mais il ne voulait pas que la jeune se sente coupable. 

Son comprit et fixa avec envie le lointain. ‘’J’ai hâte de voir la ville et de découvrir le pays.’’

Là encore, c’était un trait notable de la personnalité du garçon, un désir de voyager et de rencontrer du monde, il ne tenait pas en place. Rester aussi longtemps à l’hosto a du tirer sur sa volonté. Peut-être que pendant les futurs vacances, ils pourraient voyager un peu partout dans le pays. Il ne l’aurait jamais fait tout seul, parce que ça ne l’intéressait pas, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir au gamin, alors pourquoi pas. Grâce à son nouveau salaire, ce ne serait pas un problème. 

‘’Il nous reste encore deux heures de voiture.’’ L’informa-il en se concentrant plus sur la route. 

Gohan soupira et s’enfonça dans son siège, en faisant attention à ne pas l’abîmer, puis il laissa le sommeil l’emporter. Shota le regarda un instant et un sourire se glissa sur ses traits, il était satisfait de comment se passer les choses jusqu’à présent. 

Il aimait vraiment le garçon et il parvenait, certes pas entièrement, à comprendre sa douleur. Le courage du jeune homme était assez extraordinaire, il avait déjà combattu des vilains, plusieurs fois il le soupçonnait, et il souriait et s’enflammait sur chaque petite chose qu’il voyait. Sa douceur et sa jovialité contrastait avec son passé, mais cela était rassurant, c’était un signe que les choses pouvaient s’arranger. 

Il n’était pas aveugle non plus des traumatismes présent chez l’enfant, au cours de leurs quelques sorties, ils en avait repéré quelque unes. Allant de simple tics nerveux à une fouille méthodique de chaque endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas, comme s’il s’attendait à rencontrer une menace au bout d’un couloir. Le garçon n’avait pas confiance aux héros pour assurer sa sécurité, il avait dit, et ça semblait sincère, qu’il le trouvait admirable, mais ses gestes montraient qu’il se tenait prêt à assurer sa sécurité à chaque instant. 

Cela était beaucoup moins rassurant, mais avec un peu de temps, peut-être que ça finirait par disparaître un peu plus. C’était pas si mauvais qu’il se tienne prêt et confiant envers chaque menace pouvant croiser son chemin, mais il ferait bien comprendre, lorsqu’il sera temps, qu’il doit faire pleinement confiance aux professionnel pour assurer le bon fonctionnement de la société. Pour qu’enfin il puisse profiter d’une enfance correcte, une enfance qu’il comptait bien lui offrir. 

La paternité était une notion qu’il ne connaissait pas, il avait rarement été en contact avec les enfants de son âge. D’autant plus qu’il n’avait que vingt-et-cinq ans, et qu’il n’avait jamais eu de relation suffisamment stable pour penser a avoir des enfants. C’était une première, pourtant il espérait vraiment qu’il serait un bon père et qu’il apporterait le bonheur que méritait cet enfant. 

Il savait que le garçon avait déjà connu une famille heureuse dans le passé, et qu’il ne le considérerait pas comme son père biologique. Il espérait juste pouvoir être une figure paternel viable. En tout cas, il ferait tout son possible pour l’être. 

Shota Aizawa était un homme nonchalant, mais lorsqu’il prenait une décision, il s’y tenait et appliquait toute sa détermination. Il aiderait Gohan, il en était sûr. 

La vue de Tokyo coupa ses pensées, il pénétra dans la ville et sortit son téléphone pour suivre l’itinéraire de son GPS. Ils habiteraient dans un quartier assez bien réputé, à une quinzaine de minute de marche de son lieu de travail, il aurait certainement loué une maison beaucoup moins grande s’il vivait seul, mais ce n’était plus le cas. 

Il laissa dormir le garçon et roula paisiblement, observant par moment la masse de cheveux assez massive de l’adolescent se mouvoir au gré du voyage. Il se demandait comment ses cheveux pouvait tenir dans une telle forme, similaire à un palmier. Il pourrait absolument bénéficier d’un séjour chez le coiffeur. 

Plus important, il continua son chemin jusqu’à sa maison. Il y était déjà allé plusieurs fois, bien évidemment pour s’assurer que ce serait un logement décent, mais aussi pour amener ses affaires. Il avait acheté un lit pour Gohan, mais il lui laisserait le loisir de décorer sa chambre plus tard. 

Le quartier semblait calme, c’était, après tout, un jour de semaine. Il se gara dans le petit garage à côté de sa maison, bien content que ce soit là. Le loyer lui coûterait une belle somme, mais c’était équitable. Il retira les clefs du contact de la voiture et laissa dormir l’ado un peu plus longtemps, il semblait avoir peu dormit ses derniers jours, rien d’étonnant. 

Il ouvrit la vitre et sortit une cigarette de son paquet, il fumait peu, et il arrêtait depuis quelques mois, mais il s’en autorisait encore une ou deux par jour. Il se demandait s’il pourrait un jour complètement s’arrêter, quoiqu’il en soit, il ne pourrait pas fumer devant ses futurs élèves. C’était interdit à UA, pour de bonne raison. 

Tirant une dernière bouffée, il laissa tomber le mégot par terre et décida qu’il était temps de réveiller le jeune. Il l’appela une première fois, ce fut vain, alors il répéta l’opération avec un peu plus de force. Nouvel échec. Il toucha son épaule, et le garçon ouvrit finalement les yeux, se tournant vers lui avec un éclat d’effroi. Sa main gauche tremblait, et il vit ses doigts se déplier. 

Il fut dans un premier temps surprit, mais il aurait du mieux savoir, le garçon s’était immédiatement inquiété de son environnement et s’était préparé en une moins d’une seconde à réagir. Il s’était immédiatement ramollit, mais Aizawa nota que toucher le jeune ou empiéter de quelconque façon sur son espace personnel sans son autorisation, et il pourrait finir par recevoir un coup. C’était une réaction assez lourde de sens. 

‘’Nous sommes arrivé.’’ Dit-il simplement en ouvrant la portière, étirant son corps à l’extérieur. 

‘’Oh, cool.’’ Bailla-il avant de sortir à son tour en un éclair, observant stratégiquement son environ. Il se relâcha sensiblement une fois fait. ‘’C’est une belle maison.’’ Dit-il simplement en faisant un pas en avant. 

Effectivement, la maison Aizawa était d’une taille respectable et comptait un étage et une cave. Il y avait trois chambre, une au rez-de-chaussé, et deux à l’étage. Deux toilettes et deux salles de bain, logique. Comme toute les maisons, elle comportait une cuisine et un salon. Toutefois, il y avait un jardin d’une trentaine de mètre carré derrière le salon. Ce qui était une raison de son prix. 

Shota avait jugé bon d’avoir un espace vert pour le garçon, car il appréciait la nature et il pourrait donc y faire pousser quelques plantes s’il le souhaitait. Tant qu’il se débrouillait et ne l’impliquait pas dedans, il n’y voyait pas inconvénient. 

‘’Je vais te montrer l’intérieur.’’ 

Ainsi, ils passèrent les trente prochaines minutes à explorer la bâtisse, puis ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Gohan. Elle faisait vingt mètre carré, et sa taille était d’autant plus imposante par l’absence de meuble et décoration. 

Son resta quelque instant en silence, c’était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Chez lui, sa chambre était facilement la moitié de celle-là, seulement, les meubles et son lit prenait toute la place. De la place, il en avait dans celle là. Seul une petite armoire intégré dans le mur et un lit occupait la pièce. Les murs étaient blanc, et il changerait la couleur dès que possible, le blanc lui rappelait trop l’hôpital.

Il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire pour la rendre vivante, mais cela signifiait beaucoup, un endroit où il pourrait se reposer et trouver du réconfort. Il se tourna vers Aizawa avec un sourire naturel et il hocha la tête. ‘’Merci.’’ Souffla-il simplement alors qu’ils quittaient la pièce. 

Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et ils continuèrent leur visite. La chambre de Shota était… exactement comme lui : sombre et étrangement sale. Il ne savait pas comment c’était possible, mais il y avait déjà beaucoup de choses qui traînaient dans un bazar sans nom dans toute la pièce. Les murs étaient peint en gris clair et les rideaux étaient noir foncé. 

Il y avait un lit, une armoire et une commode, sur laquelle reposait une photo assez ancienne, Aizawa, Yamada et un autre jeune homme s’y trouvait. Gohan réprima sa curiosité et finit son analyse des lieux. En face du lit, une petite télé et une console de jeux se trouvait installé sur un petit meuble. 

‘’Voilà, voilà. Si jamais tu as un problème, je serais là si tu ne peux pas me trouver ailleurs. Bien, allons saluer les voisins avant que Hizashi n’arrive.’’ 

Des voisins… voilà une perspectives étrange. Sa famille était coupé de la plupart des villages entourant le mont Paozu, et ils entraient rarement en contact avec d’autres gens des alentours. Alors, il n’avait jamais eu de voisin. Sa mère lui avait apprit que si jamais un jour il en avait, il devrait se montrer poli et respectueux, comme pour tout type de relation, d’ailleurs, sauf avec les ‘’racailles’’. Il était curieux de rencontrer ses voisins. 

‘’Il est dix-huit heures, alors ils devraient déjà être là. Une fois cette besogne accomplis, on sera tranquille.’’ Déclara péniblement Shota en ouvrant la porte d’entrée, il semblait vouloir en finir au plus vite. 

Son haussa un sourcil, pensif, pourquoi il pensait que c’était une ‘besogne’ ? Pour lui, c’était plutôt excitant de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et il espérait bien s’entendre avec eux. C’était peut-être une obligation sociale, mais il y avait une opportunité de s’intégrer. 

Aizawa quant à lui, espérait en finir rapidement, et si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il ne le ferait même pas en premier lieu, parce qu’il ne rencontrerait pas souvent ses voisins. Mais Hizashi avait soulever le point que puisque Gohan était jeune, peut-être qu’il pourrait se faire des amis dans le voisinage et s’intégrer plus facilement. 

Première maison, les Togata. Shota toqua à la porte et il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu’un homme souriant n’ouvre la porte. Ses yeux étaient étrangement rond, mais son sourire et son expression le faisait sentir chaleureux et accueillant. 

‘’Bonjour !’’S’exclama-il joyeusement en regardant ses visiteurs. ‘’Que puis-je faire pour vous ?’’

‘’Bonjour.’’ Commença bien plus faiblement Aizawa. ‘’Nous sommes vos nouveaux voisins, je voulais juste vous saluer.’’ Puis il tendit la main. 

L’homme la saisit avec force et sourit à son voisin taciturne. ‘’Heureux de vous rencontrer ! Je vois que vous avez un fils, le mien doit avoir à peu près le même âge.’’ 

Cité pour la première fois, le garçon s’avança et s’inclina légèrement, souriant à l’homme. Il pensa à nier l’affirmation précédente, mais il fallait mieux se présenter avant. ‘’Bonjour, je m’appelle Gohan, heureux de vous rencontrer.’’ Se présenta-il, préférant qu’on se réfère à lui par son prénom, c’était plus par habitude qu’autre chose. 

Le voisin garda son sourire et se tourna vers l’intérieur de sa maison. ‘’Mirio, viens-là !’’

Rapidement, un garçon énergique déboula vers la porte d’entrée, il portait un tee-shirt All Might et un short bleu. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, même visage mais ses cheveux blonds étaient plus long et tombait presque jusqu’à ses épaules. Il échangea quelques mots avec son père et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. 

‘’Salut ! Je m’appelle Mirio Togata !’’

‘’Je m’appelle Son Gohan, mais je préfère qu’on m’appelle Gohan.’’ 

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, curieux. ‘’Drôle de nom ! Heureux de vous rencontrer vous aussi, Messieurs Son !’’ 

Aizawa décida de lever le malentendu au plus tôt. ‘’Je m’appelle Aizawa, je suis son tuteur légal.’’ 

‘’Ah, qu’importe !’’ Répondit rapidement Mirio en se retournant vers Gohan. ‘’Alors, quel est ton héro préféré ?’’ 

Réfléchissant au plus vite, il hésita puis donna une réponse, toujours souriant. Il n’avait pas eu de contact avec des gens d’à peu près son âge depuis longtemps. ‘’J’aime bien All Might, mais mon préféré c’est Eraserhead !’’ 

‘’Qui ?’’ Demanda rapidement le blond, il connaissait All Might, comme tout le monde, mais pas le dernier cité, et il aimait connaître plus de héro. 

Shota soupira, déjà fatigué par le voyage et la discussion. ‘’Moi.’’ 

Saisissant la situation, il se tourna vers le désormais reconnu pro héro. ‘’Wow, vous êtes un pro héro ?!’’ 

Puis le père décida d’intervenir, son fils pouvait se montrer trop enthousiaste par moment, mais c’était pour cela qu’il était comme un phare dans la nuit, lumineux. ‘’Allez, mon garçon. Enfile une paire de chaussure et montre le quartier au jeune Gohan. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?’’ Demanda-il à Aizawa, qui, voyant l’expression curieuse et joyeuse du garçon, fit signe de la tête qu’il était d’accord. 

‘’Gohan, rentre avant vingt heure. Messieurs Togata, à une prochaine fois.’’ Dit-il en se retourna vers sa maison, attendant avec horreur la voiture jaune criarde de son meilleur ami. Il se tourna une ou deux fois pour vérifier les jeunes, mais ils avaient l’air de bien s’entendre, alors il laissa faire. 

Mirio ne mit pas plus d’une paire de minute avant de sortir, c’était une distraction bienvenue pour lui, il s’ennuyait assez durant les vacances d’été. Amakiji était en vacance plus au nord du pays, et aucun de ses amis du collège n’était disponible, alors il passait son temps à s’entraîner dans son coin. 

‘’Alors, on a un parc par là-bas !’’ Commença-il en remontant la rue. ‘’Si tu tourne à gauche, il y a une boulangerie et un restaurant. Si tu tourne à droite, il y a une bibliothèque et une librairie adjacente.’’

Gohan suivit son nouveau ami, observant les environs avec un petit sourire, il trouvait le quartier plutôt sympathique. Il l’explorerait plus en détail après, il voulait d’abord apprendre à connaître le blond. 

‘’C’est bien ici. Alors tu aimes les héros ?’’ Demanda Gohan, pas du tout préparé à ce qui allait suivre. 

Mirio sauta sur ses pieds et lui adressa un regard emplit de détermination. ‘’Bien sûr ! J’en serais un plus tard, et je sauverais le plus de gens que je peux, comme All Might !’’ S’exclama-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres. 

Gohan le fixa, momentanément stupéfait par l’éclat soudain, la volonté de réussir rayonnait comme un soleil, envoyant d’agréable sensation. La solennité dans son regard fit frissonner le jeune Son, il avait en face de lui quelqu’un qui voulait véritablement devenir un héro altruiste. Son propre sourire s’agrandit, toujours très content de rencontrer des personnes qui se souciait du bien être des innocents. 

‘’C’est génial ! Je veux aussi être un héro pour aider les gens !’’ 

Togata rit en continuant à marcher. ‘’On va être de bons amis !’’

Effectivement, c’était ce qui allait arriver, en raison de leurs caractères et motivation similaire, les deux allaient forcément bien s’entendre. 

Après avoir explorer les quelques rues des environs, ils s’arrêtèrent au parc, qui était bien plus grand et diversifié que celui de l’hosto. ‘’Wow, celle-ci est belle !’’ Dit-il en regardant une fleur jaune qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu. 

‘’Tu aimes les fleurs ?’’ S’enquit Mirio en le rejoignant. Remarquant le regard incertain de Gohan à sa question, il s’éclaira. ‘’Je les aimes bien aussi, ça me détend toujours de passer du temps dans les parcs.’’

Gohan hocha la tête et continua à marcher, regardant les plantes du parc. Ce monde avait une telle variété de flore et de faune… il rencontrait de nouvelles fleurs à chaque pas. ‘’La nature est belle.’’ Affirma-il en s’asseyant sur un banc en bois proche, pendant que Mirio sifflait posément. 

Il était très gentil et communicatif, et il avait même passé du temps avec lui, pour lui présenter les environs, ce dont il était redevable. Sa compagnie était amusante, et il espérait qu’ils pourraient devenir de bons amis, malgré que le blond soit un peu plus âgé.

Ils discutèrent des héros, surtout All Might, et il en profita pour apprendre plein de chose sur comment ils étaient perçu dans le japon. Il se demanda comment était le reste du monde, mais il aurait le temps plus tard. Mirio s’était révélé plein de ressource et d’humour pendant leurs discussion, et il mimait, selon toute vraisemblance, certaines poses du symbole de la paix. 

Gohan découvrit que pour son nouvel ami, All Might était plus qu’un simple héro qu’il aimait bien, il était son modèle, un homme qu’il voulait égaler pour devenir le plus grand des héros. Il en parlait avec tant de vigueur et d’admiration, que Gohan se prit au jeux. Il ne connaissait le héro qu’uniquement grâce aux médias, mais il espérait un jour pouvoir le rencontrer. 

Une chose était sûr, il avait marqué son pays tout entier par sa force et sa gentillesse, et ne serait-ce que pour cela, il avait l’entière sympathie du jeune Son.   
‘’Ah ! Il est dix-neuf heures et demie, on ferait mieux de rentrer !’’ S’exclama Mirio en sautant du banc. 

Gohan hocha la tête avec sérieux et le suivit, non pas qu’il craignait une sanction s’il revenait en retard, mais il ne souhaitait pas énerver l’homme qui avait déjà tant fait pour lui. Il marcha avec Togata, et ils continuèrent leur discussion. 

‘’Pour devenir héro, il n’y a pas mieux que UA.’’

‘’C’est le lycée où Mr Aizawa va enseigner dès la rentrée.’’Informa-il simplement, satisfait de voir que l’académie héroïque était aussi réputé que ne l’avait dit son tuteur légal. 

Mirio sembla surprit, et pas qu’un peu. ‘’Vraiment ?! Il doit être incroyable alors ! Tous les profs de UA sont des héros connus !’’ 

Gohan avait rapidement comprit que Aizawa n’aimait pas l’attention des médias et du public, principalement parce qu’il devait garder son pouvoir relativement secret afin que les vilains ne puisse pas prendre le dessus sur lui. S’il perdait l’effet de surprise, cela pouvait se révéler assez dangereux. Mais il était un héro très compétent, selon Mr Yamada, et Gohan espérait pouvoir le voir se battre un jour. 

‘’Il est très fort, ça j’en suis sûr !’’

Mirio semblait vouloir continuer la conversation, mais décida qu’il valait mieux y couper court lorsqu’il jeta un coup d’oeil à l’heure sur son téléphone portable. Il repéra sa maison un peu plus loin. Souriant, il donna une tape dans le dos de son voisin, qui le regarda assez surprit par le contact physique.

‘’C’était sympa ! On se voit bientôt !’’ Déclara-il avant de rentrer chez lui, donnant un signe de la main. 

C’était vraiment un bon gars, pensa Gohan en rentrant chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte d’entrée, et remarqua Present Mic assit sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Shota était assis à côté et il configurait la télévision du salon. 

Le jeune homme retira ses chaussures et marcha jusqu’au salon. ‘’Bonjour Mr Yamada.’’

‘’Yo Gohan !’’ Salua-il avant de boire une gorgée. ‘’Alors tu t’es fais un ami ? Shota m’a dit que le fils du voisin t’a montré le quartier.’’ 

Le dit Shota ne le montra pas, mais il tendit l’oreille, curieux de savoir comment la première sortie solo du garçon s’était déroulé. Gohan s’assit sur le canapé marron foncé, à la droite de Present Mic, un petit sourire aux lèvres. ‘’Ouais ! Mirio est vraiment très gentil. Il m’a montré le quartier et on s’est arrêté au parc pour parler un peu. Il est un grand fan de All Might, et il veut devenir un héro comme lui.’’ 

‘’C’est un bon objectif.’’ Dit simplement Hizashi en finissant sa boisson. ‘’J’espère qu’il y arrivera ! Mais dis moi, comment est le quartier ?’’

Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, un éclat passant dans ses yeux. ‘’Il y a une bibliothèque et une librairie, j’ai hâte d’y aller !’’ 

Le présentateur radio posa sa bouteille sur la table basse, et jeta un coup d’oeil au jeune, effectivement, il semblait aimer découvrir, alors c’était logique qu’il aime lire. ‘’Des bouquins ? Tu as un style préféré ?’’

Puis ils discutèrent toute la soirée, Aizawa prépara un repas conséquent, espérant que ce serait assez pour le saiyan à l’appétit gargantuesque. Ça s’avéra légèrement trop peu, mais le garçon n’en dit rien, préférant discuter de ses styles de livres préférés, mais ne citant jamais d’œuvre en particulier. Voyant que le jeune était de bonne humeur et qu’il aimait lire et étudier, il décida de l’informer de certaines choses durant le repas. 

‘’Gohan, je dois te parler de ta scolarité.’’

Il haussa un sourcil, curieux. ‘’Oui ?’’

‘’Tu te souviens du test que tu as passé à l’hôpital ?’’ Demanda-il en prenant une bouchée de ses pâtes. 

‘’Ah oui, ça.’’ Souffla Son, se souvenant de cet étrange test qui lui avait été donné à l’improviste pour tester ses connaissances. Il l’avait trouvé extrêmement facile, et il l’avait finit très rapidement, mais ça avait néanmoins été une bonne distraction. Ils lui en avait donné d’autre au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus corsé, mais rien dont il ne pouvait pas répondre. Mais pourquoi se sujet revenait-il ? 

‘’C’était un test pour estimer ton niveau scolaire, comme tu nous avais dis que tu étudiais à domicile avant. À la rentrée, tu seras admit en sixième, au collège. Normalement, a dix ans, c’est toujours le primaire, mais tes compétences sont largement suffisantes pour le collège.’’ 

Le collège ? Une école publique ? C’était une première pour lui, de s’imaginer au contact de plus de gens de son âge, mais si c’était tous des bonnes personnes comme Mirio, alors il n’y aurait aucun problèmes. Il n’était pas si mécontent, alors il sourit. ‘’Ça me va, quand est-ce que l’année commence ?’’

‘’Elle a déjà commencé il y a un trimestre, mais tu sera transféré à la fin des vacances d’été, dans trois semaines.’’

Gohan sembla soucieux, et il continua à creuser dans son assiette, grattant ce qu’il avait laissé. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur du plat, mais le trouva, à son plus grand regret vide. Il aurait bien aimé mangé un peu plus. Il retourna à son siège en bois et s’assit, masquant du mieux qu’il pouvait sa faim. Il ne voulait pas gêner les deux hommes à cause de son appétit. 

Shouta prit note de faire plus de nourriture, ou de choisir des éléments plus caloriques, mais il ne savait pas si son portefeuille tiendrait le coup plus longtemps. 

Quoiqu’il en soit, le trio discuta agréablement, puis la nuit noir ne tarda pas à tomber. Il était minuit lorsque Yamada s’allongea sur le canapé pour dormir, puis les deux habitants ne tardèrent pas à suivre le mouvement. Aizawa souhaita bonne nuit puis se retira dans sa chambre, il se sentait déjà fatigué par tout le travail effectuer depuis le petit matin. 

Gohan se retira dans son chambre et s’étendit sur son lit, à l’aise. Ce fut une bonne journée, et il se sentit véritablement chez lui dans cette maison, les gens étaient chaleureux et il avait passé une bonne journée. Fort heureusement, il n’aurait plus jamais à retourner à l’hôpital, et ne serait-ce que cette pensée le réconforta. 

Il se déshabilla et se coucha sans tarder, impatient du lendemain, peut-être pourrait-il demander à Mirio s’il voulait sortir se balader et discuter des héros comme aujourd’hui, ou peut-être qu’il irait faire un tour à la librairie. Et s’il faisait les deux ?! 

Son sommeil fut de courte durée, seulement une paire d’heure avant qu’il ne se réveille, la faim le tiraillant. Il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit le frigo, ne trouvant pas grand-chose à manger. Il ne restait même plus de pain pour le repas. Quand c’était comme ça, il devait sortir et chasser de quoi satisfaire sa faim. 

Dépité, il remonta dans sa chambre et enfila les mêmes vêtements que la veille, puis il ouvrit sa fenêtre. Cependant, avant de partir, il scanna les énergies environnantes, Aizawa et Yamada dormaient profondément, alors il avait le champ libre. C’était la première fois qu’il partait tout seul pour explorer un peu le monde, mais il n’était plus du tout inquiet. Il avait un endroit où revenir et des gens qui l’aimait bien. 

Il décolla rapidement, son énergie l’entourant comme un fin manteau, le protégeant de la brise chaude de l’été. Il s’envola aussi haut qu’il pu et contempla la ville en contrebas, les millions de lumières délivrant un spectacle flamboyant et vivant, d’une ville qui ne trouvait jamais le repos. Il resta plusieurs minute en silence, l’observant presque avec admiration, mais l’appel de son estomac le poussa à bouger. 

Il vola vers le nord pendant quelque minutes, à un rythme plutôt lent, et trouva une petite foret, éloigné de plusieurs dizaine de kilomètre de la ville. Il s’y balada une dizaine de minute, puis il repéra une proie, un cerf se désaltérant au court d’eau, un rayon de lune éclairant l’animal d’une lumière tamisé. Il hésita même à mettre un terme à son existence, mais la faim était trop forte. 

Il jeta une petite sphère d’énergie sur l’animal et l’abrégea en une seconde, ce fut sans douleur. Décidant qu’il n’avait pas le temps pour faire cuire la viande avec du feu, il utilisa son énergie, et dévora goulûment sa proie en quelque minutes, observant l’eau couler. 

Heureusement, ce n’était pas la pleine lune, ce dont il était extrêmement attentif, donc il pu profiter de la beauté de la foret un peu plus longtemps. Repu, il se dit que ce serait une bonne idée d’explorer un peu plus le pays maintenant qu’une telle occasion était à portée de main. 

Il s’envola et se dirigea vers les beautés naturelles du japon, qu’il connaissait grâce à internet, et il passa quelque dizaine de minutes à les observer, y trouvant un grand calme et un grand repos. Les temples étaient magnifique, et que dire du mont Fuji ? Il se posa au sommet de la montagne et il pu apprécier la ville de Tokyo de toute sa splendeur. 

Il aurait bien aimé explorer le reste du monde, mais il était déjà tard, et il ne voulait pas que Mr Aizawa ne s’inquiète pour lui s’il se réveiller sans le trouver. Ce ne serait vraiment pas respectueux pour cet homme qui prenait soin de lui. Le soleil se levait au loin, remarqua-il, alors il décida de rentrer chez lui, souriant, heureux d’avoir pu explorer les environs. 

Il se posa à quelque centaines de mètres de sa maison, observant les environs avec calme, il lui restait encore un peu de temps après tout. Il tourna au bout d’une rue, alors qu’il se dirigeait vers chez lui, mais un cri lointain le fit se stopper net. 

‘’NON !’’ Cria avec horreur une voix féminine, la terreur palpable dans ce simple cri. Alarmé, le jeune homme se dirigea rapidement vers la source du bruit, y arrivant en moins d’une seconde, laissant une forte bourrasque de vent derrière lui. Il repéra deux énergies dans cette ruelle, dont l’une dégageait une grande terreur.   
La scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux le choqua, une femme dans la vingtaine était forcé au sol, un homme tentant de la soumettre avec sa force physique. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer, et les yeux du jeune hommes s’écarquillèrent de dégoût. 

Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas agir sans licence, Aizawa avait été très clair sur ce sujet un jour, disant que c’était aux héros de s’en occuper. Mais il n’y avait aucun héros, ici, seulement lui, et cette femme en danger. S’il ne faisait rien… 

Une image de sa famille et de ses amis apparu dans son esprit, le forçant à agir, lui rappelant ce que lui avait déjà coûté son inaction. Il n’avait rien pour cacher son visage, aucune tenue, mais qu’importe, il s’élança en avant et poussa l’homme en avant, essayant de ne pas le tuer sur le coup. 

Il avait sous-estimer sa force, et l’homme taillé comme une armoire fut projeté au sol et dérapa sur une quinzaine de mètres avant de s’arrêter, frappant le mur d’une maison. Son dos avait prit le plus gros des dégâts, et l’odeur de brûlé s’infiltra dans ses narines, le faisant grimacer. L’homme grogna dans un premier temps puis hurla de douleur, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. 

Bougeant aussi vite que l’éclair, Gohan se précipita dans sa direction, et avant même que l’homme ne puisse même le voir, il l’assomma d’un rapide coup sur la nuque. Il recula de deux pas, observant son œuvre. Le criminel s’en tirerait sans grave blessure, et bien que Gohan savait qu’il ne devait pas jouer au juge des rues, il ne pu réprimer un petit sourire. Voir les hommes comme lui se faire punir était une bonne chose. 

Il savait que son père aurait agi, tout ses amis aurait agi, et même Piccolo aurait mit fin à cet acte répugnant, parce que c’était ce pourquoi ils se battaient : la paix et la sécurité. 

Le fils de Goku se tourna vers la femme qui arrêta de sangloter, dire qu’elle était soulagée était un euphémisme. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, et il lui donna un petit sourire, soudainement gêné. Il se rapprocha d’elle, mais il garda une distance raisonnable, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. 

‘’Vous allez bien ?’’ Demanda-il doucement, offrant sa main pour qu’elle puisse se lever. De toute façon, elle avait déjà vu son visage lorsqu’il avait confronté le vilain, s’enfuir n’aurait servi à rien. 

Elle saisit sa main et se leva. ‘’Oui, grâce à toi.’’ Dit-elle finalement, encore sous le choc qu’un adolescent ne l’ai sauvé. Elle rentrait de soirée, et son appartement n’était qu’à quelque pâté de maison, jusqu’à ce que cet homme ne la saisisse et la tire dans cette ruelle. Tout n’avait duré qu’une dizaine de seconde avant qu’il ne soit jeté à terre comme un vieux déchet. 

Elle pensait qu’un héro la sauverait mais un enfant… 

Gohan lâcha la main de la femme et se rapprocha du vilain à terre, le prenant dans ses bras pour le transporter vers le bord de la route. Il toussa, puis prit la parole. ‘’Est-ce que… vous pourriez garder secret ce que j’ai fais ?’’ 

Elle hocha prestement la tête, elle lui devait bien ça. ‘’Qu’est-ce que je fais du vilain ?’’

Il haussa les épaules, regardant le soleil se lever. Il devait vite regagner la maison, il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à Aizawa sa sortie nocturne. ‘’Je sais pas vraiment. Vous pourriez appeler la police, peut-être ? Comme ça, il sera derrière les barreaux.’’ 

Elle acquiesça et sortit son téléphone. Gohan décida qu’il était temps de partir, et sans tarder ! Il bégaya rapidement une série de au revoir et il décampa sans demander son reste. Il ne souhaitait pas attirer l’attention des quelques passants, alors il marcha à un rythme soutenu et il finit par atteindre la maison. 

Il avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, au cas où une telle chose arriverait. Il sauta discrètement et rentra dans sa chambre, très satisfait de lui-même. Il ne regrettait pas d’avoir agi pour sauver cette femme, mais il espérait que personne n’apprendrait ce qu’il avait fait, parce que c’était techniquement interdit. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir et briser la confiance qu’avait Aizawa en lui. 

Il l’avait accueillit, lui avait offert un endroit où dormir et une chance de pouvoir comprendre pleinement ce qui lui était arriver. Il l’avait tiré de ses noirceurs et il lui avait donné une gentillesse qu’il ne pensait plus jamais revoir lorsqu’il guérissait encore à l’hôpital. Pour cela, il était son héro. 

Soudainement fatigué, le saiyan de sang-mêlé se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha, sachant que la nuit de sommeil serait affreusement courte, mais il avait déjà gérer bien pire qu’une nuit dans le sac. Il s’endormit rapidement.   
\--------------  
Une semaine plus tard : 

Gohan engloutit son petit déjeuner d’une traite, soit deux litres de lait et un paquet de céréale. C’était très léger, mais ça suffirait jusqu’à l’heure du repas. Il avait hâte de sortir avec son nouvel ami Mirio. 

Il jeta un coup d’oeil au canapé, et il repéra Aizawa étendu de tout son long, il avait succombé aux doux bras de Morphée pendant le film d’hier soir. Un film intéressant sur All Might au texas, et bon sang qu’est-ce que c’était niais comme film, mais ce fut amusant au moins, et ça donna à Gohan une image de comment le symbole de la paix était perçu par les médias. 

Son se leva de sa chaise en silence, attrapa un bout de papier et griffonna l’endroit où il allait, laissant dormir son héro grincheux. La cohabitation se passait très bien, en réalité, Shota discutait avec lui d’un peu tout et ils apprenaient encore à se connaître, il était un homme dur, malgré sa flegme apparente, mais il était très gentil et il se souciait de lui. 

En fait, d’un certain point de vue, Aizawa ressemblait à son premier mentor, Piccolo, les deux possédait de nombreux point commun, dont l’apparence austère et leur langage franc, alors qu’au fond, ils sont très agréable. 

Depuis que Mr Yamada était partit, il y a deux jours, les conversations étaient un peu moins animé, ce qui était du, eh bien, au caractère foufou du présentateur radio. 

Gohan posa la note sur la table, puis ouvrit la porte d’entrée, la soulevant légèrement pour qu’elle ne grince pas. Il avait réveillé l’homme une fois et le regard qu’il avait reçu lui avait glacé le sang, il ne devait pas fauté une seconde fois ! 

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers le parc, où l’attendait Mirio. Ils devaient jouer au football, il y avait un petit stade non loin, puis en début d’après-midi, ils iraient chercher quelqu’un. Un certain Tamaki Amajiki, le meilleur ami du blond, et donc forcément une personne joviale, pour Gohan. 

Il ne tarda pas à arriver sur place, vêtu d’une tenue de sport simple, qu’il avait acheté l’autre jour avec son tuteur légal. Il avait été mal-à-l’aise que l’homme lui achète des vêtements et de la nourriture, mais il se jura plus tard de le rembourser d’une quelconque manière. Ils n’avaient pas trouvé de GI, la tenue que préférait porter le jeune homme, mais il finirait bien par en trouver un.   
‘’Salut Mirio !’’ S’exclama-il en le rejoignant au milieu du stade, où se trouvait d’autre adolescents, provenant du collège de son ami. Qui serait selon toute vraisemblance, bientôt son collège. 

‘’Salut Gohan. Viens, je te présente aux gars, tu verras, ils sont très sympas !’’ 

Effectivement, les amis de Mirio étaient des gens joyeux, tous polis, et ils n’embêtèrent pas Gohan durant leur heure de football. Peut-être parce que Gohan avait tiré tellement fort dans la balle qu’il avait mit le feu aux filet, puis qu’il avait arrêté le feu en moins de deux secondes. Éventuellement…

Ils s’amusèrent ainsi, et c’était une activité rafraîchissante pour lui, avant il ne voyait personne, surtout parce qu’il habitait dans une maison reculé de tout au mont Paozu, mais maintenant il habitait une grande ville. 

Sa grande force et son gabarit attira l’attention des amis de Mirio, surtout lorsqu’ils remarquèrent quelques cicatrices sur ses bras. Gohan se maudit intérieurement de porter une tenue si serré à manche courte, il en porterait une plus longue à l’avenir. Il ne voulait pas attirer l’attention sur lui plus qu’il ne le fallait. 

Sinon, le reste de la matinée passa dans un flou agréable, rythmé par les blagues de Togata et les célébrations ridicule façon All Might à chaque but. Les imitations de Mirio étaient à mourir de rire, et bien que certains se moquaient de lui, Son trouva cela hilarant et encouragea son ami. S’il aimait All Might, alors il avait le droit de le montrer à tout le monde ! 

Une fois l’heure du repas venu, tous les amis partirent, et Mirio et Gohan regagnèrent le parc un peu plus haut, plaisantant. Malgré leurs deux ans d’écart, ils s’entendaient très bien et ils avaient plusieurs point commun. 

‘’Dès cet automne, je vais commencer un programme d’entraînement pour rentrer à UA !’’ 

Cette détermination à devenir un héro digne de protéger les gens réchauffait le cœur de Gohan, et lui montra la bonté, l’âme du héro, l’essence d’un protecteur en son ami. Il ne faisait pas semblant, être un héro signifiait beaucoup de choses pour lui. Il allait s’entraîner si dur pour y arriver, pour réaliser ses rêves et protéger ceux qui aurait besoin de son aide… 

Cela fit naître une pointe de culpabilité en Gohan, de savoir qu’il pourrait devenir un héro facilement avec sa force, et qu’il pourrait dépasser tous les autres… Alors il inspira longuement et adressa à Togata un regard emplit d’une détermination nouvelle. 

‘’Alors, laisse-moi m’entraîner avec toi, et devenons des héros !’’ 

Mirio sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule. ‘’Bien sûr !’’ 

Ainsi ils se promirent de devenir des héros ensemble, de sauver ceux qui en aurait besoin. Le fondement de leur amitié ! 

Ils en discutèrent une dizaine de minutes, puis il fut temps de rentrer à la maison, prendre un repas, puis récupérer Tamaki chez lui. Il était rentré de vacance la veille, s’il avait bien comprit. Son avait hâte de rencontrer le meilleur ami de son ami ! 

Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu’Aizawa travailler sur la table, une lueur de nervosité dans le regard, mais qui disparu dès lors que le jeune homme rentra dans la maison. Il le questionna du regard.  
‘’C’était bien, j’ai joué au foot avec Mirio et ses amis. Je sors cet après midi aussi !’’ 

Shouta soupira, il était content de le voir tisser des liens avec d’autres personnes, Son semblait d’une nature amicale, mais aussi légèrement introverti, peut-être qu’être ami avec Mirio l’aiderait à se sociabiliser. Enfin, pour Aizawa, c’était compliqué de parler à ce sujet, il n’avait qu’un seul ami et il ne cherchait pas à s’en faire. 

‘’Bien. Tant que tu rentre à l’heure ça me va. D’ailleurs, je t’ai acheté cinq pizza, elles sont dans le frigo.’’ 

‘’Merci.’’ Répondit-il tranquillement en ouvrant le frigo et en faisant chauffer le four. Ce serait léger, comme tous les repas, mais ce n’était pas bien grave, il irait chasser comme toutes les nuits. Toutefois, il faisait très attention à la pleine lune, et il n’était pas sortit l’autre jour à cause de ça, perdre le contrôle et causer du mal l’horrifiait. 

Une fois son repas savouré, il remonta dans sa chambre. Il avait un peu de temps à tuer avant de retrouver Mirio, alors il allait lire. ‘’Encyclopédies des différents genres d’alters.’’ 

Il avait emprunté un nombre considérable de livre à la bibliothèque, où il avait déjà fait ami-ami avec le gérant, un homme d’une quarantaine d’année, aux cheveux grisonnants et hirsutes, mais dont les connaissances littéraires étaient plus qu’impressionnante. Il était plutôt gentil, et comme il appréciait qu’un jeune homme s’intéresse à la littérature savante, Gohan pouvait emprunter un peu plus de livre. C’était vraiment sympathique. 

Ainsi, il en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur le monde qui l’entourait, découvrant des détails techniques sur les différents types d’alters. Les types mutants l’intéressait le plus, car ils sortaient du commun, non pas que les types émetteur ne le soit pas, mais il y avait une différence visuelle importante. 

Depuis sa sortie et son combat surprise l’autre semaine, il avait rencontré un second vilain, un voleur qui avait attaqué un vieil homme. Gohan l’avait rattrapé au bout d’une dizaine de mètres, sans utiliser son pouvoir, et avait rendu son portefeuille au Messieurs. En fait, la nature serviable et protectrice de Gohan lui valait déjà une réputation, dont il n’était absolument pas au courant. 

Ce qu’il ignorait, c’était qu’Aizawa ne tarderait pas à en entendre parler s’il continuait comme ça, mais, selon les lois, rien fait d’illégal pour l’instant. Nul doute, que s’il devait braver la loi pour sauver des gens, il le ferait. 

Finissant sa lecture au bout d’une heure, il posa le livre sur sa commode. Analysant sa chambre, il avait peint les murs en bleu et orange, et une partie de ses vêtements étaient violet, la couleur préféré de Piccolo. En voir dans sa chambre, c’était comme avoir une partie de lui non-loin. C’était peut-être stupide, mais il y tenait. 

Il sortit de la maison, et rencontra à nouveau la chaleur étouffante de l’été, qu’il appréciait tout particulièrement. Il aimait toutes les saisons, mais la chaleur lourde lui rappelait le mont Paozu et les baignades avec sa famille, alors c’était une saison pour laquelle il avait de l’affection. 

‘’Gohan, ici !’’ Entendit-il, puis il remarqua l’énergie reposante de Mirio, éclatante dans toute la zone mais apaisante. Gohan se demandait comment son ami pouvait être constamment si joyeux, mais ce devait être dans sa nature profonde. Le jeune saiyan espérait pouvoir un jour sourire autant que lui. 

Il marcha avec lui, et ils se dirigèrent un peu plus bas dans l’avenue, en direction de la maison Amakiji. 

‘’Faut que je te dise.’’ Commença Togata, avec un ton étrangement sérieux. ‘’Tamaki est… parfois un peu pessimiste, mais c’est vraiment un bon gars ! Toi aussi, je sais, mais faut être gentil avec lui !’’ 

Évidemment, Gohan hocha la tête, il était clair qu’il serait gentil avec l’autre adolescent, ce n’était pas dans sa nature d’être méchant. Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison, Mirio s’avança et toqua à la porte. 

Personne ne répondit, ni ne se fit entendre pendant une bonne trentaine de seconde, mais le blond n’a pas toqué à nouveau, Son l’aurait fait. Au bout d’une minute, la porte s’ouvrit faiblement, permettant à Gohan d’observer qui était le fameux ami de Mirio. 

L’adolescent semblait un peu fatigué, et son dos était légèrement voûté, indiquant un manque de confiance physique évident, ce qui faisait très certainement référence au ‘’pessimisme’’. Ses yeux se connectèrent immédiatement à Mirio et une joie y apparu brièvement. Les deux devaient se connaître depuis très longtemps. 

Au bout d’une dizaine de seconde, il reconnu sa présence et il le regarda avec une curiosité marqué, plus que ça même, de la timidité, il sembla presque reculer devant le nouvel arrivant. ‘’Qui est-ce, Mirio ?’’ 

Le blond ramena Gohan vers lui, le saisissant par les épaules et le tirant vers l’avant, à la plus grande surprises des trois. ‘’C’est mon nouveau voisin ! Il s’appelle Son Gohan ! Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre, tous les deux !’’ 

‘’Bonjour.’’ Dit plus calmement Gohan, envoyant une vague paisible à l’autre garçon, qui… après avoir longuement rassemblé son courage hocha la tête. 

‘’Je m’appelle… Tamaki Amakiji.’’ 

‘’Super !’’ S’exclama bruyamment Mirio. ‘’Et si on allait faire un tour ? Je ne tiens plus en place !’’ 

L’énergie inépuisable de Mirio fit faiblement sourire son meilleur ami, qui enfila rapidement une paire de chaussure avant de sortir. Le trio de garçon se dirigea tranquillement vers la ‘’surprise de Mirio’’

Le trajet ne dura pas plus d’une vingtaine de minutes, mais il était clair que Amajiki n’était pas le plus bavard, ou du moins, il réfléchissait beaucoup trop pour donner une réponse. Il semblait peu assuré, mais Gohan décela à plusieurs reprise un regard déterminé lorsqu’il se concentrait sur Togata. 

Son fit de son mieux pour mettre à l’aise Tamaki, mais cela se solda à chaque fois par des semis échecs, il était clair qu’il allait falloir du temps pour qu’une harmonie s’installe entre lui et le brun. Ne s’en offusquant pas, il continua à faire la discussion avec Mirio, et il essaya quelque fois d’inclure le timide.

Finalement, ils finirent par arriver là où voulait être Mirio : une salle d’arcade. ‘’Taaaada ! J’ai ramené une partie de mon argent de poche comme ça on pourra tous s’amuser ensemble !’’ 

Amajiki laissa un petit sourire se glisser sur ses traits, mais il finit par s’éteindre. ‘’Tu es trop gentil Mirio...’’ 

Le blond répondit par un pouce en l’air et un sourire éclatant de blancheur, du Togata classique. Gohan ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais son nouveau ami agissait toujours comme ça, avec un grand sourire, et toujours de bonne humeur. Il se serrait très bien entendu avec Son Goku. 

Après avoir erré dans la salle d’arcade pendant une paire de minute, le blond pointa du doigt une borne d’arcade, une lueur de défi passant dans ses yeux bleus profonds. ‘’Tu me dois une revanche sur ce jeux-là !’’ 

Amajiki se résigna et rejoignit Mirio, s’asseyant sur le faux siège et prenant dans ses mains le faux volant. Gohan resta un peu en retrait et tâcha de comprendre comment fonctionner les jeux-vidéos dans la pièce, car s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n’y connaissait rien. Sa vie avait été totalement concentré sur le combat et les études, plus les années passaient, moins le divertissement fut une option. 

Maintenant, il savourait juste le fait de découvrir tant de chose, et il observa d’un œil stratégique le match amical entre les deux, qui semblait déjà avoir eu lieu des dizaines de fois. Contrairement à ce qu’aurait parié le fils de Goku, le match fut âprement disputé, les réflexes de Mirio contre la technique parfaitement maîtrisé de Tamaki. Cela se révéla particulièrement intense et excitant, captivant son attention durant de longues minutes. 

Mais à la fin, ce fut bien Amakiji qui sortit vainqueur, avec un maigre sourire. ‘’J’ai eu de la chance.’’ 

Mirio sauta de son siège et fit signe à Gohan, puis il se retourna vers son ami. ‘’Mais non ! Tu es très fort, c’est tout. Maintenant, voyons voir comment tu te débrouille face à un nouveau challenger !’’ 

Gohan s’assit donc sur le siège et saisit le volant, le tenant avec maladresse, imitant comment Aizawa conduisait. Il inspira et expira longuement, calmant sa respiration et minimisa son niveau d’énergie, il ne souhaitait pas abîmer l’appareil. 

Match 2 : Start ! 

Gohan appuya sur la pédale et accéléra autant qu’il le pouvait, dépassant les IA à la ramasse, le laissant en seconde position contre son désormais rival, qui possédait une courte avance sur lui. Un coup d’oeil à la mini-carte indiqua qu’il fallait s’attendre à un virage serré à droite, alors il s’y prépara. 

Il prit le virage quasi parfaitement, dépassant légèrement son adversaire, puis il continua de suivre le tracé. Il remarqua rapidement le regard ébahit que lui lança Mirio, alors qu’il posait une main sur les deux sièges, jouant le rôle du commentateur. Il ressemblait presque à l’identique à un Present Mic jr. 

Motivé par les commentaires, il continua à se laisser guider par son instinct, et il prit les deux virages suivant avec une certaine élégance, toutefois, Tamaki le collait de près. 

‘’Une course n’est jamais fini !’’ Commenta avec aplomb Togata, ‘’est-ce qu’un miracle va avoir lieu, ou le champion incontesté de la course va continuer sur sa série ?!’’ 

Gohan passa le premier tour, sur les trois en première position, avec seulement une demie seconde d’avance. À la moindre petite erreur… il risquait de perdre la course ! Il s’amusait vraiment, mais il continua à se concentrer sur la course. 

Le second tour fut similaire au premier, mais le tournant de la course bascula au troisième et dernier tour. Gohan rata, à sa plus grande surprise, le second virage, perdant une precieuse seconde sur son concurrent, qui ne manqua aucun virage, ne lui offrant aucune chance. 

C’était la dure loi de la course ! Il ne fallait pas se déconcentrer au dernier tour, mais quoiqu’il en soit, Son fut surprit par la maîtrise de Amajiki, sa précision et sa concentration. Ce n’était qu’un jeu, mais ça voulait dire quelque chose toute de même. 

‘’Incroyable ! Notre challengeur échoue à la fin de la course, et c’est bien le champion imbattable qui passe en premier la ligne d’arrivée !’’

Match 2 : Fin ! 

Gohan se leva en riant un peu, il avait passé une paire de minute assez intense dans ce jeux-vidéo, et il espérait pouvoir faire un nouveau match plus tard. Mirio lui tapa le dos, impressionné qu’il ait tenu tête au ‘’méga champion’’ dès sa première course, alors qu’il en avait fallu quinze à Togata pour y arriver. 

Amajiki sembla presque fondre sous les commentaires positif, et ils en rirent. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers un second jeu, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus bourrin. 

‘’J’aime bien celui-ci !’’ Dit Mirio en insérant une pièce dans la machine. Une balle suspendu par une barre de fer tomba juste devant ses yeux. ‘’Bon, Gohan, le but est simple. Il faut taper le plus fort dans la balle et ton score sera évaluer sur 1 000.’’

Comme pour démontrer ses paroles, il recula légèrement, et frappa avec force la balle. Son mouvement était simple, rapide et efficace, une bonne droite. Une série de bip résonna et un chiffre s’afficha en rouge foncé, une image de boxeur en fond. ‘’819 ! Bravo !’’ 

‘’Pas mal, proche de mon record !’’ Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. ‘’Allez, Tamaki, à toi !’’ 

Le garçon timide s’avança et regarda la balle avec dépit pendant quelques seconde avant de soupirer. Il recula un peu et frappa de toute ses forces, c’était bien moins fort que Mirio, mais plus rapide. Toutefois, son mouvement était trop bâclé… Le score monta jusqu’à ‘’499 ! Pas mal !’’, une image grossière d’un vieil homme marchant avec sa canne à la main, se moquant du score. 

‘’Ah, je le savais…’’ Dit faiblement le garçon, reculant pour laisser place à Gohan. Mirio réconforta son meilleur ami, mais regarda attentivement l’essai de Son. Curieux de voir sa force réel. 

Le saiyan de sang-mêlé regarda la machine avec appréhension, il allait devoir se restreindre sérieusement s’il ne voulait pas la briser en mille morceaux. Il n’avait pas l’argent pour la rembourser… Il inspira calmement, réduisant son énergie à son stricte minimum et frappa avec contrôle la balle, qui trembla fortement, avec la machine, mais qui a tenu bon au final. 

Gohan laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, heureux d’avoir su se retenir suffisamment, tandis que le chiffre grimpait sans jamais s’arrêter. ‘’ 1 000 sur 1 000 ! Nous avons un nouveau champion !!!’’ Déclara la machine alors qu’une musique épique se jouait en fond sonore. 

‘’Wow, c’est beaucoup...’’ Haleta de surprise Amajiki, stupéfait de voir le score de Mirio tomber sous ses yeux. Le nouveau voisin semblait incroyablement fort, et pour la première fois, il s’attarda sur son physique, c’était un corps étrangement musclé pour un gamin de son âge… 

‘’Incroyable !’’ S’écria Mirio en s’approchant de la machine, puis il jeta un coup d’oeil à Gohan, toujours aussi surprit. ‘’Faut que tu m’apprennes à taper comme toi !’’ 

Son se gratta la nuque, gêné par l’attention alors que beaucoup de gens regardait le score avec des yeux ronds. ‘’Bien sûr.’’ Accepta-il avant de se détourner pour chercher la bouteille d’eau qu’avait emporté avec lui le blond. 

Après cet… épisode, le trio magique continua ses aventures dans la salle d’arcade pendant une petite heure jusqu’à ce que Mirio se retrouve sans une pièce, mais un grand sourire sur le visage. Les discussions et les sujets s’enchaînaient avec facilité tandis que le groupe regagnait leur quartier, tous content de la sortie. 

Amajiki fut le premier à rentrer chez lui, saluant maladroitement ses amis, qui l’un après l’autre rentrèrent chez eux. 

Quand Gohan ferma la porte, il jeta un coup d’oeil à Aizawa, heureux. Ce fut une très bonne journée. 

Ce qu’ignorait Son, c’était que les très bonnes journées allaient devenir son quotidien désormais. 

A suivre…


	5. Quatre ans plus tard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir déménagé à Tokyo avec son tuteur, Son Gohan rencontra Mirio Togata et Tamaki Amajiki, et une formidable amitié débuta ! Le temps passa paisiblement, et Gohan grandit entouré d'une nouvelle famille, devenant donc un jeune homme fort et prêt à s'attaquer aux examens d'entrée de UA !

Chapitre 5 : Quatre ans plus tard

Ce fut le doux son strident de son réveil qui tira Son Gohan du royaume des rêves, le ramenant à la réalité. Le jeune homme se leva rapidement, attrapant la tenue scolaire qu’il avait posé sur sa chaise de bureau la veille. Il aurait préféré dormir plus longtemps, mais il avait une journée très importante devant lui.

Aujourd’hui, après quatre ans dans ce monde, il allait affronter le terrible examen d’entrée à l’académie des héros : UA. Terrible ? Pour les autres, pas vraiment pour lui, il était au contraire, détendu et très heureux de se lever ce matin.

Normalement, il était assez grincheux et maladroit au réveil, mais il ne pouvait pas l’être à ce moment précis. Il enfila ses vêtements scolaires, un grand sourire au lèvres, prêt pour la journée à venir.

Il se rendit énergiquement à la salle de bain, et il passa un coup d’eau sur son visage. Un rapide coup d’œil au miroir confirma son manque de sommeil, il avait passé toute la nuit à relire ses cours, afin d’être parfaitement préparé à l’examen écrit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, très similaire de la coupe de cheveux de son père, bien qu’un peu plus courte et désépaissit.

Il était fier de ressembler à Goku, il grava un sourire détendu sur ses traits et sortit de la salle de bain. Il n’avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de rentrer chez lui, ni même de signe quelconque, pourtant, il espérait que son père biologique, où qu’il soit, le regarde avec fierté.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et il vérifia que son sac était prêt, il devait juste amener une tenue de sport pour l’examen pratique, et un stylo pour l’écrit. Voyant que tout était en règle, il se dirigea vers le salon.

Aizawa était en train de boire son jus d’orange préféré, regardant la télévision avec dépit. Il n’était pas d’humeur à travailler aujourd’hui, il voulait juste dormir… et surtout, il ne voulait pas donner cours à sa classe de seconde année trop… enthousiaste. Il regarda les copies qui s’étalaient lamentablement sur la table, puis il soupira.

‘’Salut !’’ S’exclama Gohan en arrivant dans la pièce. Il fouilla le placard à la recherche d’un petit déjeuner consistant, c’était aussi une bonne raison de se lever le matin. ‘’Bien dormi ?’’ Demanda-il sans se tourner.

‘’Pas vraiment, j’ai passé ma nuit à corriger des copies.’’ Répondit lentement son tuteur avant de couper la télévision et de se tourner vers lui. ‘’Et toi ? J’espère que tu as bien dormi. C’est un jour important.’’

Son versa les céréales dans son bol, souriant, puis leva la tête. Hormis de petites cernes, il ne montrait aucun signe extérieur de fatigue. ‘’Oui, assez. Je suis en forme ! J’ai hâte de rentrer à UA.’’

Shota hocha la tête, il savait que son fils adoptif y arriverai, certainement en battant un record de points. Il n’avait pas encore vu Gohan combattre sérieusement, mais parfois, Aizawa se joignait à lui durant ses entraînements et ils s’affrontaient dans un match amical. Aussi choquant que ça ait pu lui paraître la première fois, il avait perdu, et il avait bien l’impression que le garçon abaissait son pouvoir.

Nul doute qu’il passerait haut la main, et il serait très fier. Pourtant, s’il passait, il pourrait éventuellement se retrouver dans sa future classe… Ce qui n’était pas forcément une bonne chose, bien que Shota soit un professionnel remarquable, enseigner à son enfant n’était pas la même chose qu’enseigner à ceux d’autres personnes.

Quoiqu’il en soit, si jamais ça devait arriver, il le traiterait comme n’importe quel autre adolescent, n’est-ce pas ?

Alors que Gohan finissait son maigre déjeuner, Shota relu les notes qu’il avait corrigé la veille. Sa classe de seconde année allait bientôt passé en dernière année, et bien qu’ils aient tous du potentiel, tous n’aimaient pas étudier certaines matières… comme les mathématiques.

‘’Gohan, tu n’as pas donné de cours à tes amis, hein ?’’

Le garçon s’interrompit et se gratta la nuque. ‘’J’ai bien essayé de faire étudier Nejire, mais… j’échoue à chaque fois. Je réussirai la prochaine fois, j’en suis sûr ! Mirio se débrouille bien, alors on s’entraîne ensemble et c’est tout. Tamaki… il est trop appliqués dans ses leçons pour avoir besoin de mon aide, donc pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne leur ai pas donné de cours.’’

Effectivement, il y a deux ans, lorsque Mirio et Tamaki furent finalement admis à UA, ils firent ami-ami avec une jeune femme dans leur classe : Nejire Hado. Cette dernière se lia rapidement au duo, qui la présenta environ un mois plus tard à Gohan. Et depuis ce moment-là, ils formaient un quatuor d’amis inséparable.

Hado était une personne naturellement curieuse et énergique, et elle aimait bien questionner Gohan sur tout et n’importe quoi. Leurs interactions étaient tout particulièrement amusante à voir, car ça se contentait en d’immenses salves de ‘’question’’ par Nejire, et ‘’réponse’’ de Gohan.

Aizawa le regarda et bailla. ‘’Eh bien, Hado aurait bien besoin d’aide. Tu es sûrement le seul suffisamment patient pour réussir cet exploit.’’

Gohan acquiesça, notant dans un coin de son esprit le jour prochain où il essayera de faire étudier son amie pendant un long moment, sans bouger. Bon courage…

Il se leva de son siège et s’assit sur le canapé, scrutant l’heure avec une certaine impatience. Il lui restait encore quinze minute avant de partir à pied vers l’académie. Il n’habitait pas bien loin, alors partir trop tôt le condamnerait à attendre devant un portail fermé avec des étudiants stressés à morts. Il était calme et détendu, il ne voulait pas que ça change.

Shota sortit un second verre de jus d’orange et le tendit au garçon, son regard fier. ‘’Donne tout ce que tu as.’’

Le saiyan de sang-mêlée prit le verre avec joie et le bu en une gorgée. ‘’Bien sûr, il n’y a pas place pour la suffisance à UA.’’ Affirma-il en se levant puis s’étirant. Il pensait réellement ce qu’il avait dit. Il était, selon toute vraisemblance, l’être vivant le plus puissant de toute la planète, mais il savait que le cours des héros n’étaient pas un jeu d’enfant, parce qu’importe votre niveau, UA trouvera un moyen de vous mettre au défi.

En plus, Piccolo et Goku aurait détesté qu’il se comporte ainsi. Il donnerait tout ce qu’il avait pour prouver sa volonté, celle d’être un héro sur lequel les gens pourraient s’appuyer. Toutefois, il contiendrait son pouvoir afin de ne pas blesser les gens. Il avait un contrôle presque parfait de son ki, et il était plutôt confiant à ce sujet, il ne blesserait personne dans un coup perdu, mais prudence est mère de sûreté.

Sa queue de singe fouetta l’air, profitant de l’instant. Il devra la maintenir autour de sa taille durant l’examen, c’était l’un de ses rares points faibles, et il voudrait pas recevoir un coup dessus.

L’heure tournait et il était presque temps d’y aller… il sourit et fit un signe de la tête à son tuteur. La confiance et la relation qu’il avait bâtit avec l’homme comptait beaucoup pour lui, il le respectait autant qu’il respectait Piccolo. Car lorsqu’il fut dans une sombre période, Aizawa fut là pour lui. Peut-être qu’un jour Gohan pourrait lui raconter toute son histoire, mais il doutait de le faire.

Depuis qu’il était arrivée dans ce monde, le jeune saiyan n’avait pas dit grand-chose à son tuteur et à ses amis. Seulement ce qu’il estimait nécessaire. Il avait notamment déclaré que regarder la pleine lune le ferait se transformer en grand singe géant, et que c’était extrêmement dangereux car il ne contrôlait pas sa forme.

Son avait aussi parler de sa faim incroyable, et de sa chasse nocturne. Aizawa l’avait d’abord réprimé, puis il accepta de le laisser partir deux fois par semaine afin de faire le plein en viande pour la semaine, car c’était une nécessité corporelle.

Il avait aussi donné des bribes d’informations sur son passé à son tuteur, mais très peu en ce qui concerne les combats qu’il a mené. Il avait surtout parlé de sa famille et des jours heureux, et qu’il voulait devenir un héro pour sauver et aider les gens.

Gohan, bien qu’il ait une confiance absolu en son tuteur, ne lui a jamais rien dit concernant ses véritables origines. Il avait trop peur d’en parler, alors il préférait enfouir en lui ses doutes et frayeurs, espérant qu’il n’en parlerait jamais.

Chassant ses pensées, il remonta dans sa chambre et attrapa son sac. Il descendit et ouvrit la porte, prêt à conquérir l’examen d’entrée de UA !

Il aurait pu passer l’examen des étudiants recommandés grâce à Present Mic et Eraserhead, mais il avait poliment refusé l’offre. Il voulait passer l’examen d’entrée comme tout le monde, et ainsi prouver qu’il méritait sa place par ses propres compétences. Non pas que les étudiants recommandés ne méritaient pas leurs places, mais Gohan ne voulait pas se sentir privilégié.

Il descendit la route jusqu’à la maison de Tamaki, qui l’attendait. Le jeune homme hocha la tête à sa vue, puis ils remontèrent jusqu’à atteindre la maison de ce bon vieux Mirio. Ils se regroupaient tous en direction de UA, où ils se sépareraient, ses amis allant en classe tandis qu’il passait son examen pratique.

Gohan souhaitait parler avec son ami timide, mais il savait d’expérience qu’il était extrêmement calme le matin, et vu la fatigue que pouvait représenter une journée à UA, il se dit qu’il valait mieux le laisser tranquille un peu. D’autant plus que c’était une période d’examen pour la classe 2-A.

Mirio ouvrit la porte de sa maison, portant fièrement son uniforme scolaire. ‘’Tamaki, Gohan ! Ça fait depuis le collège qu’on ne s’est pas rendu en cours tous ensemble !’’ Déclama-il, déjà souriant jusqu’aux oreilles. Mirio dans toute sa splendeur, il était toujours heureux, dès que la journée commençait, son sourire ensoleillait tous ceux qui avait le plaisir de le croiser.

‘’Ouais ! On va pouvoir le faire plus souvent maintenant.’’ Répondit simplement Gohan en poursuivant leur chemin. ‘’J’ai hâte !’’

Son aimait Togata parce qu’il avait toujours été là, souriant et blagueur, sa présence était reposante, confortable, mais par son simple sourire et la lueur dans ses yeux, il poussait les gens à se dépasser. Mirio était certainement son plus proche ami, un homme pour qui Gohan avait un profond attachement et un grand respect, presque de l’admiration pour sa détermination. D’une certaine façon, Mirio était presque comme un grand-frère pour lui.

Il y a quelques années, Gohan et Mirio s’étaient juré de devenir des héros professionnels ensemble, et aujourd’hui, le fils de Goku rejoindrait son ami à l’académie et tiendrait sa promesse. Il voulait devenir un héro pour honorer la mémoire de sa famille, pour montrer au monde le bien qu’il peut apporter, mais aussi pour tenir sa promesse envers Mirio.

Togata n’a jamais abandonné l’idée de devenir un héro, il n’a jamais pensé à rien d’autre qu’aider les gens dans le besoin, à réconforter ceux qui allait mal, il avait l’âme d’un héro. Durant leur entraînement pour rentrer à UA, Gohan avait donné des leçons d’arts martiaux très complexes à son ami, de celle qui pourrait forcer une personne à laisser tomber. Mirio a prit tout les coups et à apprit à les rendre, à s’améliorer, afin d’un jour être aussi fort qu’il le désire tant.

Le blond frappa l’air avec sa main. ‘’C’est bien que tu pète la forme ! L’examen d’entrée sera facile pour toi, te connaissant, tu vas sûrement finir avec le meilleur score jamais atteint.’’

Son rigola un instant avant de finalement répliquer. ‘’Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Je suis plutôt confiant, mais d’autres avant moi on dû faire de gros score.’’

Tamaki se joint à la conversation. ‘’C’est vrai… mais toi étant toi, ce ne serait pas surprenant que tu y arrive.’’

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant encore dix minutes avant qu’ils ne s’arrêtent devant la gare, attendant une certaine adolescente aux cheveux bleus. C’était 7h20, et ils devaient être arriver avant 8h00. Ils avaient encore de la marge, l’académie n’était plus qu’à quelques minutes de marche.

Soudainement, une petite foule sortit de la gare, dont leur amie. Elle les reconnu rapidement et leur fit signe de la main, attirant l’attention de quelques étrangers sur elle, mais en toute franchise, elle s’en fichait.

Nejire Hado était une jeune femme magnifique, d’une beauté à couper le souffle à la majorité des hommes. Que ce soit ses formes, ses yeux envoûtant, leur éclat séduisant, ou sa superbe chevelure bleue, elle incarnait à elle seule ce que Gohan pensait être l’élégance. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu’il l’avait rencontré, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se présenta en une phrase et l’a questionné pendant près d’une heure, lui laissant à peine le temps de se rendre compte de son environnement. Il chérissait ce souvenir, il chérissait sa compagnie car elle était son amie.

Mirio, Tamaki et Nejire étaient ses meilleurs amis, des gens qu’il aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans eux, sans leurs rires s’entremêlant et leurs discussions passionnés.

Hado finit par les rejoindre, s’arrêtant juste devant Tamaki, son air curieux sur le visage.

‘’Mirio, Tamaki, Gohan ! Comment vous allez ? Tamaki, tu as emmené quelle nourriture pour l’examen d’aujourd’hui ? De l’alligator peut-être ?’’ Commença-elle en penchant sa tête vers le brun, qui tenta de répondre, mais il n’eut jamais le temps.

Elle se tourna vers le saiyan et le regarda directement dans les yeux. ‘’ Oh, Gohan, c’est l’examen d’entrée aujourd’hui, tu penses faire combien de points ? 50? 60 ? 70 ? Peut-être 80 ? C’est toi qui a donné des leçons d’arts martiaux à Mirio aussi. Tu sais quels types de robots ça va être ? Est-ce qu’il y aura le même qui vaut zéro point ?’’

Son sourit, habitué aux salves de questions de son amie. Il entreprit de répondre méthodiquement à ses questionnements comme il le faisait depuis des années. ‘’Alors, je ne sais pas combien de points je vais faire, mais je vais faire de mon mieux !. Concernant les robots, le papier dit qu’il y a 4 types, dont celui qui ne vaut zéro point.’’

Les quatre étudiants ne tardèrent pas à avancer vers UA, les discussions s’enchaînant durant ce court laps de temps. Mirio faisait ses terribles blagues, Tamaki restait silencieux à moins qu’il n’ait une objection à faire, Nejire demandait beaucoup de chose, comme d’habitude, et Gohan faisait de son mieux pour répondre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au portail. Togata posa sa main sur l’épaule de Gohan, et lui sourit. ‘’Bonne chance pour l’examen ! Non pas que tu en ai besoin, tu vas passer haut la main !’’

Tamaki hocha la tête lentement. ‘’C’est certain, vous êtes tous si fort…’’

Nejire envoya un grand sourire à Gohan. ‘’Je parie que tu vas exploser le record de point !’’

Son soupira, mais il était assez amusé. ‘’Je n’ai pas trop envie, et puis le record doit être élevé…’’ Dit-il, bien qu’il sache parfaitement qu’il était capable de briser le record de point sans trop de problème.

Mirio rigola. ‘’Mais si tu vas le faire, record-man !’’

La cloche sonna, signalant qu’il était temps pour le trio d’y aller. ‘’On doit y aller. Bonne chance Gohan.’’ Dit Tamaki, tandis qu’ils partaient rapidement vers leur salle.

Maintenant seul, le saiyan admirant le bâtiment massif devant lui. Il l’avait déjà observé de loin, que ce soit lorsqu’il attendait son tuteur à la sortie, ou lorsqu’il passait par là lors de ses escapades nocturnes.

Désormais, il allait y pénétrer, prouver qu’il méritait d’étudier dans un lycée aussi prestigieux. Il rejoindrait ensuite ses amis et Aizawa, travaillerait pour obtenir sa licence, et enfin, il sauverait les gens sans avoir à se cacher. Il serait un homme dont ceux qu’il aimait pourrait être fier.

Gohan sourit et avança, il dépassa le portail et continua sa marche, l’allure fière. Il jeta un coup d’oeil aux autres étudiants, et scruta leurs énergies, essayant de repérer s’il y avait des combattants compétents. Il ne remarqua personne de notable, alors il reprit sa marche, atteignant rapidement la porte déjà ouverte.

Il rentra et suivit le chemin tracé jusqu’à un amphithéâtre impressionnant. La salle pouvait accueillir un bon nombre de personne, des centaines si on se fiait aux rangées de sièges interminables. Cherchant le siège 188, il passa devant bien d’autres aspirants, certains dégageant une source d’énergies assez importantes pour de jeunes adolescents. Il y avait donc du potentiel dans cette immense masse.

Il s’assit enfin, quelques minutes avant que Present Mic n’arrive et ne leur fasse tout un show. Son savait à quel point l’homme pouvait se montrer enthousiaste lors de ses discours, mais il doutait qu’il rencontrerait beaucoup de succès auprès de jeunes personnes stressés. Heureusement pour lui, Gohan ne le laisserait pas se ridiculiser.

La salle finit par se remplir totalement, délivrant une peinture magnifique. Pleins de personnes, de rêves et d’espoirs s’affronteraient bientôt pour savoir qui aurait l’honneur d’être formé à UA. Aucun siège ne fut laissé libre, tous occupés par de superbes lumières faites des rêves pleins d’espoirs.

Son sourit, c’était une vue qu’il trouvait sublime, que des jeunes gens souhaitent devenir des protecteurs, des gens sur qui la société pourrait compter, était une pensée réconfortante. Utiliser leur pouvoir pour le bien, et non pour faire souffrir autrui… c’était une belle chose.

Present Mic arriva peu de temps après, prenant place au bureau, face à tout le monde. Il posa un sac, qui lui servirait certainement pour ses cours suivants, puis il claqua des mains. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, pendant que certaines personnes murmuraient entre elles la surprise de voir un héro pro aussi reconnu.

‘’SALUT A TOUS ! C’EST L’HEURE DU SPECTACLE ! SI VOUS ÊTES CHAUDS, FAITES DU BRUIT !’’ Cria le héro, faisant sursauter quelques étudiants, surtout ceux qui possédaient une meilleure audition que les autres. Il n’y eu aucune réponse durant les deux premières secondes.

Gohan était plutôt fier de lui, grâce à des années à côtoyer l’homme, il parvenait désormais à supporter ses cris. Enfin, plus qu’au début du moins… Il se leva de sa chaise, déterminé à ne pas laisser le malaise continuer, et ainsi rendre content Present Mic. ‘’YEAH !’’ Cria-il, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Il n’aurait sûrement pas fait une telle chose à son arrivée dans ce monde, mais il avait bien changé en étant l’ami de Mirio.

Yamada prit une pose grandiose, extatique d’avoir obtenu une réponse. Il savait qui avait répondu, et il en était très heureux. ‘’J’AIME VOIR CETTE ARDEUR! C’EST PARFAIT, MES AUDITEURS. JE VAIS TOUT VOUS EXPLIQUER, EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES PRÊTS ? YEAAAAH !’’

Gohan qui s’était assit entre-temps, se releva subitement, et toutes les personnes à côtés de lui se bouchèrent les oreilles. ‘’YEEEEEEEAAAAAAH !’’

Tout l’auditoire ne pipa mot, ils étaient soit insensible à la fougue du professeur, soit ils étaient trop nerveux pour répondre à voix haute. C’était compréhensible, l’homme était en effet un peu écrasant pour les personnes timides, cependant, Son le trouvait rafraîchissant. Il se demandait pourquoi les gens ne répondaient jamais lors de ses shows…

Hizashi présenta rapidement l’examen à venir, qui se révéla tout aussi simple qu’expliqué dans la brochure distribués aux candidats. L’examen était toujours le même, chaque année, hormis quelques petites différences, de ce fait, le jeune homme avait tiré ses informations d’internet et de ses proches.

Les examinés seront séparés dans différentes zones de ‘’bataille’’, où se trouverait des ennemis robotiques. Il y avait quatre types de faux méchants, les 1, 2, 3 et finalement zéro point. Leur puissance était graduelle, mais à la grande surprise de certains étudiants, le plus problématique des faux vilains, était celui qui valait aucun point. Il régna un petit murmure d’incompréhension dans la salle, et une personne leva la main, posant la question qui gênait.

‘’Puis-je poser une question ?’’ Demanda un jeune homme d’apparence assez sévère. Il était relativement grand pour un adolescent de son âge, et son regard perçant accentua l’impression de sérieux qu’il dégageait. ‘’La brochure dit qu’il a quatre types de méchants. UA ne peut se permettre une telle erreur ! Si nous sommes ici, c’est pour obtenir le meilleur.’’

Deux petites secondes s’écoulèrent, mais avant que Hizashi ne puisse expliquer le rôle de ce faux vilain, le candidat 7111 recommença à parler, son ton devenant encore plus tranchant. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et pointa du doigt un autre élève, qui semblait mal à l’aise. Gohan haussa un sourcil à ce mouvement inattendu. ‘’ Quel est ton problème ? Tu ne peux donc pas cesser de marmonner ? Tu nous distrais, si jamais tu penses que c’est un jeu, alors pars !’’

Le garçon aux cheveux vert se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mort de honte, tandis qu’une bonne partie de l’auditorium se moquait doucement. Son fut assez surprit par ce geste, c’était assez violent et inapproprié d’attaquer une autre personne dans cette salle.

Il allait prendre la défense de son camarade, mais l’étudiant se tourna vers Gohan, avec un regard tout aussi rude. ‘’Il en va de même pour toi ! Tu as fait trop bruit au début de la présentation et tu nous empêche de nous concentrer !’’

Maintenant, c’était un comble. Gohan avait juste répondu à l’appel du meilleur ami de son tuteur, et rien ne l’interdisait. En plus d’avoir attaqué un élève au hasard, il venait maintenant à s’en prendre à lui parce qu’il était rentré dans le jeu de Mr Yamada…

Gohan se leva, prêt à répondre à cet homme. Il y a quelque années, il n’aurait rien dit ou se serait excusé pour la gêne éventuellement occasionné, mais il n’était pas en faute, et il ne devait pas s’écraser envers des personnes tel que lui. Encore plus s’il avait injustement réprimandé l’adolescent aux cheveux verts.

Toutefois, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, la voix familière de Present Mic coupa court à cette altercation. ‘’BIEN ! MERCI POUR LA TRANSITION...’’

Hizashi reprit son explication et expliqua qu’en réalité, le quatrième type représentait un obstacle écrasant. Le héro laissa entendre qu’il fallait éviter la confrontation, mais il n’a jamais dit qu’il ne pouvait pas être vaincu malgré le danger. Toute proportion considéré, bien sûr, UA ne laisserait rien de grave survenir dans ses examens, les machines étaient programmés pour ne pas blesser mortellement les participants.

Yamada termina son explication par une petite citation de Napoléon Bonaparte et le credo de l’académie : Plus ultra !

15 minutes plus tard, après un trajet en bus :

Tout les étudiants furent amenés sur leur lieu de test, dans la fausse ville que possédait UA pour ses test. Gohan fut agréablement surprit par sa taille, qu’il fallait bien l’admettre, était absolument gigantesque. Le budget de l’académie devait être assez fou pour se permettre d’entretenir une telle quantité de faux bâtiments et routes, mais le héro Cementos, qui travaillait pour le lycée, devait aider.

Aizawa lui avait parlé de l’examen et des différents types de robots, tout comme Mirio, Tamaki et Nejire, et comme une bonne partie de ses concurrents, il connaissait globalement les ennemis qu’il allait devoir affronter pour obtenir la formation héroïque qu’il désirait tant. La collecte d’information était une chose importante pour tout personne désirant être un héro, lui avait dit Shouta.

Gohan s’étira en jugeant du regard ceux avec qui il allait passer l’examen. Il y avait notamment lunette-man et le garçon aux cheveux verts. Le destin pouvait se montrer amusant quand il le voulait. D’une démarche peu assuré et tremblante, le jeune homme timide s’avança en direction d’une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, certainement pour faire la conversation.

Le gars sévère toussa et fit un pas en direction de l’autre concurrent, mais avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrit sa grande bouche, Gohan lui barra le chemin. Il le fixa durement dans les yeux tandis que l’autre recula légèrement sous le choc de son apparition surprise.

‘’Tu ne penses pas avoir déjà assez embêter le gars ? Laisse-le tranquille.’’

‘’Mais… je pense qu’il va la distraire. Il n’est pas sérieux, et il va causer des problèmes.’’ Répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes devant ses yeux.

Gohan le fixa pendant quelques secondes, son regard ne vacillant aucunement. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement les individus comme lui, qui jugent les gens sans les connaître. ‘’Je pense qu’il est tout aussi sérieux que toi ou moi, et que tu n’as pas à supposer des choses sur les personnes que tu ne connais pas.’’

Son interlocuteur regarda Gohan pendant une poignée de seconde, un sentiment de culpabilité évident se dégageant de son expression. ‘’Je m’excuse, tu as raison.’’ Finit-il par dire, s’abaissant beaucoup trop pour une telle histoire.

Maintenant, c’était au tour de Gohan de se sentir mal-à-l’aise, peut-être fut-il un peu trop dur avec lui, mais il devait lui expliquer son point de vue… ‘’Ce n’est pas grave, je suis juste content que tu comprennes. Aussi, je m’appelle Son Gohan.’’

Il se releva et garda le dos droit, il se sentait déjà plus à l’aise. ‘’Je m’excuse pour mon impolitesse, je m’appelle Tenya Iida.’’ Déclara-il en tendant sa main au saiyan de sang-mêlé.

Le nom sembla familier au fils de Goku, mais il ne parvient pas à mettre la main dessus. Il serra la main sans tarder, ne souhaitant pas paraître impoli envers un homme qui accordait tant d’importances aux manières. Il maîtrisa sa force à son minimum, essayant de ne pas écraser lui écraser la main.

‘’Sacrée poigne.’’ Remarqua simplement Tenya avant de retirer sa main.

Ah, il aurait du mieux gérer sa force…

‘’ET C’EST PARTI !’’ Hurla la voix lointaine de Present Mic, stoppant l’échange entre les deux hommes.

‘’Bonne chance à toi, Iida.’’ Dit Gohan avant de se propulser en direction de la ville, maintenant sa vitesse sous contrôle afin de ne pas créer de trop grosse bourrasque de vent, et ainsi gêner les autres participants.

Tandis que Yamada se répétait et que ses concurrents rentrait dans la ville, Gohan était déjà sur un toit, observant les lieux : Il y avait plusieurs ruelles qui finissait en cul de sac, des routes assez larges, et une place centrale. Bien, comme il s’agissait de machines, il ne pouvait pas ressentir leur énergies… Un petit problème, qu’il contrerait en prenant de la hauteur pour repérer ses cibles.

Après une dizaine de secondes passé à établir un plan de la ville, il sauta du toit et se dirigea directement vers la place centrale, où un bon nombre de robots attendait leur exterminations. Derrière lui, beaucoup d’étudiants s’étaient enfoncées dans les culs de sacs, à la recherche d’adversaires. Seuls une poignée rejoignait la place centrale, plus enfoncé dans la ville, et parmi eux se trouvait Iida.

Sans tarder, Il atterrit sur la place centrale et repéra plusieurs faux vilains. Il décompta douze points, un bon début. Gohan laissa son ki le revêtir comme un manteau, l’entourant par sa chaleur réconfortante, contrant le froid hivernal. D’un simple geste horizontal de la main, il projeta son ki vers l’avant, fauchant les faux vilains qui ne purent opposés la moindre résistance.

À sa droite, sortant d’une rue adjacente, une nouvelle vague sortit pour atteindre la place centrale, et comme l’avait supposé Gohan, cet endroit allait être une zone continuellement alimenté en points…

Un bon endroit où rester, plutôt qu’à aller se perdre dans une ruelle, où de nombreux concurrent pourraient se retrouver acculer ; non pas que le jeune Son puisse être mit en danger par des adversaire aussi faiblards.

Une sphère de ki apparu dans sa main, sa blancheur illuminant la place publique tandis qu’une poignée de concurrents venaient d’arriver à la recherche de points. La boule d’énergie quitta sa paume et se dirigea directement vers les faux vilains, explosant au contact, faisant trembler les bâtiments proches, comme si leur fondations menaçaient de s’écrouler…

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, mais les étudiants qui venaient d’arriver après seulement vingt seconde de course, furent choqué par le pouvoir étalé sous leurs yeux. Tenya resta sur place une seconde, admiratif d’une telle force, mais il devait trouver ses propres adversaires. Comprenant que la place était déjà bien trop occupé, il fonça vers la gauche, la route regorgeant de points potentiels.

Gohan sourit en le voyant partir, il était intelligent, il fallait mieux quitter la zone, parce que tout les faux vilains venant par ici serait directement éliminé par sa main. Quelques étudiants tentèrent de rivaliser avec Son sur la place, mais ils n’obtenir pas beaucoup de points, toutes les vagues machinale furent supprimés à la racine.

Après une minute et trente secondes, plus aucun faux vilain n’arriva sur la place, comme si une personne avait jugé bon de rediriger le flux d’adversaire vers une autre partie de la ville. Soit, cela ne gênait pas beaucoup Gohan qui s’était déjà fait plus de trente-neuf point en s’accaparant les victimes robotiques.

Pour l’instant, c’était plutôt amusant et facile, il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’utiliser son ki pour protéger et contrôler une zone, car d’habitude, il devait se déplacer extrêmement vite durant ses activités de justiciers. Son sourire s’élargit une fois qu’il a finit de purger cet place, il ne servait plus à rien de rester ici.

D’un bond, il atteint un toit et il observa pendant exactement trois secondes la bataille sous ses yeux. Habitué à analyser en détails les champs de bataille afin d’en tirer les avantages, il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer où il devait aller.

A deux-cents mètres vers l’ouest, il y avait un bon nombre de robots et relativement peu d’autres personnes pour les chasser. Il s’envola alors en direction de ses points, mais il du s’arrêter en chemin lorsqu’une vue l’alarma.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets se débattait avec une horde entière de machines… Il y en avait au moins sept ou huit, et elle semblait avoir du mal à tous les gérer. Toutefois, elle était encerclé, et réussir une retraite stratégique semblait compliqué pour elle.

Bien qu’une grosse poignée de carcasse jonchaient le sol autour d’elle, Gohan ne pouvait pas la laisser affronter ses adversaires seuls, certes les robots ne pouvaient pas blesser gravement un participants, mais cela ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était inoffensif pour autant…

Il s’élança en direction de sa camarade, l’attrapa et la déposa dix mètres plus loin. Son abattit alors d’un kiai toute les machines des alentours, puis il se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme semblait aller bien, une petite coupure sur la main, mais rien de notable. Il lui sourit et décida bon de lui donner une information utile.

‘’Hé, ils ont un bouton caché sur leurs têtes. Si jamais tu es encerclé comme ça, jette-toi sur l’un d’entre eux et appui dessus, ça te donnera une opportunité de te replier.’’

Elle le regarda avec surprise, mais finit par hocher la tête. Elle ne rejetterait certainement pas un conseil utile comme celui-ci. Ses prises d’écouteurs mouvèrent légèrement, semblant capter un son proche. Elle se tourna cependant vers lui. ‘’Merci.’’

Il lui fit un rapide signe de la tête et s’envola, cherchant à décimer plus d’adversaire. Bien qu’il soit plutôt confiant dans son nombre de point, qui devait désormais être dans les quarante-cinquante, il ne pouvait se relâcher. Ceci n’était que le début, et Aizawa l’avait prévenu que peu importait son classement à l’examen, UA lui opposera forcément un grand obstacle.

Et il ne pouvait pas se montrer satisfaisant et se retenir, il voulait prouver sa valeur. Déterminé, il atteint finalement une sorte de fausse galerie marchande, où les vilains s’empressèrent de sortir des ruelles proches.

Une colonne de ki blanche entoura Son, qui en seulement quatre seconde, élimina la dizaine de faux vilain. Il n’en laissa pas un seul déjoué sa surveillance, sa superpuissance et ses sens accrus ne laissant rien lui échapper.

Les machines n’étaient pas un défi pour lui, et il les soupçonnait d’être faite en papier mâchée, du moins pour celles qui valait 1 et 2 point. Celle à 3 points étaient faites d’un matériau beaucoup plus résistant. Si ce que Gohan avait raison, c’était certainement du graphène, un métal très léger et aussi, si ce n’est plus, résistant que de l’acier. Mais cela ne pouvait rien contre une force saiyan…

Une autre vague vint derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les cliquetis mécanique annoncer leur présence, tentant d’avancer vers lui. Sans même se tourner, il était trop occupé à observer une autre vague venir par devant, il comprit donc qu’il était cerné, mais ce n’était pas un problème, au contraire, c’était juste plus de points.

Il tendit son bras droit devant lui et ouvrit la paume, laissant une sphère de ki s’y former librement, l’éclat blanchâtre projetant sa lumière aussi puissamment que le soleil à son firmament. La sphère se propulsa immédiatement en avant, cherchant à annihiler les forces hostiles en sa présence, sans toutefois faire trembler les bâtiments autour du saiyan.

Tandis que le ki allait rentrer en contact avec le grand groupe, il laissa tomber son bras droit et il tourna sa paume derrière lui, un sourire se dessinant sur ses traits. Une nouvelle sphère de ki, d’une pure blancheur s’y créa prestement, pulsant dans sa paume.

Le groupe de machine en face de lui explosa, créant un nuage de cendre et des carcasses brûlantes, puis Gohan laissa s’échapper sa seconde attaque, qui se dirigea tel un missile souverain en direction des autres faux vilains.

Avant même qu’une personne normal puisse cligner des yeux, une seconde explosion se fit ressentir dans toute la zone, manquant de peu de faire trembler la zone proche. Gohan jeta un coup d’œil à son œuvre, il s’amusait comme un enfant dans un parc d’attraction.

Les machines faisaient un parfait défouloir, mais il ne pouvait pas juste se laisser couler dedans, il avait le devoir de se contrôler parfaitement, afin qu’une de ses attaques ne créait pas un tremblement de terre trop important…

Il ignorait combien de points il venait de se faire, juste à l’instant, mais il avait certainement purger toute cette zone… Comme il avait purgé la place centrale deux minutes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était déroulé exactement, mais ça devait être proche de 3 ou 4 minutes.

S’il devait deviner combien de point il avait en sa possession, ce serait proche des soixante, peut-être soixante-dix.

Gohan décida alors de prendre son temps et d’observer le champ de bataille, peut-être qu’il pourrait venir en aide à d’autre personne, comme cet fille plus tôt. Aizawa n’avait rien dit à propos de point de sauvetage, tout comme aucune autre personne qu’il avait questionné, mais ça semblait logique qu’il y avait un bonus de point pour ceux et celles qui aidaient.

Une école de héro avait le devoir de récompenser les candidats à l’âme chevaleresque, car c’était le devoir d’un héro que d’aider son prochain, même si ça jouait en sa défaveur.

Gohan avait bien assez de point, peut-être devrait-il chercher ceux qui avait besoin d’aide maintenant ? Imaginer quelqu’un blessé parce qu’il voulait simplement détruire plus de robot égoïstement, le répugnait fortement.

Il se dirigea alors vers le centre-ville, y repérant alors une quantité massive d’énergies. Toutes semblaient dans une relative bonne forme, mais il notait des hauts et des bas par moments. C’était normal, l’examen demandait une grande concentration et une endurance très correcte pour marquer des points. Naturellement, beaucoup de gens n’avaient pas le niveau pour tenir les standards de l’académie.

Il ne lui fallu qu’une dizaine de seconde pour parcourir les deux cents mètres, mais il prenait son temps pour observer le déroulement des affrontements, et se tenir prêt à agir. Il s’arrêta sur la place, et il observa les lieux : Iida semblait faire un carnage au milieu d’autres aspirants, et il fracassait avec agilité les machines.

Ses jambes devaient être musclés pour briser à elles seules les faux vilains, même s’il lui fallait plusieurs coup pour venir à bout des types 3. A une trentaine de mètre de lui, une jeune femme annulait la gravité des automates, puis les laisser tomber au sol. Il se surprit à la regarder combattre une petite trentaine de seconde, son style de combat était très bâclé, mais son pouvoir avait beaucoup de potentiel.

Subitement, il remarqua un peu plus loin un candidat ayant besoin d’aide. Il bondit dans sa direction, sautant au dessus de la grande place où se déroulait les combats, puis il analysa la situation devant lui.

Compliqué à gérer pour cette personne, remarqua-il, qui était entouré par une douzaine de robots, dont plusieurs trois points. Il avait du se lancer à l’assaut d’une vague entière qui tentait d’accéder à la grande place… il avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre, selon toute vraisemblance.

Il s’attarda sur son camarade, c’était un garçon, petit de taille, pas plus d’un mètre quarante, et dont les cheveux ressemblaient à des grappes de raisins. Même couleur, même forme. Il tenait dans ses mains ce que Gohan comprit être ses cheveux, et il les balançait vulgairement en direction des machines, visant le sol.

En fait, il s’en servait pour faire tomber les machines par terre, pour qu’elle se brise sous leurs propres poids, ce qui était en soit une bonne idée, mais… Raisin boy ne pouvait pas gérer les masses aussi facilement avec cette tactique. Et comme l’avait remarqué de loin Gohan alors qu’il se dirigeait vers lui, une machine tira son rayon brûlant vers le garçon.

Il était temps d’agir et de lui éviter une blessure sournoise. Son se posa derrière son camarade qui se tournait alarmé par le bruit du rayon, puis d’un geste rapide, il chassa le rayon du revers de la main, l’envoyant vers la stratosphère sans ménagement.

Profitant d’avoir la main tendu, il chargea une attaque énergétique et il l’envoya directement sur un groupe de trois faux vilains regroupés. Ils ne purent encaisser le choc et brûlèrent instantanément, les yeux du candidat sauvé s’écarquillant, un mélange d’admiration et de crainte y brillant.

Il en restait cependant un bon nombre qui attendait d’être vaincu, mais assez surprenamment, les nombreuses boules collantes du garçon raisin en éliminèrent une bonne partie. Les yeux noirs de jais de Gohan dégagèrent une maigre surprise, ne pensant pas que les machines tomberaient toute dans ce piège, mais c’était le cas.

‘’Eh bien.’’ Commença Gohan en observant les machines se débattre, coincé au sol par les boules collantes. Il regarda droit dans les yeux le garçon, et il lui fit un grand sourire. ‘’Tu en as éliminé un bon paquet, dis donc !’’

‘’Euh… carrément ouais ! Mes boules collent bien aujourd’hui.’’ Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, son ton semblant presque vantard.

Son remarqua une personne en difficulté un peu plus haut sur la route. Il hocha la tête vers lui puis s’envola. ‘’Bonne chance !’’

Les trois prochaines minutes ressemblèrent à du sauvetage pur et dur, comme il pouvait le faire pendant ses nuits de justiciers, cependant, il pouvait échanger deux trois mots avec les personnes et leur donner des conseils pour améliorer leur attaque. C’était plaisant, et il savourait chaque instant à aider les gens, car s’il avait bien un regret en agissant comme justicier, c’était de devoir se cacher.

Alors qu’il venait de prêter main forte à une jeune femme aux cheveux orange, la terre se mit à trembler, les bâtiments suivirent le mouvement, puis un grincement strident se fit entendre, à glacer le sang.

Une immense machine, dépassant en taille les gratte-ciels, surgit du sol et cacha même le soleil dans sa toute grandeur, causant une vague de panique majeur chez les adolescent intimidé par la force brute que dégageait l’androïde. Pour quiconque n’ayant pas de pouvoir puissant, c’était comme se retrouver dos à un mur qu’ils ne pouvaient escalader.

Cependant, pour Gohan, ce n’était rien, qu’une broutille qu’il pouvait anéantir d’un geste las de la main, sans même y prêter attention. Face à Freezer ou Cell, ce monstre de ferraille ne lui causait aucune crainte, seulement un petit sourire fatigué.

Néanmoins, s’il y avait bien une chose évidente à ses yeux, c’était le sauvetage de ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se montrer en état de combattre. Ses camarades examinés fuyaient en direction de la porte d’entrée de la ville, là où ils seraient en sécurité, mais tous n’étaient pas assez proche.

Gohan devait assurer la sécurité de ceux qui ne pouvait pas se battre. Il étendit ses sens, scannant chaque énergie dans les environs, et il en repéra sept qui traînait. Activant son ki, il s’envola en direction de ses gens, effrayé d’être blessé par le type zéro. Il les attrapa tout les sept, les transportant sous ses bras et sur son dos, sans ressentir de gêne majeure. N’ayant plus beaucoup de place, il embarqua le dernier avec sa queue de singe, puis en seulement vingt seconde, il atteignit la porte d’entrée et les relâcha.

Ils le remercièrent et se mirent à l’abri tandis que Gohan observait l’avancé du colossal automate. Il aurait pu ramener ces gens bien plus vite, mais il ne voulait pas soumettre leur corps à une vitesse trop élevé.

Alors qu’il regroupait ses mains au niveau devant son torse, prêt à charger son attaque fétiche, le kamehameha, il remarqua qu’une personne se jetait à l’assaut de l’ennemi avec bravoure. Il le regarda pendant une paire de seconde, sous le choc, il ne pensait pas que quelqu’un tenterait d’attaquer le monstre.

Mais il la remarqua. Il remarqua la jeune femme brune qui maniait la gravité, il la vit sous un tas de gravât, alors que le type zéro approchait lentement mais sûrement de sa position. Il comprit pourquoi le gars au cheveux vert avait sauté, c’était un acte désespéré pour protéger une personne qui avait besoin de lui.

Gohan laissa son pouvoir couler en lui, et il se jeta en direction de son camarade, prêt à l’aider, mais avant même qu’il ne parcourt la moitié des soixante mètres les séparant, il vit le coup de poing surpuissant décapiter la machine. La scène était grandiose, et la puissance démontré laissa Gohan sans souffle… une telle puissance brute, non raffiné, il n’en avait plus vue depuis des années…

Cependant, les conséquences d’une telle puissance semblaient démesuré, les jambes de l’adolescent étaient cassé et leurs couleur violacé le fit grimacer, il en allait de même pour le bras qui avait donné le coup. Il avait donné tout son corps et son âme pour une seule attaque, pour sauver une personne qui avait besoin de son aide.

Alors qu’il chutait au sol, incapable de ralentir sa chute possiblement mortelle, Gohan cria et l’attrapa à mi-parcours, faisant attention à ne pas toucher un membre brisés. Il connaissait ce type de douleur, et ce n’était pas descriptible.

Il se posa au sol avec douceur, descendant lentement afin que le vent glacial de février de fasse d’avantage de dégât au garçon. Garçon qui regardait Gohan droit dans les yeux, choqué par son apparition surprise. ‘’Merci.’’ Dit-il avec plus de force que ne l’aurait soupçonné de prime abord Son.

‘’Je t’en prie. Tu n’es pas en état de bouger, alors je vais te déposer par terre doucement, d’accord. Il va falloir attendre des soins.’’

Le visage de son interlocuteur se transforma en une détresse choquante, alarmant le saiyan qui le tenait dans ses bras. ‘’Non ! Non ! Il me faut au moins un point !’’

Ah… c’était de là que venait le problème. Son comprit que le jeune homme ne pouvait utiliser son pouvoir qu’au prix de grave blessure, et qu’il ne pouvait absolument pas le réguler. C’était extrêmement grave, s’il continuait à combattre ainsi, il ne resterait pas grand-chose à récupérer de son corps à chaque bataille…

‘’Calme-toi.’’Dit-il d’un ton rassurant, plaçant son plus grand sourire style Goku. ‘’Ne t’inquiète pas, une académie de héro ne refusera jamais quelqu’un qui se sacrifie pour sauver une personne dans le besoin.’’

Il laissa les mots se graver dans son cerveau, et il le posa avec délicatesse au sol, essayant de ne pas lui causer de douleur, mais ce fut vain. Il grimaça et gémit de douleur alors que son corps touchait le sol encore froid.

Il sembla comprendre que se débattre était inutile, et qu’il ne pourrait rien faire dans son état, mais des larmes de désespoirs se mirent à couler de ses joues. Gohan se sentit très mal pour son camarade, un tel sentiment de faiblesse, l’incapacité à agir alors qu’il le fallait tant… il le ressentait, ça le frappait de pleine face.

‘’ET C’EST FINI’’ Hurla jovialement Yamada, causant une plus grande souffrance encore à l’adolescent gisant par terre, le corps brisé.

‘’Hey...’’ Dit faiblement une voix féminine un peu plus loin. C’était la fille qui était bloqué sous les décombres. ‘’C’était incroyable Midoriya.’’ Déclara-elle au blessé, cherchant à lui apporter du réconfort autant qu’elle pouvait.

Gohan s’approcha d’elle et lui sourit. ‘’Je vais te retirer des décombres, tu es blessée ?’’

‘’Oui, ma cheville.’’

‘’Bien.’’Dit-il en soulevant précieusement chaque morceaux de pierre. Il le fit avec délicatesse, ne souhaitant pas aggraver une possible blessure déjà assez importante à la cheville. En moins d’une petite minute, il la dégagea de tout les débris qui la maintenait sur place, puis voyant qu’elle avait effectivement la cheville cassé, il la souleva du sol et la posa à côté de son sauveur.

Les autres candidats qui avaient observé entièrement la scène était choqué par la puissance du garçon aux cheveux vert, et aussi par le sauvetage éclair de Gohan. Tenya regarda le trio devant lui avec une grande honte, il avait mal jugé le garçon timide, qui avait vu clair dans la vrai nature de l’examen, alors que lui non.

‘’Excusez-moi.’’ Déclara posément une voix de femme ancienne. C’était l’infirmière, Recovery Girl.

Gohan regarda la femme soigner ceux qui en avait besoin et avant même qu’il ait le temps de souffler, elle arriva vers eux et ouvrit légèrement les yeux lorsqu’elle vit l’état de Green boy. Car ne sachant pas son nom, il se référait à lui par la couleur de ses cheveux.

‘’Ah mon garçon, laisse-moi soigner ça.’’ Dit-elle avant de se pencher en avant et de… l’embrasser sur la joue ?!

La fille brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tout comme Gohan, qui observa la vieille femme à l’ouvrage. Aizawa lui avait dit que l’infirmière de UA était parfois peu raisonnable, mais venant de son tuteur…

En une fraction de seconde, les membres brisés de Green boy furent soigné, encore rouge et nécessitant pas mal de temps pour se reposer, certes, mais il pouvait marcher… Cette femme était comme un haricot senzu à porté de main, c’était incroyable !

Mais il y avait un contrecoup, car le jeune homme s’effondra de fatigue, dans un profond sommeil dont il ne semblait pas proche de se réveiller. Mettant deux et deux ensemble, il comprit que ce pouvoir n’était pas aussi puissant qu’un haricot senzu, mais que ça restait tout de même bien pratique.

Une fois qu’elle eu fini de soigner le garçon, elle se dirigea vers la fille. Gohan fit un geste de la main à cette dernière et décida de s’en aller, rien ne le poussait à rester, et il avait bien envie d’aller claquer son argent de poche au restaurant le plus proche.

Il se sentait d’humeur à célébrer, mais il ne voulait pas être seul à s’empiffrer, même s’il avait très faim après avoir utilisé son pouvoir. Il n’était pas fatigué, mais ces dix dernières minutes furent plus intense qu’il ne l’avait originellement pensé, et donc ça avait creusé son appétit. Il ne savait plus trop combien de point il avait glané, mais ce devait être un score plus que correct, il serait même surprit s’il n’était pas dans le top 3 des étudiants de cette année.

Il rentra chez lui avec un grand sourire, prêt à dévaliser son frigo…

\----------------

Salle d’observation.

‘’Eh bien, nous avons là une belle sélection de futur grand héro !’’ S’exclama gaiement un souris, non, un ours, ou bien un chien ? Un mélange des trois sûrement. Personne n’osait demander, donc personne ne savait…

Un grand homme musclé portant une combinaison rouge hocha la tête. ‘’Vous avez raison, Mr Nezu. Nous avons là beaucoup de potentiel. Je pense même que nous avons un nouveau record-man du nombre de point à l’examen.’’ Déclara l’homme avec un petit rire.

Aizawa qui était assit sur son siège bu une gorgé de jus d’orange, un sourire honnête sur le visage. ‘’Effectivement, Gohan a très bien fait, mais je n’attendais rien de moins de sa part.’’

Yamada rit à son côté et regarda les replays de Gohan, où les différents profs pouvaient revoir les actions du jeune homme. Aizawa soupira en remarquant les regards surpris, voire même choqué, de certains collègue.

Shota savait que son fils adoptif avait un potentiel absolument massif, mais il n’avait pas encore eu l’opportunité de le voir se battre correctement. Il s’y attendait, et il était très fier de voir que l’entraînement du garçon ait porté ses fruits.

‘’Ah, maintenant, la question est de savoir dans quelle classe il va être.’’ Plaisanta Yamada en haussant un sourcil en direction de son vieil ami. ‘’On pourrait peut-être voir un dadzawa en action à UA… ahahaha.’’

Tandis que Shota utilisait son écharpe pour faire taire son vieil ami, l’homme assit à côté de lui toussa, attirant leur attention à tous. Toshinori Yagi, alias All Might, le nouveau professeur de héroïsme pour les premières années. ‘’Effectivement, votre garçon est extraordinaire Aizawa… Il a marqué tellement de point, il faut les compter, mais je ne serais pas surpris si mon record tombait.’’ Avoua-il sérieusement, stoppant les rire de Kan.

Kan regarda droit dans les yeux le symbole de la paix, certes l’adolescent avait bien, admirablement bien fait dans cet examen, mais dépasser le record considéré comme imbattable… ‘’Vous êtes certain ?’’

Nezu prit la parole. ‘’Ah oui, je pense bien. Ça va faire deux grande nouvelle pour aujourd’hui.’’

‘’Deux ?’’ Répéta Shota, sentant un frison le parcourir.

Le principal sourit et pépia. ‘’Eh bien, nous avions besoin d’un professeur pour les secondes années puisque vous vous occuperez de la classe 1-A l’année prochaine, Aizawa. Alors j’ai décidé d’engager un autre professeur pour les années à venir. Elle devrait arriver dans peu de temps...’’ Finit-il en ricana dans son pelage.

‘’Un nouveau professeur ?’’ Demandèrent le corps professoral en chorale.

‘’Eh oui ! Et cette personne c’est...’’

Avant que la souris/chien/ours ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte s’ouvrit et un peu plus de lumière s’infiltra dans la pièce, le rayon de soleil finissant par éblouir ce bon vieux Shouta ; sa vue se stabilisa rapidement et une vision d’horreur apparu devant ses yeux las. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel… non, son cœur ne pourrait pas le supporter… !

‘’Bonjour tout le monde !’’ S’exclama une voix familière.

Yamada sauta de son siège et tapota l’épaule de son vieil ami. ‘’Lorsque Nezu m’a demandé une recommandation, je lui ai présenté : Ms.Joke !’’

_Oh mon dieu, non…_ Pensa Aizawa avec toute la force du désespoir. Peut-être qu’elle finirait bien par le faire se marier à force de voir son visage souriant à longueur de journée…

\-------------

7 jours plus tard, la maison Aizawa :

Gohan était dans son jardin, les jambes croisées, méditants tranquillement, comme à son habitude. Il fallait méditer tout les jours afin d’être reposé et détendu, et aujourd’hui, c’était tout particulièrement le cas. Les résultats arriveraient en même temps que son tuteur rentrerait plus tard dans la matinée.

Les sept derniers jours furent calmes pour le jeune Son, qui en profita pour s’entraîner et stopper quelques crimes dans la ville, rien de bien notable ceci dit. Aizawa n’était pas souvent à la maison, et les deux hommes avaient à peine le temps de se croiser, car lorsqu’un revenait, l’autre venait de s’endormir (ou partir chasser puis vaquer à ses occupations de justicier…)

Gohan était plutôt confiant dans sa réussite, il était presque certain d’être au sommet, comme l’aurait attendu Piccolo ou son père, c’était normal, avec ses capacités. Donc, il n’avait pas vraiment paniqué, quelques pensées vagabondes l’avaient par moment fait douter, mais il n’y avait aucune raison de le rester bien longtemps.

Finissant sa méditation, le jeune homme se leva et s’étira calmement pendant les cinq prochaines minutes, les claquages musculaires n’étaient pas agréables. Il rentra rapidement dans la maison et attrapa une bouteille d’eau, puis il s’assit sur le canapé et riva ses yeux sur la porte d’entrée.

C’était bientôt l’heure. Et comme attendu, au bout de quinze minutes à écouter le programme radio inintéressant, la porte s’ouvrit. Shota rentra, il avait l’air fatigué, même après cette petite matinée de travail. Sa nuit avait du être courte, c’était quasiment toujours le cas avec l’homme. Il tenait dans sa main une lettre, scellé avec le sceau de UA. C’était ses résultats, nul doute à ce sujet.

‘’Bonjour Gohan. J’ai tes résultats.’’ Dit l’homme avant de bailler, puis de lui tendre le papier. Il connaissait déjà ses résultats, comme tous les professeurs qui avaient du regarder plusieurs fois les images pour bien décompter les points.

‘’Enfin, j’avais hâte de voir.’’ Dit-il en récupérant le papier dans sa main gauche, il le regarda quelques secondes puis l’ouvrit directement. Il voulait que son tuteur soit là pour voir les résultats, mais l’homme les connaissait sûrement.

Il n’y avait qu’un seul petit papier, où il était inscrit dans quelle classe il serait l’année prochaine, et ce genre de détails qu’il vérifierait plus tard. Cela signifiait qu’il avait passé le test, mais il saisit un petit appareil sphérique dans la lettre. Un hologramme, comprit-il. Il posa le posa sur la table puis appuya dessus, attendant que l’image n’apparaisse sous ses yeux.

Une seconde plus tard, un écran bleu surgit de la base sphérique, avant qu’un homme très reconnaissable ne rentre dans le cadre de la caméra. Avant même que le son ne démarre, Gohan se tourna vers Shota, un regard à moitié étonné et à moitié enjoué. ‘’All Might...’’ Souffla-il en retournant son attention à l’image.

‘’ _Bonjour jeune Son ! Je suis ici pour vous délivrer votre score en tant que nouveau professeur à UA ! Je dois dire que vous admirablement bien réussi ! Concernant l’examen écrit, vous êtes l’élève numéro 1 pour les élèves ayant passé le test normal, mais une élève admit par recommandation vous a dépassé d’une place à ce niveau là. Mes félicitations !’’_

Gohan s’autorisa un sourire, il aimait étudier et apprendre tout ce qu’il pouvait, et donc il apprendre du meilleur héros en activité lui permettrait de devenir lui aussi un excellent héro. Il avait tellement hâte de rentrer à UA et de rencontrer l’homme en face !

‘’ _Mais vous savez que cela ne suffit pas à faire un héros, il faut aussi être bon en pratique. Vous avez établi un nouveau record pour les examens, supérieur au mien !’’_

Son haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers son tuteur, qui lui souriait. Il était content d’avoir rendu fier l’homme, et aussi d’avoir prouvé qu’il méritait sa place dans une institution aussi prestigieuse que UA. Le sourire du saiyan s’agrandit encore et il continua d’écouter All Might.

‘’ _Vous avez un total de 154 points ! 90 points de vilain, et 64 points de sauvetage ! Un score incroyable jeune Son ! J’ai hâte de vous enseigner l’année prochaine ! N’oubliez pas que malgré votre excellent score, vous ne devez pas vous en satisfaire. Mais je n’ai aucune crainte ! Bienvenue à UA !’’_

Gohan se leva du canapé et regarda Aizawa qui était toujours debout, il avait regardé l’hologramme d’All Might lui donner ses résultats avec une fierté certaine. Son petit sourire et cette lueur fière dans ses yeux d’ordinaire dur, c’était cela qui confirmait Gohan dans ses pensées. Aizawa était comme Piccolo à bien des égards, ce qui était une raison pour laquelle Gohan respectait autant l’homme.

Le jeune homme s’avança vers lui, et dans le saisit dans ses bras. Il avait rendu fier l’homme qui lui avait tant donné, l’homme qui l’inspirait à devenir un héro au même titre que Goku. Aizawa fut légèrement surprit mais rendit le geste avec un peu de mollesse, il n’était pas très à l’aise aux sujets des contacts physiques.

L’étreinte dura une petite minute, puis Gohan se détacha, toujours souriant. Il ne dit pas un mot, tout passait dans son regard. Il était très heureux et il ressentit un sentiment assez rare monter en lui : la fierté ; fierté d’avoir été accepté pour être un héro.

Il allait retrouver son tuteur, Mirio et tous ses amis, plus All Might ! Il allait apprendre et vivre un rêve qu’il chérissait depuis qu’il était arrivé dans ce monde.

‘’Je suis fier de toi.’’ Déclara Shota, brisant le silence. Il se rappelait le jeune homme blessé, perdu et traumatisé d’il y a quelques années. Il se rappelait la douleur dans son âme, la solitude qui menaçait de le hanter à vie. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de l’avoir prit sous son aile, il était fier du chemin qu’il avait parcouru pour devenir un jeune homme avec un cœur de héro.

Gohan haussa la tête, ses yeux brillants. ‘’Je serais un héro dont tu pourras être encore plus fier.’’

‘’Je n’en doute pas.’’ Ajouta l’homme, souriant. Il était de très bonne humeur, et voir le garçon sourire et grandir lui donnait du baume au cœur. ‘’Tu peux inviter tes amis à venir fêter ton entrée à UA.’’

Le saiyan s’esclaffa, c’était inattendu, mais il allait certainement sauter sur l’occasion ! ‘’Merci !’’

Le garçon sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, son sourire s’agrandissant encore plus qu’il n’était humainement possible, mais en même temps, Gohan était un saiyan.

C’était une excellente journée. Une de celle qu’il n’oublierait jamais, et dont il était heureux d’avoir pu les vivre.

A suivre…


	6. Les premiers pas à UA !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan a réussi l'examen d'entrée à l'académie des héros ! Une très bonne nouvelle car il obtiendra un diplome lui permettant de passer professionnel à la fin de ses études, lui qui opère en secret chaque nuits depuis des années, chassant les odieux criminels de la cité. 
> 
> Désormais, il va enfin poser le pied dans sa nouvelle classe, nouer des amitiés et découvrir une vie d'étudiant riche en aventure !

Chapitre 6 : Les premiers pas à UA !

Tokyo, début de soirée, poste de police de Tokyo ouest :

Naomasa Tsukauchi était confortablement assit sur sa chaise en cuir, lisant un nouveau rapport. C’était encore un concernant ce justicier…

Personne n’était capable de le voir, pas à la vitesse à laquelle il allait, il était comme un éclair abattant les vilains avant qu’ils n’aient le temps de réagir. Tout ce que les gens voyaient dans son sillon, n’était uniquement qu’une traînée blanche, mais avant même qu’ils ne puissent prononcer le moindre mot, le justicier n’était plus là.

Il était le justicier de Tokyo : L’éclair blanc !

L’homme ou la femme était complètement inconnu aux yeux du public, et seul son alter était reconnaissable. En quatre année de service, les théoriciens et enquêteurs avaient rassemblés qu’une maigre poignée d’indice, et à l’heure actuelle, les recherches étaient au point mort.

Le justicier n’était même pas visible, pas même par les caméra de sécurité, qui au mieux, repérait une vague silhouette drapé de noir. Sa vitesse était inégalable, et aucun héro professionnel ne pouvait s’engager dans une enquête à long terme.

All Might, le symbole de la paix, était trop ‘’occupé’’ ces derniers temps. Le détective savait mieux que quiconque les raisons à ce sujet. De plus, le héro n’était pas fermement opposé à arrêter un homme qui faisait le bien, même s’il ne respectait pas les lois.

Endeavor voulait arrêter le justicier, mais le héro numéro 2 travaillait la plupart du temps dans son agence principale à Kyoto. Il n’était à Tokyo qu’une semaine par mois pour vérifier comment se débrouillait son agence de la capitale. Il était donc impossible de contacter l’homme et de lui demander de l’aide sur l’enquête.

Hawks… il était le meilleur héro qui pouvait servir à l’enquête et aider Naomasa à découvrir qui était le justicier. Le héro ailé patrouillait en ville tous les jours, et à toutes heures, mais il n’avait pas encore croisé le justicier depuis le début de sa carrière en tant que pro. Pourtant, il travaillait sur le cas avec le détective. Tsukauchi avait rapidement comprit pourquoi ; le héro voulait juste rencontrer quelqu’un qui pouvait rivaliser avec lui en terme de vitesse.

Miruko était toujours sur le projet car elle travaillait à Tokyo et qu’elle voulait affronter le justicier mystérieux. L’enquêteur ne l’avait plus vu depuis des mois ceci dit.

D’autres héros connus ou souterrains participaient aux recherches à leur échelle, mais la quasi totalité d’entre eux avait complètement abandonné au bout d’un ou deux ans de recherche, jugeant que l’homme était introuvable, et préférant travailler sur des cas plus épineux.

Ils n’avaient pas complètement tort. L’éclair blanc était redoutable, une force que cherchait activement la police depuis des années, en vain.

Naomasa soupira en posant le rapport sur son bureau, les deux derniers mois, l’homme avait fourni un travail d’une qualité incroyable, égalant le héro professionnel Edgeshot. Si seulement il pouvait trouver ce justicier, comprendre ses motivations…

Peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre de passer professionnel ? Hormis un ou deux dérapages occasionnel, le justicier n’avait blessé que très légèrement les vilains et sa présence avait baissé la criminalité de 29 % dans la capitale.

Il ferait un merveilleux pro, mais il fallait d’abord le retrouver. Cette enquête était la sienne, et Tsukauchi trouverait tôt ou tard qui était le justicier.

Il ferma le dossier avec un léger dépit et le posa sur son bureau. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à son meilleur ami pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait à UA dès demain, mais Naomasa ne savait pas à quel point ‘’bonne chance’’ serait nécessaire pour les prochains mois…

Toutefois, quelqu’un à la porte de son bureau, le tirant de ses songes. Il n’attendait personne, et encore moins à cette heure-ci, peut-être qu’un vilain s’était fait attrapé et qu’on avait besoin de son aide ?

‘’Entrez !’’

La porte s’ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant une héroïne très connu. Rumi Usagiyama, alias Miruko, classé 6ème dans le classement des héros du dernier trimestre. Elle ne portait pas son costume, se contentant d’un survêtement blanc avec des rayures noires sur les côtés.

Naomasa fut surprit, il ne s’attendait pas à la voir dans son bureau. Professionnel, il lui sourit et pointa un siège devant lui. ‘’Bonjour Usagiyama, asseyez-vous je vous prie.’’

Elle s’assit sans traîner et regarda l’enquêteur droit dans les yeux. ‘’Je ne viens pas pour boire le café Tsukauchi.’’

‘’Je m’en doutais. Que voulez-vous ?’’

Elle sourit avec suffisance. ‘’Je viens avec des informations sur ‘’ l’éclair blanc’’.’’

Cela piqua encore plus l’intérêt du policier. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis des mois et elle venait avec des informations sur leur enquête la plus compliquée ? C’était une excellente nouvelle. Il saisit son carnet et un stylo.

‘’Dites-moi tout.’’

\-----------

Le lendemain matin, maison Aizawa.

Gohan se réveilla groggy, plus qu’à l’accoutumé, pourtant ce n’était pas le jour pour arriver en retard. Il avait forcé ces dernières semaines sur ses activité en tant que justicier, il n’aurait peut-être pas du se coucher à deux heures… surtout quand il commençait sa formation héroique aujourd’hui.

Son flemmarda une paire de minutes dans son lit puis il se leva péniblement. Il ouvrit ses volets et laissa l’air frais d’avril pénétrer dans sa chambre, il en savoura la fraîcheur pendant quelques instants, puis il se dirigea vers son placard.

Il ne pouvait et voulait porter qu’une seule tenue : L’uniforme UA. L’ensemble était simple mais terriblement efficace, en tout cas, c’était à la fois beaucoup plus beau et confortable que celle de son collège. Ancien collège, se corrigea-il rapidement.

La tenue en main, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une courte douche. Une fois la routine effectué, il se regarda dans la glace. L’uniforme était effectivement à sa taille, ça le serait légèrement, mais il n’en avait pas d’autre. Il avait demandé à Aizawa une taille au-dessus, afin de ne pas être serré, mais le héro lui avait donné uniquement cette tenue-ci, particulière car ne gênant pas sa queue de singe. Un détail très important. Il attendrait donc pour une taille supérieure.

Sa coupe de cheveux similaire à un palmier se mariait bien à la tenue. Il avait fière allure, et si sa mère le regardait, elle serait très satisfaite.

Il sortit de la salle et descendit dans la cuisine, Aizawa dormait dans son sac de couchage qu’il aimait tant. La vue arracha un rire à l’adolescent, mais la faim le força à bouger. Il manquait de temps.

Il ouvrit le placard et engloutit tout ce qu’il pouvait en nourriture. Il voulait vraiment que son ventre ne se fasse entendre en cours, il avait déjà eu assez honte au collège, et sans que Mirio ne déclare que c’était lui l’affamé, Gohan était plutôt sûr que ses anciens camarades se seraient moqué de lui.

Ah, en parlant de son vieil ami d’enfance, il devait le retrouver d’ici cinq minutes dehors. Gohan se dirigea vers le canapé et soupira, il n’aimait pas réveiller son tuteur, mais s’il ne le faisait pas, l’homme finirait par arriver en retard pour le premier cours de l’année.

Et accessoirement, il ne voulait pas que son tuteur laisse une mauvaise première impression à ses futurs élèves. Alors il se rapprocha et le secoua légèrement.

Aizawa ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, ses yeux luisant dangereusement, puis lorsqu’il repéra Gohan et qu’il comprit qu’il était en sécurité chez lui, il laissa le sommeil l’emporter à nouveau. Une stupide erreur. L’homme fut définitivement réveillé par une seconde secousse.

‘’Tu as cours dans trente minutes.’’ L’informa le saiyan, obtenant un grognement audible. C’était attendu.

Son lui sourit et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d’entrée, il ne voulait pas que ses amis ne l’attendent trop longtemps. Il repéra son meilleur ami l’attendant sur le trottoir, à seulement une vingtaine de mètre.

‘’Salut Mirio.’’

Le blond était souriant ce matin. ‘’Salut recordman. Tamaki doit nous attendre !’’ Plaisanta-il, l’appelant par le nouveau surnom qu’il avait involontairement trouvé, puis gardé en déclarant que c’était un excellent titre.

Ils descendirent la rue rapidement et finirent par retrouver leur ami timide. ‘’Bonjour.’’ Dit-il en prenant place à côté de Mirio.

Togata continua à plaisanter pendant la majeure partie du trajet, comme à son habitude, son sourire illuminant les environs. Quelques jeunes femmes s’arrêtèrent et commentèrent son apparence, mais c’était habituel, et les trois adolescent ne s’en préoccupèrent pas.

‘’Et donc, nous voilà partit pour une nouvelle année !’’ S’exclama Mirio alors que la gare n’était plus qu’à une dizaine de mètre. Nejire ne tarderait pas à débarquer…

Tamaki hocha la tête, pensif. ‘’Je me pose une question. Gohan, dans quelle classe seras-tu cette année ?’’

Le saiyan réfléchit quelque secondes et finit par répondre. ‘’Je suis en classe 1-A.’’

Togata sourit. ‘’Ah ! Comme nous l’étions avant, hein Tamaki ? Tu suis nos traces ?’’

Gohan en rit et se gratta la nuque. Mais alors qu’il allait répondre par une taquinerie, Tamaki prit la parole. ‘’Et donc, est-ce que tu auras Eraserhead en professeur principal ?’’

Le blond haussa un sourcil, il n’avait pas pensé à cette question. Ça pourrait être un bon sujet de plaisanterie…

‘’Oui, je pense bien que oui.’’ Dit alors Son avec un petit sourire. Il connaissait la réputation de son tuteur en tant qu’enseignant, mais il connaissait aussi l’homme depuis des années, il savait que ce serait une bonne année.

‘’Bon courage !’’ S’exclama Mirio, obtenant un hochement de tête approbateur de Tamaki et un rire gêné du saiyan.

‘’Je pense que ça ira bien.’’

Ils attendirent cinq minutes que Hado ne les rejoigne, avec ses questions à profusions. Elle était souriante aujourd’hui, comme tout le monde. Aller en cours n’était pas une punition pour eux, au contraire, ils en étaient très content.

Nejire posa un doigt sur son menton en ses yeux bleus cyan se posèrent sur ceux onyx de Gohan. ‘’Dis Gohan, tu penses que Mr Aizawa exclura combien d’élève ? 1 ? 2 ? 3 ? Peut-être toute la classe ?’’

La question fit sursauter le jeune aspirant héroique, Aizawa n’exclurait que ceux qu’il considérerait comme sans aucun espoir. C’était peut-être dur, mais c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire plutôt que d’envoyer une personne au combat sans qu’elle puisse être utile. C’était logique. Cependant, l’imaginer exclure un de ses futurs camarades de classe devant ses yeux serait une scène des plus étrange.

‘’Euh… je ne sais pas. J’espère aucun. S’ils ont passé l’examen d’entrée, il n’y a aucune raison pour ça.’’

La jeune femme sourit joyeusement, comme à chaque fois qu’elle obtenait une réponse à ses questions. C’était un sourire que Gohan trouvait charmant, presque irrésistible, bien qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais à haute voix. Il aimait discuter avec elle, car elle posait toujours des questions, pas forcément intéressante, mais il n’y avait jamais de grand silence en discutant avec elle.

C’est à ce moment-là que Gohan se souvint d’un commentaire de son tuteur. ‘’Dis Nejire, si jamais tu as besoin d’aide avec les cours, tu peux me faire signe.’’

Tamaki haussa un sourcil. ‘’C’est généralement censé être le contraire. La première année qui donne des cours…’’ Murmura-il faiblement, seul le blond l’entendit.

Ils venaient tout juste de passer le portail de l’entrée lorsque Mirio décida de parler à son ami brun. ‘’Regarde-le, il fait sa première tentative après deux ans.’’

Amajiki le regarda, l’incompréhension se dessinant sur ses traits, puis lentement il comprit. Un regard nouveau passa dans ses prunelles et il regarda les deux discuter. ‘’Ah.’’ Dit-il simplement, ne sachant que faire de cette information, pour être honnête, ça ne le dérangerait pas, mais ce n’était pas ses affaires.

Un éclat passa dans les yeux de Togata, un que Tamaki avait comprit comme étant le regard héroïque de son ami. ‘’Il faut aider Gohan ! Tu es avec moi !’’

Tamaki soupira et regarda son ami sourire, Mirio avait toujours été comme ça, mais pas grand monde le savait. Il adorait jouer à l’entremetteur, il l’avait fait plusieurs fois au collège et même dans leur classe, car il aimait voir les gens heureux.

Le brun allait répondre que ce n’était pas ses affaires, mais le sourire de Mirio était si grand, si passionné, qu’il finit par céder. Il ne pouvait pas refuser d’aider, bien qu’il se demandait ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir faire… il n’était pas très doué en règle général, et encore moins dans ce genre de chose.

Il hocha finalement la tête, et Mirio passa un bras autour de son épaule en rigolant. Sacré Mirio !

Le quatuor finit par atteindre l’aile réservé à la section des aspirant héros, et les classes des premières années était les premières. Une vague de nostalgie frappa les trois voisins, car ils avaient fait ainsi lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble au collège, une période amusante.

1-A… Gohan repéra enfin sa salle de classe et il contempla la taille de la porte. Il ne pu s’empêcher de le remarquer à haute voix. ‘’La porte est sacrément grande...’’

Hado ne tarda pas à répondre. ‘’C’est parce qu’il y a des personnes assez grande. Genre, dans notre classe, on a un gars qui fait deux mètre trente ! Et ce n’est même pas son alter !’’ S’exclama-elle avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds et de lever les bras, tentant d’imiter la taille de cette personne.

Gohan la regarda pendant quelque secondes avant d’éclater de rire, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trouver sa personnalité atypique attachante. Elle était très douce et gentille, parfois un peu (beaucoup) tête en l’air, mais cela faisait partit de son charme.

Elle finit par remarquer que les garçons riaient d’elle, et elle prit une fausse expression blessé, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l’effet ridicule de la scène. Elle inspira et ses joues se gonflèrent alors qu’elle jetait un regard faussement sévère à Son.

Gohan se demanda sérieusement s’il l’avait blessé, et un peu de culpabilité monta en lui. Il cessa immédiatement de rire et il ne laissa qu’un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, parce que si Gohan ne souriait pas, c’était quelque chose de grave. ‘’hé...’’

Nejire laissa tomber son air faux et elle se mit alors à rire, un rire mélodieux, doux et toujours aussi apaisant. En l’entendant rire, il comprit qu’elle ne faisait que jouer avec lui, alors il se joint à son rire.

Mirio et Tamaki regardèrent la scène, le premier tapa son poing dans sa main et il devait certainement penser _‘’C’est génial !’’_ , tandis que Amajiki regardait tout ça avec un air fatigué sur le visage. Ça faisait deux ans que les deux se comportaient ainsi, toujours avec autant de douceur, de pureté.

La sonnerie retentit, coupant les deux. Il était temps d’y aller, les trois grand de UA se regroupèrent et rejoignirent leur classe, à l’autre bout du couloir. ‘’On se retrouve à midi !’’ Dirent-ils avant de finalement disparaître, laissant Gohan seul devant sa classe.

Il jeta un coup d’oeil derrière lui, il restait facilement cinq minutes avant qu’Aizawa n’arrive. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra, il remarqua rapidement que quasi tous les sièges étaient pris, s’il avait voulu choisir sa place à son gré, il n’aurait pas du autant discuter avec ses amis.

Gohan étendit ses sens et scanna les signatures énergétique de ses camarades. Il en repéra plusieurs venant de l’examen d’entrée. À seulement quelques mètres de lui, Tenya Iida se disputait avec un gars aux cheveux cendrés. Ce dernier semblait être assez… vulgaire et énervé. Il pouvait presque ressentir son dédain et son arrogance déborder depuis sa position.

Iida remarqua l’ouverture de la porte et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il se précipita vers Gohan et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. ‘’Bonjour Son. Vous avez vu la réelle nature de l’examen, toi et le garçon aux cheveux verts. Je dois admettre que...’’

Gohan le coupa, il savait vers où ça allait. ‘’Ah, ça, eh bien c’est logique, non ? Un héro est censé aider les gens, même si ça lui est défavorable.’’

Tenya montra de la surprise, puis quelque chose dans ses yeux s’illuminèrent. Son ne pouvait pas placer exactement ce que c’était, mais ça ressemblait à du respect, léger mais présent. Il était content d’avoir fait une bonne première impression.

Le garçon aux moteurs allaient répondre, mais la porte s’ouvrit pour dévoiler le dit garçon aux cheveux verts. Iida fit un signe de tête à Gohan et il se dirigea vers lui. ‘’Bonjour, je m’appelle Iida Tenya.’’

‘’J… Je m’appelle Izuku Midoriya.’’ Se présenta-il en bégayant avant de reconnaître Son un peu plus loin derrière, qui s’approchait d’eux.

‘’Salut.’’ Dit simplement Son en s’approchant d’eux deux. ‘’Je m’appelle Son Gohan. Comment vont tes jambes et ton bras depuis l’examen ?’’

Le garçon sembla surprit qu’un quasi inconnu montre de l’inquiétude pour lui, mais il offrit un petit sourire. ‘’Euh… mieux ! Grace à toi, merci ! Si tu n’avais pas stoppé ma chute...’’

Gohan le regarda, effectivement, s’il n’avait pas stoppé sa chute, peut-être que le garçon aurait eu de bien plus grave blessure que trois membres cassés. Mais le fait est qu’il était intervenu à temps et avait empêché plus de dégât. ‘’Ne t’en fais pas ! Ce n’est rien !’’

Les trois garçons discutèrent tranquillement dans leur coin jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre et que l’ultime élève de la classe 1-A ne fasse connaître son identité.

Il s’agissait d’Ochaco Uraraka, qui a rapidement reconnu Midoriya et Son. Elle se présenta et mima le coup de poing de Izuku, disant que c’était un sacré punch !

Durant la conversation, Gohan repéra une énergie très familière arriver dans le couloir. Voulant éviter une correction à ses nouveaux amis, il toussa et attira leur attention. ‘’Et si nous allions nous asseoir, notre professeur ne devrait pas tarder.’’

Ils acquiescèrent tous et ils s’essayèrent à temps, Aizawa ouvrant la porte juste au moment propice. Tout le monde se tut en une poignée de seconde et se concentrant sur la ‘’chenille géante’’ comme l’avait murmuré Midoriya.

‘’Trois secondes… c’est un score respectable, le temps est une précieuse ressource. Bien, mettez une tenue de gym et rejoignez moi dehors.’’

Quelques murmures se firent entendre dans la salle, mais c’était bien l’excitation qui régnait en maître, les élèves étaient curieux de savoir ce qu’ils allaient faire dehors. Gohan avait plus qu’une idée de ce qu’ils allaient faire, mais il garda le silence, sinon tout le monde lui demanderait comment il savait. Il n’avait pas envie de répondre à cette question là.

Les garçons rejoignirent les vestiaires qui leur était attribué et ils ne tardèrent pas à se changer. Gohan regarda rapidement les autres gars dans la pièce, et attendit qu’ils se soient tous changé pour le faire, obtenant deux ou trois regards au passage. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses cicatrices obtenus durant toutes ses batailles. Certaines dataient du combat contre Nappa et Végéta… soit depuis qu’il avait cinq ans.

Il ne voulait pas qu’ils voient sa cicatrice massive sur l’épaule droite. Pas encore, peut-être dans quelques semaines quand ils se connaîtraient mieux, mais il ne voulait pas répondre à des questions sur son passé.

Une fois qu’il eu enfilé la tenue de gym, il rejoignit tous les autres garçons qui discutaient joyeusement de ce qu’ils allaient faire. Tranquillement était un grand mot, puisque le blond centré nommé Bakugo n’avait de cesse de geindre et de hurler, jetant quelques regards très mauvais à Midoriya. Sinon, les autres étaient plutôt normaux, et c’était tant mieux.

‘’Bien.’’ Déclara Aizawa une fois qu’ils furent tous rassemblés. ‘’Vous allez faire un test de vos alter.’’

Uraraka montra sa surprise. ‘’Vraiment ? Et la cérémonie de début d’année ?’’

Gohan réprima un petit rire, son tuteur n’était pas le genre d’homme à s’intéresser à ça. Il avait bien plus important en tête.

Aizawa soupira. ‘’UA est connu pour la liberté qui est permit aux enseignants. Et nous n’avons pas le temps pour de telles futilités. Ne perdons pas plus de temps et commençons. Son, tu as établi le meilleur score a l’examen d’entrée, attrape cette balle.’’ Dit-il en sortant une balle de base-ball de sa poche.

‘’Softball, sprint 50 mètre, course d’endurance, saut en longueur sans élan, test de poigne, pas chassés prolongés, renforcements supérieurs, étirements… vous avez tous effectués ces exercices au collèges, mais sans vos pouvoir. Le gouvernement n’a toujours pas prit de mesure à ce sujet, c’est irrationnel, mais quoiqu’il en soit, vous allez effectuer ces test aujourd’hui avec vos pouvoirs.’’

Gohan saisit la balle rapidement et regarda le terrain. C’était un terrain des plus classiques, il y avait une piste d’athlétisme, un bac à sable pour les sauts en longueurs, tout ce qu’il fallait pour faire des exercices physiques basiques.

‘’Rentre dans le cercle et ne le dépasse pas. Jette la balle sans te retenir.’’

Ses camarades de classe le regardèrent avec appréhension, l’excitation ou la curiosité sur les traits. Quelques murmures montèrent, déclarant que l’exercice allait être absolument génial et trop amusant, mais c’était mal connaître leur professeur.

Son marcha alors une quinzaine de mètre et atteignit le fameux cercle, la balle dans sa main. Il fit attention à ne pas le dépasser, puis il inspira longuement. Il devait se contrôler afin de ne pas créer d’onde de choc et de tremblement de terre, d’autant plus qu’il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement effrayer ses camarades de classe dès le premier jour.

Une colonne de ki blanche entoura Gohan, se déchaînant autour de lui tandis qu’il en régulait le flot. L’énergie se calma ensuite et se resserra autour de lui comme un manteau brillant. Le saiyan sourit, satisfait d’avoir réglé sa puissance au bon niveau, puis il serra la balle dans sa main. Il était temps de la jeter.

Il jeta la balle avec tant de rapidité que personne ne parvient à voir son bras se déplacer, tout ce qu’ils virent, fut un missile se dirigeant vers la stratosphère. Le sol autour de lui trembla et se fissura, et le bruit similaire à une explosion massive, fit crier quelques élèves sous la surprise.

Ils contemplèrent tous la balle de base-ball se désintégrer, brûlante, alors qu’elle atteignait le ciel, apparaissant à leurs yeux comme une minuscule boule de feu en action. ‘’In… Incroyable !’’ S’exclama une voix féminine, qui fut suivit par bien d’autre peu après.

Finalement, la balle disparu totalement, carbonisé, et Gohan se tourna vers son tuteur, un regard apologétique. ‘’Je suis désolé d’avoir détruit la balle…’’

Aizawa leva les yeux vers lui alors qu’il regardait son appareil, les yeux s’écarquillant légèrement. Ça dépassait ses attentes, mais là encore, il n’avait pu voir qu’un échantillon du véritable niveau de son fils adoptif lors de l’examen. Le peu qu’il avait pu voir de son niveau était durant l’entraînement occasionnel qu’ils partageaient… ‘’5 123 mètres. C’est bien. Ne t’inquiète pas pour les balles, j’en ai plein d’autres. Rejoins les autres maintenant.’’

Son se tourna alors vers ses camarades et analysa leur réaction, certains reculèrent légèrement lorsqu’il s’approcha, mais la plupart se montrèrent très content, sûrement parce qu’ils allaient pouvoir utiliser leur pouvoir et essayer de faire un bon score, essayant de le dépasser.

‘’Mec, c’était trop viril !’’ S’exclama un jeune roux avec un grand sourire carnassier. A côté de lui, une jeune femme à la peau violette montra son enthousiasme. ‘’Ouais, c’était trop cool !’’

Gohan se gratta l’arrière de sa nuque et il répondit avec un petit rire gêné. Il était heureux de ne pas les avoir effrayé, et d’avoir pu contenir suffisamment sa propre force. ‘’Merci.’’ Dit-il avant de rejoindre Midoriya, Iida et Uraraka.

‘’C’était un lancer extraordinaire.’’ Dit Tenya en bougeant ses mains de manière robotique. Uraraka hocha la tête avec vigueur, ne voyant certainement rien à rajouter.

Izuku lui fit un faible sourire lorsqu’il le vit arriver, il semblait un peu dans ses pensées, et il griffonnait des notes dans son carnet. ‘’Ton pouvoir est incroyable ! Quelle était cette énergie ?’’ Demanda-il alors qu’il finissait de noter une phrase.

Plusieurs autres personnes se tournèrent vers le groupe, s’intéressant à la question. Le blond cendré jeta un coup d’œil mauvais à Midoriya et même à Gohan, qui ne comprit pas ce geste. Il chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur la réponse qu’il allait donner.

‘’Ah, mon pouvoir s’appelle Energy. En fait, l’énergie parcourt mon corps et me permet plusieurs choses. Je peux augmenter ma force physique, comme je l’ai fais pour jeter la balle, ou je peux sortir mon énergie et la faire exploser.’’ Dit-il, oubliant de mentionner qu’il pouvait voler.

‘’Mais c’est trop fort !’’ S’exclama un garçon un peu plus loin, il avait les cheveux jaunes et une mèche noire.

‘’Mec, ça va être génial de pouvoir utiliser nos pouvoirs !’’ S’écria un autre, ses coudes étaient étranges, certainement relié à son pouvoir.

Aizawa avait observé la classe discuter pendant deux minutes et décida d’y mettre un terme, c’était bien ce qu’il pensait. Il devait bien faire comprendre que la classe héroïque n’était pas un jeu. ‘’Il est important que vous connaissiez vos propres limites. J’en vois certains d’entre vous qui pensent que ça va être ‘’marrant’’. Vous pensiez que les trois prochaines années seront amusantes… ? Dans ce cas, l’élève qui se classera dernier en nombre de point sera expulsé du cours héroïque !’’

Silence. Personne ne pipa mot durant la minute suivante, Aizawa laissant le temps aux élèves d’avaler la pilule, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser de jeunes gens poursuivre un rêve inaccessible. Ce serait bien trop cruel… Ils devaient comprendre qu’il n’y a aucune place pour le jeux dans le métier de héro. Ce n’est que du bon sens…

Gohan fixa dans les yeux son tuteur. Ce n’était pas une surprise totale, mais il avait nourrit l’espoir qu’aucun de ses camarades ne soient expulsés dès le premier jour, mais peut-être que Aizawa changerait d’avis une fois l’exercice terminé. Ce n’était pas impossible après tout…

C’était dur de briser les rêves de jeunes gens pleins d’espoir et d’entrain, mais il serait cruel de les laisser affronter une vie pour laquelle ils ne seraient pas prêt. Gohan avait vu suffisamment de personne mourir au combat pour comprendre la nécessité des actes de Shota, de plus, il n’y avait pas de boules de cristal dans ce monde…

Gohan hocha la tête avec détermination, il savait parfaitement la nécessité d’un tel acte, mais une petite part de lui espérait que l’homme verrait du potentiel en chacun. Seul le temps le dira…

Ses camarades réagirent différemment, certains furent choqués et paniqués comme Midoriya, ce qui était logique puisque son pouvoir lui brisait littéralement les os, si ce que Gohan avait vu à l’examen était correct. D’autres furent déterminés à ne pas se laisser écraser par les événements, comme Iida, la fille Yaoyorozu ou le garçon aux cheveux blanc et rouge. Avant même de connaître leur pouvoir, Son comprit qu’ils passeront la journée.

Le reste des autres étaient un mélange de plusieurs émotions, crainte, déni, incompréhension, courage puis finalement détermination.

Aizawa avait raison de faire ce test, ce serait révélateur des capacités de chacun et de leurs potentiel brut.

Quelques critiques remontèrent aux oreilles du professeur. Notamment sur le fait que cette épreuve était injuste. Uraraka avait notamment dit que c’était injuste et insensé.

Gohan sourit à ses camarades de classes inquiets, il devait leur apporter une réponse. ‘’Les injustices sont ce que les héros doivent combattre, non ? Les vilains ou même la nature, on ne peut pas être totalement préparé à les affronter. Mais ce qui fait un héro, c’est de prendre chaque épreuve et de les traverser, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres !’’

Tous les yeux convergèrent sur sa position, et Gohan se rétracta, se grattant la nuque en riant, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de leur apporter une réponse qui se voulait réconfortante et logique. Il avait vu beaucoup d’injustice dans sa courte vie, et il rejoignait l’avis de son tuteur.

‘’Bien dit. UA vous mettra tous à l’épreuve, sans arrêt. Aujourd’hui n’est que la première et la plus facile des épreuves. J’attends de vous que vous dépassiez les attentes, c’est cela que signifie ‘plus ultra’ !’’

Tout le monde saisit le sens des mots prononcés. Voici ce qu’était la première journée à l’académie des héros !

* * *

Exercice 1 : 50 mètres sprint.

Gohan regarda ses camarades courir aussi vite qu’ils pouvaient, essayant de dépasser leurs propres limites. C’était une vue qu’il ne pouvait qu’apprécier, et il était content que la plupart des étudiants prennent bien les paroles de leur professeur.

Derrière lui, Midoriya observait Iida courir contre Asui, et il marmonnait dans sa barbe. Sans même avoir à lire sa signature énergétique, Son savait que son camarade était mort d’inquiétude, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, comme ses lèvres. Ses yeux verts brillaient d’une intense panique, délivrant une peinture peu reluisante.

‘’Midoriya.’’ Dit Gohan en posant sa main sur son épaule, souriant légèrement.

‘’Oui ?’’ Répondit-il rapidement, trop vite.

‘’N’ai pas peur, fais de ton mieux et tout ira bien ! Je t’ai vu bien faire à l’examen, et je sais que tu feras bien aujourd’hui aussi.’’

Les yeux de Izuku se connectèrent aux siens, y cherchant quelconques traces d’ironie ou de moquerie, mais il n’y avait aucune tromperie, que de l’honnêteté et des mots d’encouragement. ‘’Merci Son.’’

Iida finit sa course avec un temps record de 3, 04 secondes, un chiffre très impressionnant, et même le saiyan de sang-mêlée en fut surprit, peu d’humain pouvait atteindre une telle vitesse, mais c’était l’élément de prédilection de son camarade.

Aizawa hocha la tête, prenant des notes mentalement, puis décida d’appeler les prochaines étudiants. ‘’Son et Jiro, à votre tour.’’

Jiro jeta un coup d’œil à son professeur et se dirigea vers la piste, Gohan lui emboîta le pas sans tarder. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, se rappelant qu’il l’avait aidé durant l’examen d’entrée. ‘’Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de te remercier pour l’astuce que tu m’as donné à l’examen.’’

Ah ça, il avait complètement oublié, mais le remerciement était bienvenue. ‘’Je t’en prie. Faisons de notre mieux.’’

Elle hocha la tête et se mit en position de sprint, Gohan quant à lui se contenta de se tenir prêt et il contrôla sa puissance circulant dans son corps. Après une petite seconde de relaxation, il fut paré.

‘’Go !’’

Directement, il s’élança depuis sa position, restant à peine visible pour l’œil humain, la machine peinant à enregistrer son score. ‘’2.11 secondes.’’ Déclara la voix robotique, tandis que tout le monde était surprit par la vitesse affiché par le jeune homme.

Gohan examina leur réaction. Ce n’était pas mauvais. Ils furent surprit, mais rien de plus important, pas de peur dans leurs yeux, seulement une envie de faire mieux que lui. C’était une bonne chose. Iida s’approcha de lui tandis que Jiro venait de finir sa course. ‘’7.55.’’ Indiqua la machine au passage.

‘’Son, ton score est impressionnant ! Mais je ferais mieux, et je te demande de continuer à faire de ton mieux pour que mon succès futur soit important.’’

‘’D’accord, je t’attendrais !’’ Répondit Gohan avec un petit sourire, il avait eu peur de voir de la peur ou de la jalousie dans le regard de ses camarades, mais heureusement ce n’était pas le cas. UA avait vraiment une belle sélection cette année.

* * *

Exercice 2 : La force.

Toute la classe fut regroupé à l’intérieur du gymnase, et on donna à tout le monde un appareil servant à mesurer la puissance. Le dit appareil était simple, il y avait une poignée qui servait à estimer la force de la poigne, et le score s’affichait en dessous.

Gohan saisit l’appareil dans sa main gauche et le fixa pendant une poignée de seconde, pensif. Cette fois-ci, il allait pouvoir y aller un peu plus sérieusement puisque ce n’était qu’une machine. Aucun risque de blesser ses camarades à cause d’une onde de choc ou d’un tremblement de terre puisque la machine céderait rapidement.

Il écrasa donc la poignée… littéralement. La machine décompta jusqu’à une tonne, puis elle céda, se brisant, créant une petite explosion à cause de la surcharge.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Son qui cette fois-ci repéra de la peur dans les yeux de certains de ses camarades. Une peur véritable se dégageait de certains d’entre eux, ils n’étaient que deux à réagir ainsi. Le petit garçon avec les boules violette sur la tête, et celui avec une tête faite en pierre. Ils regardèrent Gohan comme s’il était une abomination, un monstre.

Cela blessa un peu plus le jeune saiyan qu’il ne l’aurait pensé, la dernière chose qu’il voulait était créer la terreur ; il voulait se lier d’amitié avec ses nouveaux camarades de classes…

Peut-être devrait-il mesurer un peu plus sa force pour les prochains exercice ?

* * *

exercice 3 : Saut en longueur sans élan

Tout le monde réussi plutôt bien l’exercice, même si Midoriya n’avait toujours pas pu dévoiler son plein potentiel. Uraraka avait utilisé son pouvoir sur elle, manquant de peu de vomir. Iida avait utiliser ses jambes musclés pour sauter plus loin. Bakugo avait utiliser ses explosions pour se maintenir en l’air.

En soit, des résultats impressionnant pour la plupart. Gohan avait juste bondit en avant et atterrit volontairement à trois quart du bac à sable ; il aurait facilement pu atteindre l’autre bout du campus en un saut, mais ça aurait été complètement exagéré, et il ne voulait pas effrayer ses camarades plus qu’il ne l’avait fait il y a quelque minutes.

* * *

exercice 4 : Pas chassés prolongés

La surprise de l’exercice fut Mineta, qui dépassa quasiment tout les élèves grâce à ses balles collante qu’il utilisait comme ressort. Son du bien admettre que c’était impressionnant et inventif, mais il se contenta de se concentrer sur la maîtrise de ses propres capacités.

Il finit juste derrière le petit garçon, en enchaînant ses pas croisés à haute vitesse pendant plusieurs minutes. Il aurait pu aller plus vite et plus longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas trop en faire.

* * *

Exercice 5 : Le lancer de softball

Puisqu’il avait déjà participé comme exemple, le saiyan fut exempté, il pu donc observer les pouvoirs de ses camarades plus posément. Il y en avait des incroyables, comme l’héritière de la famille Yaoyorozu, qui pouvait créer n’importe quel objet qu’elle voulait. Elle avait créer un canon, rien que ça !

Uraraka avait établi un score impensable : l’infini. Comme elle avait annulé la gravité de la balle, il lui suffit de la jeter pour qu’elle ne s’arrête jamais. C’était un pouvoir bien plus puissant que ça ne le laissait présager de prime abord, toute les possibilités… c’était fou.

Bakugo a livré une bonne performance lui aussi, malgré son caractère colérique et ses insultes envers Mirdoriya, il jeta la balle à environ 700 mètres ; ce qui était plutôt bon. Mais le garçon explosif pestiférait sur chaque personne égalant ou dépassant son score, ce qui était franchement désagréable.

Iida, Uraraka, Son discutaient entre eux tandis que Izuku se dirigeait vers le cercle. Bakugo n’était qu’à quelque mètres et il regardait avec mépris le garçon aux cheveux verts. Un regard qu’il avait spécialement réservé à Midoriya, et que Gohan avait capté rapidement, il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

‘’Midoriya a du mal, n’est-ce pas ?’’ Souleva Iida en croisant les bras, une légère inquiétude sur ses traits.

Bakugo allait répondre, mais il fut coupé avant d’avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. ‘’Il se débrouillera.’’ Dit simplement Gohan avec sérieux, il était confiant dans ses dires. Le garçon au cheveux verts avait peut-être l’air effrayé, mais l’éclat dans ses yeux ne trompaient personne. Il réussira.

‘’Et mon cul c’est du poulet ! Deku n’est rien d’autre qu’un déchet inférieur et sans pouvoir.’’ S’exclama Katsuki avant de cracher par terre, surprenant le groupe qui discutait.

Gohan se contenta d’observer en silence. _‘’déchet inférieur’’_ , ce gars manquait clairement de respect à Midoriya et l’insultait comme Végéta insultait Goku. C’était étrange et suspect, pourquoi une telle haine envers leur camarade de classe ? Pensait-il qu’il était supérieur depuis la naissance ?

Son commençait à en avoir marre de lui, qu’il lui jette des regards mauvais dans son dos était une chose, mais qu’il insulte Midoriya devant lui était autre chose… !

Cependant, Iida décida de répondre avant que Gohan ne s’énerve. ‘’Sans pouvoir ? Je pense que tu as faux, n’as-tu donc pas vu ce qu’il a fait lors de l’examen ?’’

Bakugo donna un regard noir à Tenya et il grogna. ‘’Quoi ?’’

’Deku’ s’avança jusqu’au cercle et il tint la balle molle dans sa main, puis après un instant où il se murmura des mots d’encouragement, il décida de tout donner. Son bras tout entier fut illuminé, signe qu’il allait utiliser tout son pouvoir, et sur tout son bras.

Son le regarda lancer la balle, incertain. Aizawa allait mettre un terme à son lancer et effacer son pouvoir avant qu’il ne se blesse gravement. Et il avait raison, Eraserhead stoppa Midoriya avant qu’il ne puisse se blesser.

Aizawa expliqua alors à Midoriya pourquoi il avait effacer son alter, et la classe entière comprit avec stupéfaction qu’il s’agissait du héro pro Eraserhead. Les mots du professeur furent dur, très dur même, mais nécessaire, bien qu’il aurait pu l’expliquer avec un peu plus de tact, mais là encore, Aizawa n’était un homme qui prenait des pincettes.

Lorsqu’il estimait devoir dire quelque chose, il le disait. C’était un trait de personnalité que Gohan respectait, mais craignait aussi un peu. Il eut de la peine pour l’autre garçon, mais quelqu’un qui a l’âme d’un héro n’abandonne jamais.

C’était cela que Aizawa testait, il voulait savoir ce qu’il y avait dans le coeur du jeune homme, et le pousser à se dépasser, à réfléchir à un moyen d’utiliser son pouvoir qui ne le mutilerai pas.

‘’Il va échouer.’’ Dit Bakugo, pensant sincèrement qu’il n’avait aucun pouvoir pouvant lui permettre de se sortir de cette situation.

‘’Je ne m’inquiéterais pas pour lui à ta place.’’

Midoriya retenta sa chance, et au dernier instant, défia les probabilités et réussi à lancer la balle à plus de sept cent mètres. Il concentra uniquement sa force brute monstrueuse sur son doigt, et propulsa la balle au dernier instant.

Tout le monde fut surprit par l’utilisation de son pouvoir, et même Gohan montra sa surprise. Il n’avait vu son coup de poing que de loin, et il ne connaissait seulement que les conséquences, mais le voir à seulement quelque mètres était une autre chose.

La puissance de son pouvoir fit trembler le sol… ce n’était pas rien. L’énergie de Izuku fit une brusque montée en puissance lorsqu’il utilisa son pouvoir, une puissance très importante, une que Gohan n’avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps. Le garçon avait un potentiel caché extraordinaire, et Shota l’avait remarqué à coup sûr.

Un bref silence traversa les spectateurs, qui étaient désormais habitué à un tel étalage de puissance, mais qui ne purent s’empêcher de rester stupéfait une nouvelle fois. Uraraka fut la première à se manifester, trouvant que c’était génial. Iida ajouta qu’il trouvait un tel pouvoir étrange…

Étrange, oui, ça l’était assurément. De ce qu’il savait des alter, ils pouvaient occasionné de sévère contrecoup, mais uniquement après un usage abusif, généralement, ils n’étaient pas dangereux pour l’utilisateur… mais dans le cas de Midoriya… ça semblait vraiment anormal.

Alors que tout le monde discutaient, un événement inattendu se produisit. Bakugo Katsuki, qui avait visiblement un grief envers Izuku, hurlant soudainement une insulte graveleuse. Des étincelles éclatèrent dans ses paumes et ses yeux rouges brillèrent d’une profonde soif de sang. Ce simple instant suffit à faire comprendre à Gohan le danger possible, et il était parfaitement hors de question que Katsuki attaque.

Le blondinet créa une série d’explosion, visant à se propulser grâce à leur souffle, mais avant même qu’il ne puisse mener à bien son projet, une main forte l’attrapa par derrière et le claqua au sol avec brutalité.

Les yeux de Bakugo s’écarquillèrent et il cracha un mélange de salive et de sang, il tenta bien de se relever, mais la prise était trop forte. ‘’Mais qu’est-ce que tu tentes de faire ?!’’ S’exclama Gohan alors qu’il le dominait, le forçant au sol. Le saiyan avait, en contenant sa force, exercer une pression physique massive, utilisant une jambe pour bloquer celles du garçon explosif, tandis que ses deux mains bloquaient ses bras.

‘’Lâche-moi enculé !’’ Hurla Bakugo alors que de faibles explosions parvenaient toujours à sortir de ses paumes. Il était uniquement animé par la rage, par la haine, ses yeux rouges terrifiants firent trembler Gohan de dégoût pendant un court moment. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de regard purement mauvais, se délectant de la souffrance des autres.

La scène n’avait duré qu’une poignée de seconde, mais toute la classe était horrifié par le comportement de Bakugo. C’était incompréhensible, pourquoi attaquer un camarade de classe dès le premier jour ? Quelle était leur histoire, leur problème ?

‘’SUFFIT !’’

La puissante voix d’Aizawa mit un terme à tous les murmures traversant les étudiants. Le professeur grogna, examinant comment son fils adoptif avait remarqué et géré l’attaque immédiate dès le premier instant. Une telle chose n’aurait jamais du arriver un premier jour d’école, en fait, ça n’aurait jamais du arriver tout simplement.

Gohan lâcha finalement le blond et recula de deux pas. Bakugo, cerné, s’obligea à se calmer, malgré la rage fulminant en lui. Il grogna mais cessa toute activité hostile, il lui restait un minimum de jugeote, nota intérieurement Aizawa.

Shota soupira, il devra garder un œil sur cet élève. Il avait du potentiel et une bonne technique mais son caractère laissait à désirer, heureusement à UA, rien n’était impossible et il gérerait son cas pour en faire un bon héro. ‘’Préparez-vous pour l’épreuve suivante.’’

Uraraka se précipita vers Midoriya qui se tenait toujours son doigt ensanglanté, et elle s’inquiéta pour lui. Gohan capta le regard de son ami pendant une seconde et il lui fit un bref signe de la tête. Midoriya semblait pensif, mais il ne dit rien et se prépara aux deux derniers exercices.

* * *

Exercice 6 et 7 : Course d’endurance et étirements.

Les derniers exercices passèrent rapidement et tous furent très facile. La course d’endurance passa relativement bien, et Gohan, énervé par le comportement de Bakugo, en profita pour se défouler. Il finit haut la main premier, maintenant une vitesse élevé et une régularité durant tout l’exercice, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les autres élèves.

Iida et Yaoyorozu se démarquèrent durant l’exercice, Iida car c’était son endurance remarquable et son pouvoir qui l’aida, et Yaoyorozu créa un vélo et s’en servit.

Concernant les étirements, personne n’eut de difficultés particulière, bien que Ashido Mina se soit démarqué. Son agilité était impressionnante !

Une fois l’exercice final effectué, tout le monde se regroupa vers Aizawa qui attendait un peu plus en retrait. Il était temps d’obtenir les résultats et de mettre fin à une matinée riche en action. De plus, il était bientôt l’heure de manger, et Gohan commençait à s’impatienter.

Gohan avait observé ses camarades et la plupart d’entre eux avaient un bon potentiel, il était content d’être dans leur classe, car il avait hâte de les voir évoluer et devenir de grand héro. Ils semblaient être des gens agréables avec qui passer les prochaines années, et le saiyan de sang-mêlé ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire.

Après les avoir vu, il était très confiant de tous les revoir durant le reste de l’année. Comme ils avaient tous du potentiel, pourquoi en exclure un ? Aizawa devait raisonner comme lui, lui et son pragmatisme.

A sa gauche, Midoriya tremblait légèrement, fermant les yeux, craintif. Il était vrai que le test n’avait pas été facile pour lui, et c’était tout naturel, mais ça avait permit d’établir ses limites actuels et de montrer ce qu’il pourrait atteindre dans le futur. Toutefois, voir son doigt blessé et son expression tordu de peur, n’était guère une vue agréable.

Un pouvoir si destructeur… il doit apprendre à s’en servir très bientôt s’il ne voulait pas finir handicapé. L’idée même qu’une personne finisse par se blesser gravement à cause de son propre pouvoir était assez flippant.

‘’Voici les résultats.’’ Dit Aizawa, utilisant un hologramme pour dévoiler les scores.

1er : Gohan Son.

2e : Momo Yaoyorozu

3e : Shoto Todoroki

4e : Katsuki Bakugo

.

.

.

19e : Minoru Mineta

20 : Izuku Midoriya

Quelques exclamations de joie se firent entendre, le soulagement de ne pas se faire exclure était trop important.

Izuku Midoriya était ravagé, désolé, et ses yeux prirent une teinte vitreuse. Ce n’était pas bon pour lui, de prendre la dernière place car il pensait très certainement se faire exclure. Gohan le regarda et hésita à lui confier son avis, il ne pensait pas qu’il finirait exclu car il avait du potentiel, et que Aizawa ne jette pas ceux qui en ont.

Toutefois, il était vrai que Midoriya devait s’améliorer et vite, car son pouvoir était trop dangereux. Son se demandait s’il ne pouvait pas l’aider à maîtriser son pouvoir, comme il avait aidé Mirio avec son pouvoir, certes ça lui avait prit des mois, presque un an pour y arriver, mais le blond avait désormais le contrôle sur ses capacités.

Alors pourquoi pas aider Izuku ?

Cependant, avant qu’il n’ait le temps de plus y penser, le professeur décida d’intervenir. ‘’En fait, personne ne sera expulsé.’’

Un nouveau silence s’installa, pendant quelques instants, personne ne sut comment réagir. La surprise les cloua sur place.

Aizawa eut un petit rire narquois. ‘’Ce n’était qu’une ruse ‘logique’ pour obtenir le meilleur de vos capacités !’’

Gohan s’en doutait, et un sourire encore plus grand s’incrusta sur son visage, quelle excuse ! Il savait que son tuteur aurait exclu toute la classe, comme il l’avait fait l’année dernière, s’il n’avait décelé aucun potentiel. Cette historie de ruse logique n’était qu’un semi mensonge, signifiant en réalité qu’il voyait du potentiel en chacun.

Subitement, Iida, Uraraka et Midoriya, ainsi qu’une poignée d’autres, hurlèrent un grand ‘’Quoi ?!’’ sous la surprise. Une bonne partie des autres, cependant, sembla accepter le jeu d’acteur du prof.

‘’Sérieusement, c’était une évidence. Réfléchissez, ça ne pouvez être qu’une ruse !’’ Déclara avec un certain dédain une jeune femme. Gohan la reconnu en un coup d’oeil, il s’agissait de Yaoyorozu.

‘’Je ne pense pas.’’ Marmonna Son alors qu’il se grattait la nuque.

‘’Bon’’ Déclara Aizawa. ‘’Nous en avons fini, retournez en classe. Midoriya, tu vas à l’infirmerie.’’

Tout le monde haussa la tête et rejoignit la salle de cours, sauf Midoriya qui devait se faire soigner le doigt.

\--------

Quelques heures plus tard :

Gohan ouvrit la porte de sa maison et posa le sac sur le canapé, se détendant enfin. La journée fut agréable, et il était plein d’espoir pour les prochains mois, finalement, sa vie au lycée des supers-héros venait de débuter après tant de temps.

Le jeune saiyan se dirigea jusqu’à son frigo et il en sortit une bouteille de soda qu’il aimait bien, puis il retourna jusqu’au canapé. Il s’y laissa tomber et réfléchit a tout ce qu’il s’était passé.

Après les exercices de son tuteur, il y eu une heure de cours, des lettres. Ce fut, après les exercices, quelque peu déconcertant, mais il n’en plaignit pas trop, il aimait bien étudier. Ses camarades furent quant à eux, assez déprimé par un cours aussi simple, bien qu’ils suivirent sans faire de vague.

Gohan trouvait ses nouveaux camarades assez sympathique, il n’avait pas beaucoup communiqué avec eux, hormis Midoriya, Iida et Uraraka, mais il espérait pouvoir discuter avec eux plus longuement.

Après le cours de lettre, ce fut l’heure de la pose déjeuner. Ce fut objectivement, le meilleur moment de sa journée, car il retrouva tous ses amis et ils plaisantèrent sur le style d’enseignement de Aizawa. Tamaki fut surprit que personne ne soit renvoyé, Mirio fut content, et Nejire posa une multitude de questions sur leurs pouvoir et ce qu’en pensait Son.

Ensuite, l’après-midi se déroula dans un flou. Son nota avec un certain détachement les leçons données, ils les connaissaient toutes déjà depuis bien longtemps. Il passa la plupart du temps à rêvasser, puis quand la cloche sonna, il quitta l’enceinte de l’école en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis de la 1-A.

La discussion avec eux fut courte mais enrichissante, surtout concernant Izuku. Honnêtement, lorsque le jeune homme annonça que ‘Deku’ était en réalité une insulte, cela suffit pour que Gohan comprenne certaines choses concernant le passé du garçon avec Bakugo.

Et ça le dégoûta. Il ne savait pas grand-chose avec exactitude, mais il était plutôt sûr que Katsuki et Izuku n’étaient pas amis. Gohan était intelligent, et il savait relier des points, surtout ceux évidents, et il se jura de garder un œil sur Bakugo Katsuki.

Midoriya semblait être un gentil gars, timide mais avec une détermination remarquable. Bakugo était quant à lui un connard arrogant qui avait attaqué Midoriya dès le premier jour de cours, et ce avec une insulte très personnel.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais pour l’instant, cela ne le regardait pas.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit tout à coup, le coupant dans ses pensées. ‘’Salut.’’

Gohan hocha la tête. ‘’Tu vas bien ?’’

Shota fit un vague signe de la tête, son regard intransigeant paraissant étrangement pensif. L’homme se dirigea jusqu’au canapé et s’y installa. ‘’Tu fais quoi à manger ce soir ?’’

Le saiyan de sang-mêlé sourit. ‘’Mes réserves de viandes se vident petit à petit, mais je pense pouvoir nous concocter un petit plat !’’

‘’Bien. Fais-en plus, nous avons un invité non désirable.’’ Fit remarquer Shota, l’air fatigué, faisant très certainement référence à Yamada.

Fait amusant, depuis qu’il était arrivé dans ce monde, le jeune homme a commencé à cuisiner une fois par semaine pour soulager son tuteur, mais il se révéla que sa cuisine était bonne, alors il se retrouva à faire à manger plusieurs fois par semaine. Comme ce soir, par exemple. Généralement, il cuisinait la viande qu’il avait stocké de sa chasse afin d’en avoir une part conséquente, et donc pas besoin de sortir chasser.

‘’Oh, Mr Yamada vient ?’’ Demanda-il joyeusement, heureux de revoir l’homme, qui venait squatter chez eux de temps à autre. Il mettait l’ambiance et racontait une tonne d’histoire amusante, sa présence était toujours la bienvenue.

‘’Non.’’ Souffla faiblement Aizawa, une aura noire l’entourant, ses traits s’abaissant, lui donnant un air fantomatique.

‘’Alors qui ?’’ S’enquit-il, commençant légèrement à s’inquiéter. Depuis l’examen d’entrée, son tuteur se montrait parfois d’une telle humeur, qu’il avait d’abord cru être maussade, mais il comprit qu’en réalité, c’était de la timidité, de l’embarras.

Un seul mot suffit à geler la pièce.‘’Emi.’’

Oh, il s’agissait donc de ça… la femme s’était sensiblement rapproché de Shota ses dernières semaines, et elle était même venu manger à la maison deux semaines plus tôt, accompagné de Hizashi.

Gohan l’aimait bien, elle était gentille et amusante, toujours là pour taquiner son tuteur. Il savait qu’elle enseignait désormais aux secondes années à UA, et parfois aux troisièmes années si besoin. Donc, puisqu’elle travaillait dans le même lycée que l’homme qu’elle courtisait avec tant d’ardeur, il n’était pas surprenant qu’ils finissent par se rapprocher.

Selon Present Mic, les deux avaient failli être ‘’quelque chose’’, il y a quelque années, mais que le départ de Ms.Joke avait mit fin à tout espoir. En réalité, Emi et Shota étaient deux très bons amis car ils effectuaient des patrouilles ensemble à Kyoto, parfois, Hizashi se joignait à eux, et ils étaient un groupe d’ami soudé.

Puis elle partit pour enseigner, et Aizawa ferma son cœur. Quelques mois plus tard, Gohan arriva dans ce monde, et la vie de son tuteur changea drastiquement. Ils revirent Emi quelques fois après le parc d’attraction, souvent durant les périodes de vacances, mais elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour que la flamme se ravive.

Mais maintenant qu’elle était là… l’étincelle mourant se transformait-elle en brasier ?

‘’Cool. Je vais faire du tonkatsu ! Il me reste pas mal de porc.’’

Shota hocha la tête, et Gohan sortit ses réserves de porc, qui suffirait à nourrir une famille entière pendant deux semaines. Il s’empressa de les découper et de les plonger dans la friture, comme il l’avait l’habitude de faire. Il était loin d’être un aussi bon cuisinier que sa mère, mais il se débrouillait tant bien que mal.

C’était déjà mieux que la cuisine de son tuteur, qui ne savait pas faire beaucoup, préférant se contenter de nouilles instantanés.

‘’Il faudra que j’aille chasser.’’ Souleva Gohan à haute voix alors qu’il faisait à manger depuis un petit moment.

Aizawa qui travaillait sur la table le regarda avec sérieux. Il était conscient des nécessités biologique de son fils adoptif, mais il n’aimait pas le laisser sortir de nuit. ‘’Tu le feras demain soir, tu as besoin de repos ce soir.’’

Le jeune homme ouvrit le congélateur. ‘’Ouais, le repas de demain soir sera léger.’’

Du repos ce soir ? Pourquoi pas, il était fatigué de son manque de sommeil des dernières semaines, à force de patrouiller en tant que justicier, il avait négliger son sommeil. Il pourrait bien prendre une nuit de repos dans sa routine.

Il continua à cuisiner pendant les seize prochaines minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’une personne toque à la porte. Ce devait être elle, en retard comme à son habitude.

Shota se leva et ouvrit la porte, transpirant légèrement. ‘’Rentre.’’

‘’Salut Shota !’’ S’exclama-elle en rentrant dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. ‘’Salut Gohan !’’

‘’Bonsoir !’’ Répondit-il alors qu’il surveillait la cuisson du riz. Le repas ne tarderait pas à être prêt.

‘’Eh bah, tu en fais toujours une grande quantité ! C’est à ce demander où tout ça va.’’

Gohan en rit, légèrement gêné. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer son appétit insatiable, et il le savait parfaitement, il se souvenait encore de la surprise de Mirio et Tamaki la première fois qu’ils avaient manger ensemble.

Une fois le repas cuit, le jeune homme mit la table en deux temps trois mouvement, puis ils s’installèrent à table.

‘’Je suis surprise que tu n’en ai exclu aucun. Mon prince chevalier devient-il doux ?’’ Se risqua-elle à interroger, tapant du coude l’homme grincheux.

Aizawa finit de mâcher. ‘’C’est juste qu’ils ont du potentiel, je n’hésiterais pas à exclure ceux qui n’ont aucun potentiel.’’

Emi en rit et Gohan l’a rejoint. Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement, animé par des discussions simples mais agréables, donnant à ce repas une ambiance très chaleureux.

Jusqu’à…

Fukukado se leva d’un bond et prit une pause dramatique, surprenant tout le monde, Shota écarquillant un peu les yeux. ‘’J’ai une idée géniale ! Et si on faisait un concours de blague ?!’’

Son avala son assiette de viande en une seconde et la regarda, sachant déjà à quel point ce concours de plaisanterie allait être mauvais. Une pensée traversa son esprit, souhaitant que Present Mic soit là, mais malheur, il ne l’était pas !

Aizawa la regarda droit dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à refuser certainement. ‘’D’accord.’’ Déclara-il, surprenant tout le monde à table. Emi trembla momentanément d’excitation et Gohan arrêta de manger, pensant assister à un miracle.

‘’Tu commences !’’ S’exclama-elle avant de se servir un fond de verre de vin rouge.

Pourquoi Shota avait accepter ? Il se le demanda bien à cet instant précis alors qu’il cherchait une blague potable, peut-être parce que l’éclat dans les yeux de Emi l’avait surprit.

Il toussa et prit enfin la parole après plusieurs secondes d’attente. ‘’Comment appelle-on un chien qui n’a pas de pattes ?’’

Silence gênant, évidemment, il fallait que ce soit de l’humour noir.

‘’Dis !’’

Shota soupira, voyant que personne n’avait la réponse, il finit par la donner. ‘’On ne l’appelle pas, on va le chercher.’’

Aussi terrible que soit la blague, un éclat de rire franc traversa la table. Il fallait bien s’attendre à une blague aussi immonde.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour d’Emi. ‘’Tu connais l’histoire du lit superposé ? C’est une histoire à dormir debout !’’

Seul Gohan en rit, Shota fut visiblement gêné. Ensuite, ce fut enfin le tour du jeune homme, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Se concentrant, il chercha les pires blagues de Mirio et Hizashi, puis il parla enfin.

‘’Qu’est-ce qui est vert et qui porte une cape ?’’

Aizawa soupira, il l’avait déjà entendu celle-ci. ‘’Un concombre qui imite All Might.’’

La blague était si mauvaise qu’ils en rirent tous. Le reste de la soirée passa agréablement, l’ambiance joyeuse et amicale. Emi partit un peu plus tard après avoir harceler encore plus Shota.

Gohan passa une très bonne journée, et rien ne pouvait mal se passer, que ce soit aujourd’hui ou pour plus tard.

En allant se coucher, il n’imaginait pas ce qui l’attendait cette semaine.


End file.
